Tainted Moon
by KT101 x TLB
Summary: "Is everything already decided for you? The people you meet and interact with, the events that happen to you during the day, but most importantly; your fated one, meaning your lover. Would fate be so cruel as to not let you decide by yourself? Are you that incompetent to choose your partner? If so... the red string of fate might be a curse after all." {Akakuro; MPreg}
1. Cold-hearted by a Fire

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Cold-Hearted by a Fire**

* * *

The red string of fate. There are many mysteries and legends surrounding the said cord that makes most of us wonder; does it really exist? Many believe in the magical concept of fate, and how everyone has the one person that is fated to be with them. They wait for a lifetime, only for that fated one to arrive.

It is said that the string bends and stretches but it never breaks, meaning that those who wish to escape or defy fate are left with no hope. It is a magical concept, yet a cruel one at the same time.

Is everything already decided for you? The people you meet and interact with, the events that happen to you during the day, but most importantly; your fated one, meaning your lover. Would fate be so cruel as to not let you decide by yourself? Are you that incompetent to choose your partner?

Many of us may be unlucky in love and rely on the myths to give them their love for them. How unsightly. Thinking that somewhere out there, there is the one person that will accept you for everything that you are, not minding your faults at all. Such a concept is foolish.

The red string of fate might be a curse after all. However, that is only if you wish to tie yourself to the myth at all. Many humans choose not to, mainly because they don't believe in such a thing as fate. If you want something, then you have to grab it yourself. It won't come to you even if you beg for it.

However, even though humans don't think much of the red string of fate, werewolves certainly do. Yes, werewolves. Mythical creatures that are said to roam the forests, howling on the cliff at the bright full moon. They too are a myth many humans choose to discard and ignore, but even though they try, the wolves are something that cannot be ignored.

Unlike the red string of fate, werewolves are amongst us, living and breathing the same cold air we do. They run through the fields, feasting on wildlife and sometimes even human life. The two races, humans and werewolves, have crossed paths many times in the past. For centuries, our ancestors have fought with the wild beasts, defending their homes and lives.

However, even though humans try to fight back, it proves to be increasingly difficult. Why? Because the werewolves have the ability to take on the appearance of a human. Their paws turn into hands and legs while their fur disappears completely, taking on a body of a fragile human only to pry and attack from where we would least expect it.

The werewolf is a perfect predator, holding power over humans who could only cower in fear. However, it wasn't as if the humans were willing to give up without a fight. A group of brave men and women, so determined to fight against the werewolves that they would even sacrifice their lives, swore to get rid of the creatures once and for all. And thus, humankind created it's own resistance against the werewolves, the hunters.

The creatures of legends and myth, why do they believe in the red string of fate so strongly? Creatures of death and misfortune... if they believe in fate, then fate must be crooked. Yes, such a disgusting concept. That's why we must defy it and fight against it, because fate is cruel, just like those werewolves that cherish it so.

Sharp heterochromatic eyes narrowed as the hunter whom they belong to felt the earth beneath him shake slightly. He held his hand against the ground under him, feeling the shaking become stronger and stronger. He closed his eyes, feeling the pants and the massive heavy paws push against the ground as the creatures ran. Judging by the shake and the movement of the trees, the hunter knew there were two werewolves that were headed his way.

He hid in the bushes, waiting with his gun in hand when finally the two creatures came in running, passing him by with incredible speed. The ground shook and the winds blew strongly as the two werewolves run past the hidden hunter. One wolf had the fur of ash blonde colour while the other had pure white fur. Interesting...

"Oi! Akashi! Can you hear me?" The sudden radio call didn't distract the hunter at all as he reached into his pouch to take out the walkie-talkie, "Yes. Target sighted." The hunter with bright crimson hair replied as the man on the other side confirmed the information, "Just as planned. Move." The man, also known as the leader of the squad commanded while the redhead placed his walkie-talkie back into his pouch.

With his gun in hand, the hunter left his hiding and took off after the two fast wolves.

To survive for so long, these werewolves had to rely on their instincts and senses. If a few hunters hiding in bushes could ambush them, then they weren't good enough to be called werewolves.

So naturally, the two werewolves the hunters were chasing knew they were there. But they feigned ignorance... Just for their plan. It was foolish for hunters to just focus on tracking them. They had to scope out the land first! It was a mistake for them to try and hunt them in their own territory.

The two wolves suddenly skidded to a stop. In front of them was a cliff. Or rather a waterfall one could say. It was a long drop with a large river down below that was always flowing fast, especially when it flooded. Perfect. Their plan was going well.

The werewolves looked around them when their ears perked up, hearing the loud thunder above them. The clouds were grey and the winds were strong. Knowing the nature and the lands as well as they do, the two wolves knew that a huge storm was coming their way, but even though it was, it wouldn't hinder them in any way.

Their sensitive ears suddenly picked up on another sound aside from the thunder, turning around to see a lone hunter standing before them while pointing his two guns at the large wolves. The hunter had bright crimson hair but also had an eye patch on one of his eyes, leaving him with only one eye to use which was crimson red to match his fiery hair.

The wolves studied their enemy quick. Small, probably fast and agile, not very strong...

The white wolf noticed the eye patch first and glanced at his partner beside him. They both knew immediately. This hunter had a blind spot that would make things a lot easier. However it would be foolish to only get one hunter so they waited. Meanwhile they bristled their fur and growled, waiting for the other hunters or for this small hunter to shoot.

The hunter held his ground, not intimated by the two beasts in the slightest. He's faced many werewolves in the past so he had experience dealing with them. Although, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. Why would the wolves let themselves be cornered that easily? They're very clever creatures, Akashi would at least give them credit for that. Something was wrong...

"Haha! Nowhere left to run?" A confident yet rough voice suddenly said, breaking the silence and tension between the two wolves and the redhead hunter. The two wolves immediately moved their eyes onto the new hunter who had ash silver hair with eyes to match, along with a piercing on his right ear.

"This is the end of you mutts." The silver head hunter rolled his tongue in amusement, although the redhead was still on edge. Then the others came in. More hunters emerged from the bushes, about twenty as they cornered the two large wolves.

Among the group was one hunter with raven black hair and a rainbow colored sweatband, the wolves would recognize that face anywhere. It was the leader of the group whom they have encountered before, Shūzō Nijimura. The said hunter held his gun, pointing it at the two wolves; "We're taking the white one alive."

"Roger~" The silver head released the safety on his gun as the hunters slowly began nearing on the two wolves before them. The thunder above them roaring in anger.

The wolves watched the hunters warily. Even though they were the ones pinned, it almost seemed like they don't think of it that way. As soon as the hunters took another step, close enough for leaping distance, lightning stuck somewhere nearby. The bright flash blinded everyone but once it faded a second after it showed up, the wolves had jumped forward.

The blond wolf didn't miss a beat as it jumped up, knocking the leader, Nijimura, to the ground. It also bit into the gun, keeping it at an angle so Nijimura couldn't shoot as they wrestled.

While the blond had attacked, the white wolf leaped towards the smallest hunter which was the red haired hunter with the eye patch. The wolf landed on his left side, his blind spot, and shoved the redhead towards the cliff with its powerful legs.

As the redhead stumbled, luckily not close enough to the edge to fall off, the white wolf let out a loud bark. Just as another hunter was going to take their chances with shooting the white wolf, other barks distracted the other hunters. More wolves were pouring into the area!

"Don't forget about me!" A voice shouted out just as the white wolf turned. Before the wolf even had a chance to react, Haizaki kicked the large wolf to the cliff beside Akashi. Ah, now was his chance to get the white wolf!

A sudden rumbling from above startled some of the hunters. No, it wasn't thunder... It was-!

"Look out!"

A large boulder from above began tumbling down, heading straight for the cliff the wolf and Hunter were standing on. Before the hunter could run or the wolf could jump, the large rock landed right in front of them, making a huge crack on the cliff.

The ground under them began to give way. The two enemies immediately began to desperately try to grab onto something. Akashi managed to grab onto the ledge but something grabbed onto him that made his fingers slip. He was falling! He looked down quickly to see what had snagged onto him. That white wolf!

The wolf had been determined... If he was going to die, he was going to take a hunter with him!

"There's a wolf up there! He knocked the rock down!"

"Don't get distracted!"

Even over the rolling thunder, the enemies falling could hear vicious barks and echoing gunshots. Then they hit the water.

The water currents were distorted as the water ran down the river with great speed. It was dangerous, should any kind of life try to cross these distorted waters, they would surely drown. The thunder let out it's fury as lighting echoed around the whole forest, heavy rain drenching everything under it and even forcing the smaller animals to take shelter.

Two bodies floated down in the river, struggling to keep their heads up above the water. However, even though they tried, the water would always pull them down. Akashi had his sights on the wolf whom he could see from where he was. The large white wolf was struggling to breathe as well and even though Akashi held up his gun to shoot, he couldn't.

He didn't have it in him to hold the gun, let alone shoot as water had entered his lungs. Not to mention that the fast currents were swinging him in any direction they desired, making him hit many rocks that were in the way. Was this the end for him? After all these years... Akashi's eyes became hazy then suddenly; darkness took over.

Like people always say, after a big storm comes a lovely rainbow.

Last night was a terrible storm but the next morning was quiet and peaceful... It was sunny so soon the puddles would be gone. It was perfect weather too, not a cloud in the beautiful blue sky.

It would have been a peaceful day for Kuroko... if only he wasn't right next to his mortal enemy!

After passing out due to lack of oxygen from falling in the river, Kuroko had woken up here, on the bank of the river where it was much calmer. He was glad to see that he hadn't died but when he looked around, he growled when he spotted that hunter a few feet away. He was still unconscious and probably bleeding since Kuroko smelled blood that wasn't his own.

Oh yeah, he was bleeding of course, but barely. It seems that he was already almost done healing! Werewolves have fast healing after all. It was one of the traits that kept them alive against the humans and their traps for so long.

The white wolf stood up, shaking its fur as he limped out the water. He looked back at the human again before looking away. He shouldn't... They were mortal enemies!

He snarled to himself before slowly walking over to the hunter, his limp already improving. Grasping the hunter's shirt with his large teeth, he began dragging him away from the river. He wasn't strong enough at the moment to pick him up so this would have to do. It served the hunter right anyway! He deserved this for killing who knows how many werewolves…

Kuroko noticed a cave that was right beside the river so he decided to take the hunter there. It was the best option because if the hunters come out to look for their ally, they wouldn't be able to spot them inside the cave. Well, it would be harder for them to spot them there than out in the open. That and the cave provided perfect shelter to let both of their wounds heal.

Kuroko dragged the redhead hunter inside but decided to go further in so that the hunters wouldn't see them right away if they entered. He reached a dead end when he decided to drop the hunter down on the ground. That's right; drop. The hunter should be thankful that he even got him inside in the safety.

Kuroko decided to lay down on the other side of the cave and at the front of the entrance. This way if the human wakes up, then he can't do anything suspicious or try to take Kuroko's life. Kuroko had his teal blue eyes trained on the hunter but at the same time had his ears perked up for any sounds coming from the outside.

He hoped the pack would be able to find them sooner than the hunters but then again... due to the heavy rain and the fact that they were washed down the stream, their scents were washed away. It would be next to impossible for the pack to find his location by scent, leaving Kuroko with one hope that they would follow the river and find the cave.

Although... he could leave by himself and find the pack on his own, but then again, those hunters might be out there somewhere, searching for him and their comrade.

Just a few minutes of waiting turned into hours, which almost turned into a whole day. The pack didn't find him yet and he still didn't leave! Why? Because this dumb hunter didn't even wake up yet!

Was he dead or something? He didn't bleed out right? Tch, he was right before. The hunter was weak after all...

Kuroko slowly got up even though he was completely healed. Was the hunter trying to trick him? He cautiously approached the still hunter, sniffing at his hair first then at his face. If he wanted to kill him, now would have been his chance. Well, it's not like he had anything to kill him with. His gun must've gotten lost in the river and Kuroko didn't see any knife on him.

Although what Kuroko didn't notice was the crimson eye that slowly began to open. Akashi slowly began moving his fingers, trying to convince himself that he was alive. He was alive? He survived? But then why is it so dark? It took a bit of time for his eyes to finally focus but when they did, he noticed a white leg of a wolf before him.

Then he remembered. He was swooped away by the currents! All because the white wolf clung onto him before he fell. That wolf tried to kill him so it would only be right that he returns the favor. Akashi slowly moved his hand, knowing he had an opportunity now that the wolf was this close. He tried to reach out to his pocket but wasn't able to due to the weakness of his hand.

If Kuroko hadn't noticed those few hand twitches, what kind of werewolf would he be?

He growled and jumped on the hunter, uncaring of his injuries now. He put his paws on the human's arms, holding him down. He could kill him now and just leave to find his pack but for some reason, his body was hesitating.

He stared down at the hunter, watching all of his actions and expressions.

Akashi flinched, giving out a slight pained cry as he clenched his fists. He could feel the massive weight of the werewolf on his upper body, pushing him further into the ground while making it harder for him to breathe. This werewolf... he was playing with him. Akashi was near his deathbed, barely clinging onto life. The werewolf knew that yet he decided to keep him alive? Why didn't he kill him already? Just so he could play with him before finishing him off?

"K...Kill... me..." He couldn't stand being played with. He would rather die than serve as a werewolves' toy, or perhaps even a hostage if the wolf was aiming for it.

Kuroko paused as he watched the human. Kill him? How suspicious. Hunters didn't give up this easily...

He snapped his jaws at him but didn't attack. Instead he just moved off him and stepped away. What would killing him do? It would just stink up the cave. Besides, he would be laughed at for killing such a weak human... Yeah, that's the only reason why he wasn't tearing this hunter apart now.

Akashi warily watched as the werewolf stepped away. The wolf was full of surprises. Instead of killing him here and now, he just moved away, letting him live. Akashi's crimson red eye didn't leave the white wolf, following his every move. The wolf moved away but all he did was watch him warily as well, the tension could be felt around them.

Since the wolf did nothing apart from a few growls, Akashi decided to slowly sit up. Laying down like this in front of a werewolf puts him at a disadvantage and not to mention that he's completely defenceless like that as well.

Akashi warily watched the white wolf as he began moving, feeling the slight cracks in his bones as he did. He flinched in discomfort, feeling incredible pain in his right leg. It was most likely broken but if that were all, Akashi wouldn't mind. However, it wasn't. His entire body was scarred from the fall and the hits from the rocks he sustained while the stream carried him.

He tried to bear with the pain as he slowly sat up, supporting himself off the rocky cave walls behind him until he finally managed to sit up. He leaned on the wall behind him, slightly panting from the pain of moving. He glared up at the werewolf, not knowing why he kept him alive made Akashi even more on edge.

After watching the hunter for a few minutes, he was beginning to get bored. Kuroko swayed his tail, trying to think of what to do. Leave this hunter to die and find his pack? He wasn't too fond of unfair fights, believe it or not. Winning like this would be boring...

He moved close to the hunter again, looking at his distrustful eyes. Whatever, he couldn't do much now anyway. He looked at the hunter's belt, seeing a canteen on his side. He moved close enough to nudge the canteen. It was empty... He hesitated before carefully biting the canteen, careful not to pierce a hole in it. He tried getting it off the belt without moving Akashi too much, but it was hard since it was latched on.

What was the wolf doing? Akashi didn't push the creature away, knowing fully well that he was now at his mercy. Although why did he reach out for the canteen? Akashi didn't know but decided to give it to the werewolf since he has no further use for it. He unbuttoned the said item to let it fall on the ground. Now, what will the wolf do?

Kuroko glanced up at Akashi before picking up the canteen and quickly running out of the cave. He sniffed the air before leaving the entrance, just to be careful. Plus he had to look out for anything to eat. He's starving...

He went to the river, placing the canteen down on the bank. He got himself a drink of water before picking up the canteen in his jaws again. He held it under the water, filling it up until it was full. Now that it was full, he turned to go back into the cave. Just as he made it to the entrance, he stopped in surprise.

A few feet in front of him was that hunter... was he trying to crawl away? Ugh, he looked so pitiful... Maybe Kuroko should just kill him.

He gave the hunter a look as if it said "really?" before going over and nudging his head. He couldn't drink while laying on the ground after all. He wasn't going to waste a trip to the stream for some ungrateful hunter, so he better drink it!

Akashi looked up at the wolf in displeasure, failing to escape. With no other choice, he went back inside the cave as the wolf followed behind. Why was the wolf keeping him inside the cave? It puzzled Akashi as to why the wolf didn't run away or kill him yet. Such a strange wolf. Although Akashi knew not to underestimate such unpredictable wolves. You never know what they may be planning.

Once the hunter was seated against the wall again, Kuroko moved closer to give him the canteen. When the hunter didn't grab it, he growled and moved it towards his hand. Was this human dumb? He needed to drink to survive! And eat... Ugh, this hunter is more troublesome than kids... And his pack mates.

He stepped back, putting his paw on the ground. Then he lifted it, pointing it towards Akashi before putting it down again. His way of saying "stay here".

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the wolf before him. He was underestimating him... too much for Akashi's liking. He moved his hand to take the canteen, knocking it over to spill out it's contents. He looked up at the wolf again; only to notice that he had began growling after seeing Akashi spill the water, "I don't need your pity." Akashi's words were clear and conveyed his displeasure as well.

This human really is dumb! He needed that water to survive! Well, whatever, Kuroko didn't care. He wasn't his pup.

If he wants to escape, Kuroko will let him! He'll just die on his own anyway! He snarled at the human before running out the cave again. It was getting dark out which means most of the good prey would be going to sleep... Well, anything to eat would be good at this point.

When Kuroko left, Akashi was on his own again. He flinched while holding his wounded leg, feeling the intense pain resonate throughout his entire body. He needed to act and he needed to be quick. Judging by the wolf's actions, he was most likely keeping him alive until his pack arrives to pick him up. When that happens, who knows what they would do to him. Most likely make a lunch out of him.

A werewolf pack sticks together like glue. If a wolf goes down then they all come together to search for the missing member. However, that doesn't apply to the hunters. In their world it's each man for himself. Once a hunter is down, he is left to fend for himself/herself, knowing that their sacrifice was for the sake of the entire hunt.

Akashi was alone, not a single member of his squad would come to search for him, meaning he had to escape on his own. Judging by the light that was entering the cave, he guessed that it was sunset, the night soon coming. He'll get his chance soon... when the werewolf would least expect it.

However, for now he would rest. He had no strength to move, let alone run away from a massive werewolf. He's already decided that the dark night will be the time he will carry out his plan of escape.

It only took Kuroko a half hour to find a plump rabbit for himself and eat most of it. It might have been going home for the night but oh well, it wasn't fast enough.

Kuroko stared down at the half eaten rabbit. He didn't eat the legs yet so there was plenty of meat on them... With a growl, he picked up the rabbit and carried it towards the cave. If Akashi wasn't there then good, he'd get the rest of the rabbit.

He walked inside the cave, looking towards the wall. He was still here? Kuroko honestly expected him to leave and end up getting himself killed. Ugh, humans were too much work... He placed the rabbit down and walked back outside. Knowing humans, they hated raw meat. He'd need to gather wood for a fire.

He looked up, seeing the moon start to rise. It was just a few days until the full moon... He shook his head and quickly went out, gathering branches and twigs, anything that can be used for a fire.

Akashi's eyes slowly began to open when his skilled hunter nose detected something strange. He could smell... fire? But also something burning. The hunter quickly tried to get his eye to focus but when it did, he noticed that there was fire in the cave and on it was a corpse of an animal. Judging by it's size and shape, it was most likely a rabbit.

Why was the fire here? And who set it up? Akashi wondered but the answer was right in front of him. On the other side of the cave was the werewolf, laying down with opened eyes that were looking at Akashi.

It was then that Akashi understood. It was the werewolf who did all this, however not in this form, no, he must have turned human to do everything he did. Akashi was careless. How could he have fallen asleep when he could have seen the human form of the wolf? If only he saw, then it would be the end of the werewolf. After all, revealing their human sides to the hunters spells instant death. Since they cannot hide amongst the humans anymore, they would be immediately hunted.

Kuroko noticed the hunter was awake and seemed a bit defeated. He inwardly smirked since he knew why. The hunter was foolish to fall asleep with a werewolf around in the first place.

He got up, going over to the fire and picking up the stick that held the rabbit. However he didn't bring it over to Akashi yet. How was he supposed to know if Akashi was going to throw it across the cave again? He couldn't have that. He spent time cooking it! He could at least appreciate that.

Watching the hunter closely, Kuroko warily brought the rabbit over. He held the stick tightly, growling in warning as he held out the rabbit to the human.

Akashi narrowed his crimson eye, not the least bit intimidated by the low growls. This werewolf was persistent, "No." He outright said, glaring holes into the wolf with his sharp cat like eye.

Geez, this human was as stubborn as he was dumb! Kuroko snarled around the stick and moved the rabbit closer. He just wished he could yell at the foolish human.

"I said no." Akashi's voice was deeper, emphasizing his frustration. If the wolf could growl to show his anger, then so could Akashi use his voice. He knows the werewolf understands him very well so there should be no problem as to why he couldn't back off and leave him alone. Being underestimated and treated like a fool... Akashi will have none of that, even if his life was on the line he won't succumb.

This human was so stupid! Did he really want to die?

Why was Kuroko even wasting his time on one dumb human that would probably enjoy seeing his head on a stick? He dropped the stick and went to the rabbit, ripping off one of its legs. He walked up to Akashi, holding the meat in front of his mouth. If he wants to act like a big baby, he'll treat him like one!

Since the wolf was so close this time, Akashi moved his hand to touch the wolf's snout, pushing him away with a method he knew would work, flicking his nose. When he did, the wolf quickly moved away, leaving a satisfied Akashi that got back his space.

He looked up at the wolf, glaring holes at the said animal. This particular werewolf was mocking him, underestimating him than anyone ever before. Not only did he attack him in his blind spot (the eye patch) but he also found the need to feed him like a baby. Akashi couldn't be more than angry by now.

So this hunter really had the nerve... He must have a death wish too. Flicking the nose of a werewolf when he can't even walk. This human really was foolish.

Kuroko huffed and dropped the food on the ground. He could eat off the ground for all he cared. Hell, he didn't even care if he didn't eat at all. He went back to his side of the cave and laid down. Let the hunter die, who cares... It wasn't his fault if he died.

Oh he was just so mad! This human was so... stupid! It made him feel so angry and... warm? Wait a second... This wasn't normal, even for anger. His whole body wouldn't be feeling warm like this.

As he panted, he tried thinking of what it could be. But he already knew what it was. _Heat? But my cycle doesn't start yet!_ Kuroko thought to himself with worry and a bit of fear. Why was his heat starting now? His heat always began in the middle of winter. It was just barely the end of fall... What was happening to him?

Akashi's eyes were on the werewolf on the other side of the cave. Strange, the wolf seemed as if he was in some sort of a dilemma. He was panting hard while laying down on the ground. To Akashi's experienced eyes, he knew that something wasn't right. Werewolves and canines usually pant to cool down which is it's main purpose, so could it be that the wolf was warm? If so then it must be because of the fire. There was no other explanation that he knew of, at least in this time of the year.

This hunter was really lucky Kuroko wasn't one of those aggressive werewolves during heat. If he was then Akashi really wouldn't have stood a chance against him if he so wished to use him to relieve himself. But Kuroko wasn't that kind of werewolf. Besides... He doesn't like the idea of doing something so precious without consent. Mating is important to werewolves after all.

Akashi watched the wolf pant without stopping. It was strange which made the hunter think of the possible reasons for the wolf to be in the condition he's in. One of the possibilities was heat from the fire but he quickly threw the idea away since the wolf didn't pant before when the fire was lit. This made him consider another option... the red string of fate. The cursed myth the wolves cherish so much.

But if it was the red string of fate, then another werewolf could possibly be nearby. If so then he was in danger... But then again, the white wolf is special in his own right. Perhaps his cycle comes at a different time of the year? Because the white wolf is so rare and special, Nijimura wanted to capture him alive.

Akashi didn't know why the wolf was in heat but watching the said creature gave him no satisfaction at all. Not when he was in the wolf's debt to boot. The wolf has saved him by bringing him into the cave when he could have just left him there on the river bank to die. Akashi didn't want to admit it but that was the case.

The hunter sighed to himself, knowing what he has to do to repay that debt. He moved, supporting himself off the cave wall behind him to stand up. He struggled but in the end managed to stand up. At least he knows that when he attempts the same maneuver again later at night, he'll be able to escape. He looked up at the wolf before taking his first step towards the creature, supporting himself with the wall beside him.

By the time Kuroko realized Akashi was up, the hunter was already halfway across the cave, using the wall for assistance. He should be on guard! Even if the hunter was injured, he could still try something.

He stayed where he was, finding it too troublesome to move. If the hunter tried to attack, Kuroko could just kick him off. With this heat, he didn't even feel like moving.

Even though the wolf looked up and noticed him, Akashi didn't stop. He carried the canteen bottle with him, which was tied to his belt as he made his way to the wolf. Once he was close enough, Akashi had to let go of the wall to walk to the wolf. Now he was on his own. He let go, trying to stabilize himself so that he didn't fall down as he took slow and easy steps forward.

With a bit of limping, Akashi made it, standing in front of the werewolf before kneeling down so that he could sit. He flinched, feeling the pain in his leg as he sat down. He looked up at the large wolf, their eyes meeting, not forgetting the rivalry and hate that was between them. However, for this task, Akashi will have to get closer. He raised his hand, moving to slowly let the wolf sniff his hand. This way the wolf will know that he doesn't mean harm.

What was he planning? Was he trying to gain his trust then do something to harm him? Whatever... Kuroko didn't care. It might be his heat talking but he was just too lazy to deal with this now.

He leaned forward a little to give his hand a few sniffs. Ugh, normal hunters smell of gunpowder and silver. Maybe blood but he didn't smell much on this hunter. Except for his own blood of course.

He laid his head down but he was still watching the hunter warily. What did he want to do?

Now that the wolf knew his intentions, Akashi could get to work. But he was no fool, of course he knew that the wolf was still on edge and so he decided to take it slowly. He moved his hands with the wolf watching him warily, tearing a larger piece of the bottom of his shirt. Then he took his canteen bottle, opening it up before pouring some of the cold water onto the cloth.

Now that he had the cold wet cloth, Akashi looked down at the wolf. Waiting to see if the wolf was prepared as he leaned down to press the cloth against the wolf's chest. Canines are cooled down from bottom up, meaning their chest, paws and stomach. Although Akashi wasn't sure if the same applies to werewolves since he had never done this to one.

Kuroko looked up at him with a bit of confusion. He was... washing him? Ah, whatever. The cold water actually felt nice. After this, maybe he should lay in the river a little?

He had the feeling to turn over so he could wash his stomach, but that was a sign of submission. He'd never show anything like that towards a hunter of all things. However would it count if he turned on only his side, not his back? Kuroko slightly turned so he could lay on his side, letting Akashi wash him. Even if he got that water for Akashi... again!

When the wolf turned, Akashi knew it was a sign for him to go on. The wolf gave him the permission so he went on and rubbed the cloth gently against the wolf's stomach. Odd, he never thought that he would find himself in such a situation where he would care for a wolf. But then again, this wolf is no normal wolf, "You're a strange wolf."

Kuroko glanced at Akashi before looking away towards the entrance of the cave. With this sudden heat, he can't return to the pack until it goes away... Great. He's stuck with this hunter.

He made a soft growling noise but it wasn't threatening. He turned his head again, looking at the canteen beside him. He gently nudged it but didn't knock it over. He looked up at Akashi for an answer. Why waste water on him when Akashi needed it more?

Somehow the hunter knew what the wolf waned to say, continuing rubbing the other's belly to cool him down, "Don't think anything of it. I'm merely retuning my debt." The wolf brought him into the cave and if he didn't, then another animal might have found him and eaten him, or perhaps the currents would take him again and drown him.

Debt? Does he mean the debt of saving his life? So that's it? He saves this hunters life and all he gets is a belly rub? Kuroko was not having that. Akashi should be out there hunting for him and getting him water then! Not rubbing his stomach.

The redhead rubbed but noticed a change in the wolf. It's not something you notice but it's something you feel. Hunting wolves and being around them as long as he did, Akashi got a sixth sense to know exactly how the wolves' felt at times, such as their bloodlust and change in mood. He turned to the wolf, "You were the one who pushed me down the cliff." And thus the reason he's here right now, "Don't test your luck."

Kuroko lifted his head with a growl. They wouldn't have gotten into the situation if the hunters had just left them alone in the first place! Besides, he didn't knock Akashi down. It was the pack mate who knocked the rock down. He just merely grabbed onto Akashi to prevent himself from falling. He should have known the hunter wasn't strong enough to hold them both up.

It was the wolf's fault, that was certain. He knew he was going to fall so he had at least wanted to take one hunter down with him, picking up on Akashi just because he seemed weak. Oh~ How wrong the wolf is. If he underestimates him any further, then Akashi will have to show the wolf just who is in charge. To even have the guts to think that he's the innocent one, unacceptable.

Akashi brushed but when he wasted up all of the water, he knew it was the end. However, somehow the wolf was still warm and panting. Why was he in heat? He might never get the answer but Akashi thought up of a better idea of how to cool down the wolf. He hesitated on it since he was in pain while walking but it couldn't be avoided. He had to get the wolf to the river.

"Can you walk to the river?" He asked the wolf.

Can he walk to the river? Of course he could. He's not the injured one here.

Kuroko slowly turned back onto his stomach so he could stand up. His legs were shaky but once he stood, it was all-good. It would be worth it once he made it to the river.

He looked back at Akashi. Since he wouldn't drink the water Kuroko brought him, it would be best if Akashi came with him to get himself water. But could he walk? He moved close and sniffed at Akashi's leg. He'd offer some help but he knew the hunter was too stubborn to accept it.

"I don't need your help." And just like Kuroko had thought, Akashi had refused. The hunter slowly stood up, taking his time but letting out a few sounds of pain as he did. Once he was completely up, he made his way to the cave's entrance, limping on his way out. He turned to the wolf, "Hurry to the river. I'll join you in a minute."

Kuroko watched him, unsure if he should leave him alone. Whatever, he wasn't his pup so why should he care for him? He left the cave, going to the river to cool off. He went to the bank and laid down so only his lower body was in the water.

Akashi leaned on the wall when he had the chance, taking a small break on his way out. It seems that his escape will be much harder than he had thought. His eye was becoming hazier and hazier as time went on, not mentioning that he was losing strength in his wounded leg completely. If he doesn't leave by the night... then he might not make it at all.

He slowly made his way out, managing to reach the cave's entrance to see the werewolf laying down in the bank of the river. Akashi's crimson eye narrowed at the defenseless wolf. If only he had a gun, he would take a shot. He couldn't push back his instincts that were telling him that he had a perfect chance. However, even if he had, the state he was in didn't allow him to do anything.

Kuroko opened his eyes when he heard Akashi come out. He really did need help didn't he? But even if he tried, the hunter would just get mad. Ungrateful hunter...

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko got up from the relishing, cold water. Walking over to Akashi, he gently nudged his good leg before standing beside his bad leg. Even if he had to force the hunter, he would help him to the river.

Akashi's eye met Kuroko's two bright teal blue ones, reading the messages that were within. This wolf was really stubborn but so was Akashi. If he didn't accept his help up until now, then why this time? The redhead turned to face the water, limping towards it as he went.

Kuroko stayed beside Akashi in case he should fall. This human was more troublesome than any pup he ever met. Stubborn too... He was just glad Akashi made it to the river without falling.

The hunter slowly sat down just beside the river so that he could reach out and drink. He was just reaching out for the water with his hands when he noticed the wolf walk past him, going to lay down in the water. Strange, such a strange wolf. Why does he keep offering to help him? There's no need to go to such lengths. He saved Akashi's life and now the hunter has repaid the debt. There's no need for them to help each other any further.

If he wants answers, then there's no other way but to ask, "Why do you keep offering your help when you know that I won't accept it?"

Kuroko wasn't so sure himself. Because he wasn't heartless maybe? He wasn't what hunters thought werewolves were. He moved close enough to the bank so he could reach the mud with his paws. How could he explain it?

With his claw, he just wrote "Wolf =" and then drew a heart. Wolves do have hearts, basically.

Akashi stared at the drawing in wonder. It was messy but he could still manage to read it. It was his first time seeing a wolf draw so that had taken him by surprise in itself but then again, wolves also had a human appearance... Akashi looked up at the wolf, "Then you must be the only wolf with a heart." Akashi moved his hand to draw a big cross over the heart Kuroko drew, "None of the wolves I met are like you. They're ruthless and cruel."

Ruthless? Cruel? Kuroko looked at the big line going through the heart he drew. Their views for each other were the same yet they were still so different. He used his paw to wipe the drawing away and did the same thing with the heart, except instead of "wolf" it was "pack".

Akashi didn't have difficulty reading the new word but even though he knew the werewolf could turn human, he still couldn't help but be surprised by the gesture. The hunter looked down at the word 'pack', narrowing his eyes when he saw it. Could the wolf mean... "You must mean the red string of fate." He looked up at the wolf with slight annoyance in his eyes.

Huh? What did he mean by that? He just said that his pack had hearts too... Kuroko tilted his head, showing he was confused. What did Akashi mean by bringing that up?

The redhead noticed the wolf's confusion but didn't know what to think of it, "You said that your pack has hearts as well, however, that is not true. All werewolves are merely wild animals that have no mercy." Akashi moved to draw lines around the word 'pack', "There's one concept that you wolves believe in that I cannot stand." He began connecting the lines together, "It's the red string of fate."

Wild animals? No mercy? Just what did Kuroko show by letting Akashi live? Mercy! And what did Akashi have against their beliefs? Were they not allowed to have their own beliefs? He growled, glaring at Akashi. He can't stand how hunters don't stick together like a pack does but does he tell them that? No! So why should Akashi?

Tension rose between the hunter and the wolf as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Werewolves are anything but loving and nothing will change Akashi's mind about that. They're cruel and unfair, just like the beliefs they believe in, "I won't believe it. The fact that wolves have hearts."

Kuroko felt his fur raise with his anger. Wolves are just like anyone else. They have feelings and care about people too. He growled as he traced more words into the mud. "Then you're heartless."

Akashi looked down, reading the words before his lips curved into a smirk. He put his hand on his eye patch before looking up at the wolf, "I might be." He couldn't deny that. After all he had seen, it could be a possibility that he himself has become cold hearted.

This was ridiculous. Akashi had the nerve to call him and his whole pack heartless when he didn't even know them! All he did was try killing them before even meeting them. They know they're also humans but they only see them as animals. Stupid. Heartless. Ungrateful! Hunters are all of the above, not werewolves!

With an angry snarl, he got up. He splashed a little water at Akashi as he got out the river. He was still hot but he didn't care. He didn't want to be by Akashi for another second. The human was so ungrateful! He got him water, he got him food, he helped him to the river. He saved his life! And all he gets is a belly rub and being called heartless!

He walked into the cave, spotting the canteen. He took time to go out and get him water! He went over and grabbed it with his jaws before throwing it towards the entrance of the cave. Then he looked towards the source of light in the cave. He took the time to make a fire and hunt for him!

He was still wet so it should be fine to put it out. The fire was dying anyway. Kuroko went over and put his paws near the fire, moving the sticks around to put out the fire. As he moved a certain stick, a sudden fire flared up. It might have been an ember that got some oxygen, thus creating a bigger fire, but Kuroko was just more mad. His paw hurt! It burned him!

He barked angrily as he stepped and stomped on the fire, uncaring if he hurt his other paw too. It would only leave a scar so who cares? He already has enough scars thanks to those dumb hunters!

Akashi heard the wolf howl in pain before tilting his head to the side to look at the cave. Judging by the wolf's attitude, he must have been angered by Akashi's words. Although Akashi didn't blame him. He too disagrees with the wolf, however, unlike the creature, he didn't take it to heart. So why did he?

The hunter turned to face the river again, looking down at the pure white water that was blurred. Huh... he doesn't have much time left... If only he had his weapons and a way to establish contact with the base then surely he might have already been back home.

When the fire was out, Kuroko felt even hotter than before and now exhausted. He was too tired to get rid of the rabbit he cooked for Akashi... His paws hurt so bad. Putting them in cold water would help but he didn't want to go out there with Akashi there. So he laid down with a whimper, trying to stay off his paws as he laid on his side. Burned paws, angry attitude, heat... this wasn't a good day for him.

And before he knew it, Kuroko had fallen asleep. Fatigue had caught up to him as he slowly immersed himself in the world of dreams. However, while Kuroko slept soundly, a figure limped towards him slowly. Akashi supported himself off the wall as he slowly made his way towards the large white wolf. By now he could only see using the edges of his eye but that wouldn't stop him from leaving alive. However, before he leaves he has something to do.

Akashi reached the white wolf, taking his wet shirt that he had soaked in the cold water. He tore the cloth apart into four pieces, tying each piece to a paw to bandage them. What a strange wolf to burn his paws like that. It's truly reckless.

After tying up Kuroko's paws and spilling some water on his bottom side, Akashi stood up. He gave the wolf one last look before turning around. This is their final goodbye. Akashi only hoped he wouldn't see the white wolf again because if he does, then they would be enemies again.

The night breeze was cold as grey clouds hovered below the moon. The moon wasn't a full one but was big enough to light the land beneath it. Just what Akashi needed. At least this way, he had hope of reaching the village. He supported himself off a tree as he looked back at the cave. Then he left, going towards the unknown.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hey guys! And welcome to our new story! Here is the werewolf story we've been promising for a while! Heads up though! This story WON'T BE UPDATED WEEKLY! We'll be updating this story twice a month or in some cases only once a month! The reason for this is that we're still working on another story and we don't want you guys to catch up to us XD I hope this makes sense. We're sorry for this but hey! At least we will be uploading something instead of nothing! :D

I really hope that you guys will like this story and PLEASE don't forget to review ;3; I feel like I'm always stressing it but... I can't emphasise enough how important it is for us. Thank you very much for reading and we hope you stick with us for the next chapters :) The next chapter should come out... Around the end of February or the beginning of March. Not sure... Bell and I still have to decide :) I hope you like it! :D Until next time XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, hopefully it won't have to be updated monthly for long. Although it probably won't change for at least a month or two so... Please be patient with us. So enjoy this story and chapter, as well as the chapter of Lost in Love we uploaded not long ago. Please enjoy. Reviews and fanart are very appreciated.

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


	2. Suspicion, lies and vanilla?

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) and MPreg then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Suspicion, lies and... vanilla?**

* * *

Waking up this time was no different than yesterday. Before he had nearly died and this time, he had sore paws. And he was lonely... Kuroko lifted his head, looking around. Where was that human? He carefully got up, wincing as he stepped on his paws. Huh? They were bandaged? This looked like what that hunter was wearing.

He shook his head and left the cave. So what if the hunter treated his paws? He called him heartless right after he tried killing his whole pack! They never did anything wrong. They lived peacefully with and without humans. Some of the pack members even had jobs.

Speaking of pack members, Kuroko needed to see them. He couldn't leave yesterday because of his heat but now... it was suddenly gone? Weird... Heats usually lasted around a week. Very strange.

As Kuroko left the area, knowing how to get home, he looked around for signs of the hunter. He hasn't seen a dead body yet which is good... But why was he even looking out for him? He left him alone in that cave. He shouldn't care about that dumb human.

Getting back to the pack took quite a while. Not only was it a bit far away to begin with, but it's not like Kuroko's paws were in good shape either. Hopefully they'd heal by night time.

As he got closer to their secret base, deep in the forest where it was hard for anything, animal or human to get through, he could sense his pack mates. They were waiting for him! Worried and angry for Kuroko. The white wolf picked up the pace, needing to make sure everyone was okay. He hoped they didn't lose anyone with their last battle!

He came through the clearing after crawling under thick bushes and vines. This was a good place for their base as wolves. It was hidden, hard for anything to find them, and it was nice and quiet. It was the safest place for-

"Koko!"

Pups!

Kuroko inwardly smiled when he saw one of the pups run towards him. It was Nao! If Nao was here, Hitoshi couldn't be far behind. "I'm back. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

Nao hurriedly ran towards Kuroko as fast as his small puppy legs could take him. When he reached the white wolf, he tried jumping up but had no luck, "Koko! Koko! I missed you! Where did you go!?" The small puppy was tiny and had blue fur with beautiful golden eyes, "I kept everyone safe! I defeated the bad hunter!"

"I bet you did!" Kuroko was going to touch Nao's nose with his paw like he always does, but he forgot they were bandaged. "I knew I could count on you to keep everyone safe."

"I helped..." Another pup walked up to the two.

"Don't worry, I know you helped too, Hitoshi. You two are like a team after all." Even though they almost seemed like polar opposites. Hitoshi, even though he was around the same age as Nao, was bigger than him. It might be because he was the son of a pretty big wolf. But, Kuroko did admire the pup's shiny black fur and clear purple eyes.

"Nao! Don't suddenly run-" A blond wolf was running towards them but skidded to a stop when he noticed the white wolf. "Kurokocchi! You're back!" The blond wolf launched himself at the white wolf who dodged quickly. "No hugs now... I'm a little tired from all the walking."

"Mama is mean! I'll protect Koko!" Nao jumped up to stand in front of Kuroko and the blonde wolf, slightly growling at his mum with his puppy growls.

"It's fine Nao..." This was normal for the pup. Everyone bullies Kise, their beta. Even Nao bullies him! But when someone else picks on Kise... Well, Nao will protect his mother just like he's protecting Kuroko.

"How mean.." Kise whimpered, fake crying. "My own child...!"

"Loud.." Hitoshi whined. He may be big but he was definitely still a puppy.

Nao's ears perked up, turning to Hitoshi with a slight growl, "Don't bully mama!"

"What, you wanna fight?" Hitoshi asked although he didn't sound angry or even up to doing something that takes so much work.

"Hey, hey, no fighting!" Before Kuroko or Kise could intervene, another wolf did. The wolf almost looked like a bigger version of Hitoshi except they had grey/black eyes. "You wouldn't want your father to get mad again, right?"

"No.." Hitoshi pouted. The black wolf looked up and wagged its tail a little when he noticed Kuroko. "Oh, so you're back huh?"

"Oh.. yes." Kuroko nodded.

Suddenly a loud ferocious growl could he heard, making everyone jump out of their skins. The wolves were all startled but then suddenly when the growl became louder, they noticed a large navy blue wolf jump up on the white one, knocking him over so that he was laying down on his back, a submissive and the weakest position a wolf could find himself in.

The navy blue wolf hovered above Kuroko, growling down at him while stumping on the ground with one of his paws. One stump itself made a loud sound, showing just how strong the navy wolf was. Everyone was watching with their ears down and their tails in between their legs. However, when the growls suddenly ceased, everyone was waiting to find out what the blue wolf was going to do next.

There was silence... until the navy blue wolf suddenly leaned down, licking the white wolf under him. The rest of the pack happily skipped in response, "Papa!" Nao happily jumped, running towards his father; the blue wolf.

"Aomine-kun, please don't scare me like that again..." The wolf really gave him a fright! He thought he did something wrong!

"What's going on? I heard growling!" Again, _another_ wolf had appeared in front of the group that had already formed. This wolf was both black and white. A nice black pelt with a white chest and underbelly.

"It was nothing." Himuro told the other wolf.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Takao-kun." Kuroko assured while waiting for Aomine to move.

"Oh you're back! I should go tell Shin-chan!" And the wolf ran off as fast as he appeared. Takao did have a soft spot for Kuroko, but not in the way that you think. He already had a mate. Actually... everyone already had a mate and half the pack already had their pups. Except for Kuroko... Maybe that's why he was made den mother. His responsibility is to watch and play with the pups when the parents were out. Since he didn't have pups or even a mate, they let him have that job to be close to the pups.

"Oi Tetsu! Why did you take your sweet time coming back? We were worried sick!" The blue wolf leaned down to gently nub on Kuroko's ear, slightly biting it to show that he was mad.

Kuroko whimpered a little but not because it hurt. "I couldn't help it. Something... came up." He didn't want to explain about his heat in front of the pups... They were still pretty young after all. "Um, how is the pack though? Is every one okay?"

Aomine Daiki, the blue wolf and the alpha leader of the pack, gave Kuroko a confused look. He didn't know why the den mother of his pack didn't want to tell him what happened but he understood when the white wolf beneath him tilted his eyes towards the pups. Oh right! The pups!

"What kind of a question is that? Of course everyone is okay! After all..." Aomine looked over to his son Nao who smiled happily in response, "The only one who can beat me is me!" The puppy happily jumped while Aomine smirked, "There you have it."

"Aominicchi! Did you teach him that?!" Kise cried. His son was starting to sound just like his perverted, narcissistic dad!

"Huh? Of course I did! There's nothing wrong with that!" Aomine looked over to his mate before jumping off Kuroko. The white wolf was now free to stand up, although... "Kuroko! Where are you!? Kuroko!" Suddenly a new voice appeared along with loud thuds that could be felt through the ground. Here they go again...

A new wolf that had dark red fur and eyes to match appeared, running to the members of the pack that gathered around Kuroko, "Where is he!? I can smell him!"

Kuroko stood up, rolling his eyes. He doesn't have a mate but Kagami sure acts like it! What should he do? Oh... He has an idea!

"Oh, he's right the-" Kise stopped when he saw that Kuroko disappeared. "Well... He was right there..."

"Huh? Whe- WHAO! Where did you come from!?" The wolf jumped up in fright when he noticed the white wolf behind him, "I was here the whole time Kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly said as Kagami yelled, "You sure weren't!"

The pack smiled while the puppies giggled, well Nao did while Hitoshi yawned.

"What's with this commotion nanodayo?" Another new wolf appeared. The wolf had an unusual dark greenish coloured fur but had beautiful bright emerald green eyes as well. The new wolf came in with Takao who had disappeared just to call out the now present wolf.

"Oh, Kurokocchi is back Midorimicchi!" Kise said happily, looking at the serious looking wolf.

"Oh hey, what's wrong with your paws?" Hitoshi suddenly asked, going over to Kuroko to sniff his paws.

"Nothing much. They'll heal real quick." Kuroko assured.

"Is Koko hurt? I don't want Koko to be hurting..." Nao whined, going over to his den mother to lick his paw in hopes of it getting better. Although while the puppies sniffed around Kuroko's legs, Aomine and the rest of the wolves narrowed their eyes at the cloth on Kuroko's lags... this smell...

Nao's nose suddenly picked a faint scent which made him lean further to sniff the cloth, "Koko it smells like a hunter. Why?"

"Oh... it's only because... when I fell, I grabbed onto a hunter. Guess the smell still lingers." Kuroko tried to explain, backing up a little. "But I'm fine, honestly. I found the hunter's shirt and used it to patch myself up. That's all."

Kise noticed a look from Aomine and he tried to think of a way to get the kids away from Kuroko. "In that case, we should have Midorimicchi take a look at your paws! You never know what hunters have in their clothes! Nao, let Kurokocchi go with Midorimicchi."

"You too Hitoshi." Himuro said, stepping forward.

"Aww... okay." Hitoshi pouted but still went over to Himuro. He wouldn't want to make his dad angry. His dad was even bigger than the alpha! He didn't want to get on his bad side…

Nao pouted as well but instead of going to his mum, he sat down next to Kuroko, "I want to stay with Koko!" He told his mum, not willing to move from his spot.

"I said let him have some space!" Even Kise can be that grumpy mother children always feared. The blond wolf went over to his pup and picked him up by his scruff with his jaws.

"It's fine.." Kuroko mumbled, watching as Kise backed away with Nao in his mouth. It must be nice having pups of your own... Sure he got to watch Nao and Hitoshi and he loved them to death, but he wanted his own…

The two mothers left with their pups, Himuro taking Hitoshi while Kise took Nao. Now with the puppies out of the way, the pack could discuss much more serious matters, beginning with that cloth on Kuroko's paws. Aomine took a step forward, going to the white wolf to sniff his paws. Although when he did the smell soon hit him. He growled, detecting the disgusting smell of a hunter. How they knew it was a hunter? Easy. A hunter usually smells of silver, a disgusting smell to a werewolf's nose.

Aomine looked up at Kuroko and in his own way asked for an answer. He could understand if Kuroko had a bit of a hunter's smell on him since he fought with one but... to have the hunter's clothing on his paws? There was no way Kuroko could have put it on himself. Even if he did it in his human body, he wouldn't have been able to turn back into a wolf with those still intact on his four feet.

"What happened?" Aomine asked, his ears perked up to listen carefully.

Kuroko hesitated, looking at the remaining wolves around him. It's not like he asked that hunter to treat his paws!

"After we fell, I guess we both went unconscious. The hunter and I, I mean. And uh.. I woke up in a cave." He had to twist the truth a little... He couldn't have his pack thinking he betrayed them. "It was night time and the hunter was there. He looked beat up and would probably die soon anyway so I didn't kill him." It was believable since Kuroko wasn't really a fan of violence. He'd fight for his pack but he didn't like killing.

"Then I... I don't know why, but my heat came."

"Your heat? But it doesn't come until winter." Takao spoke up with confusion.

"I know and I don't know why. So I tried sleeping it off. When I woke up, my paws were bandaged. So I left since the hunter was missing and here I am." Kuroko finished.

The rest of the wolves listened in, especially Aomine who was all ears. Although one thing didn't make sense and that is that Kuroko still didn't explain exactly the reason his paws were bandaged in the first place.

"Then why did he bandage your paws?" Aomine curiously asked.

"Oh.." Kuroko tried to think quickly. "I guess when he dropped me in the cave, he put my paws too close to the fire. There was a fire in the cave, probably to keep himself warm since he doesn't have fur and all."

"That bastard..." Kagami growled, angered as Kuroko's story went on. The hunter dared to take Kuroko hostage; what's more he wounded his paws in the process. Unforgivable! "We have to find him and finish him off for what he did to Kuroko!" Kagami suggested but the rest of the pack didn't seem as convinced. All hunts come with a risk after all.

"Calm down Kagami. Don't let your instincts get the better of you nanodayo." Midorima stepped forward, giving the red wolf a look to tell him to calm down. Kagami growled before stomping in place, "But he took Kuroko hostage! He's alive only because he managed to escape!"

"Its fine Kagami-kun. It was just my paws." Kuroko assured quickly, going up to gently nudge his head against the big wolf's chest. "It'll heal soon. I'll be fine."

"But still... why would he hurt you then patch you up?" Takao asked. His pack wasn't exactly dense... They noticed things.

Kagami gently brushed his head against the other wolf, more than anything to assure himself that Kuroko is safe and sound now. That filthy hunter... if he dares to hurt Kuroko again he'll rip his head to shreds...

Aomine watched with narrowed eyes and a tilted head. Something in Kuroko's story really wasn't adding up, "Tetsu." He called out to the white wolf who looked up in response. Aomine wasn't the smartest wolf, he had to admit, but even he wasn't that stupid not to notice the holes in this little story, "A pack lives for each other. When one of us is in danger, we don't hesitate to risk our lives to save our family member. That's why I have no doubt in my mind that I would tear that hunter to shreds if I saw him again but... something doesn't add up. I'm not smart I admit but remember that I will trust anything you say, because we're family. So if everything you say is the truth, then I'll trust you 100%."

Aomine took a step forward, "Is it really?" He asked and by now, everyone was awaiting a response. The response they receive would dictate their next course of action, even if Kuroko did really lie.

With all the attention on him, Kuroko was starting to feel nervous. He's never lied to his pack before. Okay, he's lied about things like what just happened with Kagami, about not always being there. But he never lied seriously! He didn't want to seem like a traitor...

Kuroko lowered himself to the ground but even then, he felt like that wasn't enough. So he rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach. "It's... It's not the complete truth. I… I was the one who helped the hunter. He was by the shore and he would've drowned if I left him there, so I took him to the cave."

Kuroko covered his muzzle with his paws, feeling ashamed of himself. "I tried giving him water but he refused. I got him some rabbit and even cooked it, but he wouldn't eat! When my heat suddenly flared up, he covered my stomach and chest and paws with water to help cool me down. But he was so stupid and stubborn... He called you all heartless! And somehow I accidentally hurt myself with the fire I built and fell asleep... When I woke up, he was gone. So I left and came straight to here."

Kuroko whimpered when no one spoke up yet. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to seem like a traitor! I'd do anything for the pack but I couldn't even kill one defenseless hunter…"

The pack listened but took some time to understand what Kuroko had said. In the end it was Kuroko who had saved the hunter, meaning the hunter didn't take him captive? Funny how they all saw the hunter as despicable before but now their views of him have slightly changed. What a strange hunter... to try to take care of a werewolf like that.

Although there are some parts in the story that Aomine and the rest didn't take a liking to, "You cooked for him?" Midorima asked in confusion, "That means that you must have turned human. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to start a fire nanodayo." Such thing is impossible for a wolf to do.

"You broke the taboo? Tetsu! That is the one thing you absolutely can't do!" Is he mad? What if the hunter saw him!? When a hunter sees your human form, then you're done for!

"He didn't see me, I know that at least! He was out cold for so long, I thought he was actually dead." Kuroko said quickly.

"Still, that's real risky." Takao mentioned, pressing against Midorima's side as if he was unconsciously protecting him. "Did you see any signs of the hunter after he disappeared?"

"No, not really... and I certainly didn't see any signs around here." Kuroko answered. There's no way the hunter could have followed him without him knowing. Even if he could, Kuroko was too fast for him. Especially with his injured leg. "I'm really sorry.."

But still... Kuroko was really lucky. If the hunter saw him then that would have been the end of him. Aomine thought hard, looking down at the white wolf that was laying down while exposing his belly. Kuroko really felt sorry for what he did and he showed it, "Okay. I'll let you go this time, but if you do it again then I won't forgive you." Kuroko may not be as lucky the second time he does such a thing, especially when a hunter is around.

With that sorted out, they had one more thing to worry about; Kuroko's sudden heat. A werewolf doesn't have heat this time of the year which made the pack that much more concerned. Why did it come now? "Tetsu are you sure that you were in heat? Maybe the cause was something else completely?"

"I'm sure it was heat." Kuroko confirmed, rolling onto his stomach so he could stand up. He shook his fur, knowing he'd need to take a swim to get the dirt out of his beautiful white fur. It's all dirty now... "I don't know... I'm mate-less after all. Maybe my body is telling me it's tired of not having a mate." He shrugged, sitting down with slouched shoulders. "I mean, I never had one before and it's not like there's anyone else that wants to be my mate..." Everyone but him had a mate after all. Well, except Kagami, but Kuroko wasn't sure if he was interested in having kids anyway.

Kagami slightly whined, brushing his head against the now standing white wolf. He licked the other's ear while the others thought of what it could be. Kagami didn't know why but he felt on edge and frightened by what could have caused Kuroko's heat. After all, he does cherish Kuroko dearly...

The green wolf lowered his head, thinking of the possible causes of the heat. Aomine is the alpha but he is the brains of the pack. He'd like to have variety of causes but there just weren't any. Kuroko's own hypothesis didn't sound very convincing, at least logically, "I doubt your body would tell you to mate in such a way." It was unheard of, which leaves Midorima with only one conclusion. The wolf looked up at Kuroko, "You may not know it Kuroko but the rest of us experience heat even if it isn't winter."

"You do?" He asked with confusion. Wolves usually had their mating season during the winter so then by spring, pups were ready to be born. Actually... That would explain why Nao and Hitoshi were born in the fall, not spring.

"Yes." Midorima nodded, the others doing the same to confirm Midorima's statement. However, then they all understood what Midorima was trying to say, "You can't be serious! So are you trying to say that-"

"I'm not saying that it's definitely the cause. All I'm saying is that it's a possibility." Midorima looked over at Aomine who was surprised yet also a bit shocked. However, while most of the pack was realising what it could be, Kagami and Kuroko stood in confusion. Since none of them had mates, they had no idea what the rest of the pack was thinking about.

Midorima carried on, "Let me explain. You see Kuroko, when two mates are together then heat is a frequent occurrence, meaning it doesn't only happen in winter. It could happen at any hour of the day and any day of the year." There was just no telling when.

"But... I don't have a mate." Kuroko was still so confused. How could his heat suddenly appear when he didn't have a mate? "Are you saying another wolf was around at the time?" He asked, suddenly excited. He had a mate? Or rather... would have a mate?

Midorima nodded, "Its possible that your mate was nearby and your body reacted to them." It would explain why Kuroko suddenly found himself in heat... because his mate was there.

"Are you serious!?" Aomine asked in disbelief before turning to Kuroko, "Did you see anyone around Tetsu? Maybe outside the cave or in the forests?"

"I don't know... I didn't go out the cave except to hunt and to rest in the river. I didn't notice anyone around." Kuroko said.

"Maybe it was a mysterious, secret admirer!" Takao teased. "He didn't want to be seen~ He's too embarrassed to admit his feelings!"

"No shit! If he's really a creeper then I'll kick his ass! No questions asked!" Kagami growled angrily. He didn't want to admit it but he wasn't too fond of this revelation. If Kuroko saw no one, then it can't be it! "Isn't there anything else that could have cause it? Like heat from the fire or something!?"

"There is no way mere fire could have caused a heat in a werewolf nanodayo." That's absurd, Midorima has never heard of such a thing.

"What do you think Tetsu? You really didn't see anyone? Did you feel any different?" Aomine curiously asked, "Usually when a wolf is in heat they do things that even surprise them. For example, if a wolf is lazy by nature, then he would feel active or energised when in heat." That was the example of Murasakibara, their pack member that currently wasn't present.

"Different? Oh I don't know... All I could think about was how mad I was at that hunter. He was so stupid and stubborn." Kuroko growled. "He probably didn't even make it out of the forest alive. He was really injured."

Aomine and Kagami both deadpanned. Kuroko isn't one to get angry that easily... actually he was the calmest wolf they ever knew! Which means that when Kuroko is in heat, he must be grumpy and mad. It would make sense if Kuroko really did experience heat.

"Che! He deserves it! I hope he really did drop somewhere and die." Kagami grumbled while stomping in place. Aomine agreed, "That's a good thing then. One less pest to worry about."

"It's a shame it was the weak one. The one with the eye patch." Now that he thought back to it, Kuroko was kind of curious. Why did he have that? Was something wrong with his eye? "Anyway... I've been walking all day. Can I rest? Or is there things that need to be done around the pack?"

Aomine shook his head, "Not that I know of." He yawned before turning around to go to his pup and mate, "We'll stay here for the night so we'll head back to the village tomorrow morning." His eyes narrowed, "The hunters might be out there in the forest, searching for us so it would be best if we stay here for now."

Midorima nodded in agreement. Somehow since Aomine became the alpha a long time ago, he gained at least some common sense. Good riddle, otherwise they would all be dead meat.

Midorima and Takao took their leave as Kagami remained by Kuorko's side. He glanced down at the smaller wolf in worry. Now that Kuroko has found his mate... well not really... Kagami was more than concerned, "Oi Kuroko, are you sure you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm fine. It's not like you to worry." Kuroko said, gently nudging Kagami as he made his way towards his personal den mother spot. It was a nice grassy spot with lots of shade since Kuroko didn't enjoy too much sun. And it was a nice place to play with the pups or get them to nap. "So how did things go after I fell? Was anyone injured bad? I haven't seen Murasakibara-kun."

Kagami followed Kuroko as the white wolf laid down, "It was a fierce battle." Kagami wasn't one of those wolves that would admit having difficulties in battle, but this time even he did, "Those stubborn hunters didn't give up at all but in the end we managed to push them away towards the village." With the help of the forest, the werewolves' victory was assured. After all, this is their home turf.

"As for that giant, he just went out to get something to eat. For himself and the pups." Seriously, why did that lazy giant always feel the need to eat?

"Ah.. Something to eat would be nice.." He hasn't eaten anything since he hunted that rabbit. Kuroko laid his head down but then lifted it when he heard the pups again.

"I don't want a bath.." Hitoshi whined as he followed Nao. The two pups stood in front of Kuroko. "Mama said we had to get our baths now.."

Now? But Kuroko just laid down... "Okay, okay. Let's get going. Wouldn't want your mother's getting mad right?"

"Yay!" The two puppies jumped up at their den mother, licking the while wolf lovingly. However, while the pack was safe and sound, hidden in their lair, a hunter was wondering through the forest all alone.

The said hunter was the very one the pack dismissed as dead, yes, Akashi was supporting himself off the trees as he slowly made his way towards the village. It was the village he was aiming for but more specifically the hunter's base. If he makes it there alive, then he's safe and sound, however, since he didn't even arrive yet, he was still in danger.

He was losing blood and he was losing blood quicker then before. He panted as he pushed his tired body forward. It was then when he saw the clock tower of the town that he knew he was near. Just a few more steps and he would be safe.

However, nothing was as easy as it seemed... Akashi's crimson eye widened when he suddenly heard the distinct growls of a bear. He slowly tilted his head to the side to spot a huge black bear making his way towards him, sniffing the air as if following the scent of his blood.

Not good... Akashi had to act now if he had to survive but... what could he do in the state he was in now? He quickly looked around, trying to figure out a way to evade the giant bear when he spotted his saving grace. A river stream! It must be the river he and that wolf were swooped in... and now he had to go back into it.

With no other choice, Akashi made his way towards the river as fast as he could. Luckily he had managed to reach the river as the bear caught up to him. The hunter dived down so that he could evade the bear's eyes and hopefully nose as well.

The bear stood up on his two legs, sniffing the air as he stood by the river. Akashi's plan seemed to be working and the animal had lost his scent. Now Akashi only hoped the bear wouldn't venture into the water. If he does then that would be the end.

However, luckily heavens saved him again as the bear took his leave. Akashi was running out of breath but remained underwater until he was certain that the animal left. When it did, he surfaced, taking a deep breath to fill in his empty lungs.

Just a bit more... a bit more and he's safe... Akashi stood up, fighting the water currents that were against him. The hunter made his way up, looking at the clock tower that was in the distance. Just a bit more... He slowly resumed his journey home.

While Akashi was struggling for his life, the other hunters that were a part of that hunt were already safe and sound; and having a good time, laughing and enjoying themselves. Well, at least the experienced hunters were. Rookies were always too stiff! Something that both annoyed and amused Haizaki.

They were so easy to tease and bully. Easy to get injured too! They were always the first to get hurt. They're lucky they didn't get killed this time around. Even Haizaki would admit it was rougher than usual.

The door suddenly opening gained some of the hunters attention, including Haizaki. "Hey, you didn't die after all!" He called out when he saw the beat up and bleeding Akashi. He didn't even seem worried at all!

Akashi made his way down the stairs, ignoring the foolish hunter that was around the same age as he was. Truthfully, nothing beneficial will come out of befriending Haizaki so why even bother? The man would rather see you die than save your life. Akashi knew very well not to waste his time on that lowlife.

As the redhead made it down, other hunters began gathering around him, "Get a medic!" And thankfully they were all much more helpful.

The medics of the group rushed to get their things quickly and tend to Akashi. They wouldn't send a search party after a fallen comrade but they would at least heal that comrade if they made their way to the base by themselves, injured as they were.

"We were just about to mark you off as "dead" you know?" Haizaki just wouldn't give up huh? "So what happened? Did a wolf carry you here or something?" He teased.

Haizaki awaited a response with a smirk, however, it was no surprise that Akashi gave him the cold shoulder, "That is none of your concern." Was all the redhead said as he sat down on a chair with the medics tending to him.

"But I didn't hear a no." Haizaki responded, grabbing a chair to sit across from Akashi. "So it's true? I knew you fell with the wolf but I think you also "fell" for it huh?" He smirked. "So is that it? You hid away with that dog and made it carry you back? Unless it's already dead, just like how we thought you were."

Akashi's crimson eye dangerously narrowed, glaring holes into the silver haired hunter's eyes. Haizaki slightly shivered before looking away, "You'd be wise to chose your words carefully." Akashi's voice was cold, which made others around him pause for a moment before resuming their treatment.

There was no need to entertain this idiot any further. The one Akashi will report to is the commander, Nijimura, not Haizaki or anyone else.

Speaking of their commander, here he comes now. Both Haizaki and Akashi looked up. "Tch... You lucked out this time." Haizaki muttered towards Akashi before Nijimura approached them.

"Why is everyone gathered here?" The commander made his way through the crowd when his eyes finally landed on the redhead. And although everyone was surprised when they first saw Akashi, Nijimura wasn't as surprised, "Glad you made it back." He greeted as Akashi nodded.

The commander placed his hand on Haizaki's head, squeezing his skull while looking down at the redhead, "So? What happened?"

"Oi! Let go you bastar- Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Haizaki fidgeted in place while Akashi gave his report, "The white wolf and I were washed ashore by the river stream, however, strangely enough the wolf saved me and carried me to a cave that was nearby. When I woke up, I was already inside along with the white wolf that held me captive."

"Huh? Captive? Why?" Nijimura asked while Haizaki tried to free himself of the commander's grasp, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I do not know, however, I don't believe that it was his aim to kill me. He had many opportunities to do so if he so wished." That fact confused Akashi greatly. Why didn't the wolf kill him?

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the wolf "fell" instead." Haizaki managed to get the joke out before Nijimura could crush his head even more. "Seriously, let go!" He pushed the commander's hand away although he did look away when Nijimura glared at him.

"He was probably holding you for an ambush or something." Haizaki grumbled, crossing his arms. "Wolves are animals after all. All they care about is killing. He was probably playing with you first."

The two didn't want to admit but Haizaki could be right. What if the wolf really just wanted to play around? That was probably the case, however, they couldn't deny that the wolf's behaviour surprised them all. If it was any other wolf, it would have killed Akashi without a second thought.

The two ignored Haizaki as they carried on, "That is probably the case."

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Haizaki complained but it didn't help in him getting noticed. Nijimura leaned his chin against his hand in thought before his eyes looked down at Akashi's injuries. They were too deep... with the medics they have, they won't be able to do much, "I see. We'll discuss this further then. That is after we take you to the hospital."

Nijimura couldn't have one of his men injured, furthermore if they made it out of hell alive. Akashi nodded, flinching in pain when he moved his leg slightly. This will be much more troublesome than he thought.

Nijimura turned to leave but looked back when he had forgotten something, "You're taken off duty for the time being so rest up."

"Understood." Akashi nodded as the commander turned to leave again, this time dragging Haizaki along with him, "You're coming with me."

"Hey, hey, where are you taking me?! I didn't do anything!" Haizaki yelled but it went on deaf ears. What did he do!?

For the rest of the day and night, both enemies got their much needed break from the fighting. The hunters were healing, including Akashi who was taken to the hospital and stayed over the night. The wolves had their rest too and like Kuroko predicted, his burns were healed by nightfall. But the scars would always be there...

"Finally, we get to go back to town." Takao sighed with relief, stretching his arms as everyone headed towards the town. It was fun being a wolf but everyone could agree that they needed some time to be humans as well. They're both after all, so they have to be comfortable in both forms.

"It's getting colder out," Kuroko commented towards Kise who was walking beside him. "Should we give Nao his hat and gloves? Hitoshi already has his on." He pointed out, holding up Nao's hat. They always had extra pairs of clothes at the camp, should anyone need to turn human quickly.

"I only have it on because mother forced me to..." Hitoshi pouted. His human form wasn't very different from his pup form. Still had the same black hair and purple eyes. Same lazy, baby like attitude. And he was still pretty big for a pup. Or rather kid since he's in his human form. Werewolf kids grow up fast!

"And if you didn't have it on, you might get a cold." Himuro scolded. Hitoshi looked towards Kuroko as if he was saying; "see?".

"But mama! I don't want a hat!" Nao pouted, crossing his human arms. The little pup, now a human child, had bright navy blue hair with beautiful golden eyes that resembled that of his mother. However, unlike his father, his skin was lighter, just like Kise's own, but just a tiny tint darker.

"Koko I don't need a hat ri- Phew!" The small puppy sneezed when suddenly at the same time he did, his wolf ears appeared on his head, along with his tail that came out. The small child smiled happily, touching his ears, "Look mama!"

"Ah! Nao!" Kise quickly snatched the hat from Kuroko and put it on Nao's head. "Put them back Nao, we're about to go into town!" He scolded anxiously. He liked Nao's active personality, but sometimes Kise wished he'd be a little more of a listener like Hitoshi!

"You should listen to your mother." Kuroko said to Nao with a little smile. "We can't get in trouble so try to put them away. Can you do that?"

The small child pouted, looking down in guilt before nodding, "O-Okay... I'll try." Nao focused, closing his eyes as he tried putting back his tail and ears. He focused and focused until suddenly PUFF! The tail was gone! "Koko look! It's gone!" Nao smiled happily before jumping to take Kuroko's hand on one side, and Kise's on the other.

"Good job." Kuroko smiled while Kise sighed in relief. Sometimes he felt like he watched Nao with Kuroko instead of with his actual father! But it was understandable. Aomine is the alpha after all. His priority is the pack at the moment.

"Oi! Come on we have to hurry up! Soon enough the sun will rise!" Aomine called out to the pack that was behind him. Since it was very early in the morning, Aomine wanted to make it to the town before the townspeople woke up.

The pack made their way through the woods to the town's entrance. It was safer that they transformed to their human form back in the forest because if they did now, they would face the risk of being seen. Now that they were already human, the pack made their way through the town when suddenly the town's bell rang. Just on time! They made it!

However, they still didn't want to bring too much attention to themselves somehow. So the group quickly made their way to their house. Or... rather an apartment. Only a few of them had jobs, what were they supposed to do?! Build a cabin in the woods?

They all got inside quick and started walking down the hallway. This building had a few apartments in it but luckily they're on the first floor. But there was also someone else on the first floor in the other apartment. It was an accident, but somehow they befriended an old, peaceful lady. All thanks to the pups... It's a long story.

They all flinched when they suddenly heard the said door open, speaking of the devil! The door opened to reveal an old lady with short grey hair, glasses, a flower patterned dress and a walker to support herself with. The old lady walked out, probably to take the daily newspapers before she spotted her neighbors, "Oh my! You've come back!" She smiled while the group grumbled... so close yet so far.

"Grandma! We're back!" Nao, the energetic child he was, greeted as the old lady looked down at him, "Welcome back son." She reached out to pat the little child on the head, or rather hat.

"M-Morning... M-Ma'am!" Kagami nervously greeted. It wasn't as if Kagami was afraid, far from it. He was nervous being around humans because he never knew how to greet them right... With the pack it was easy but with other people, a bit harder.

"Hoho~ Welcome back children. Had a nice trip?" The elderly woman asked but had trouble seeing without her glasses, "Where are the two lovely pups?" She curiously asked when suddenly... Nao's hat fell down, revealing his puppy ears.

Kise kept in a gasp of fear as he quickly picked up Nao's hat and put it back on his head. "I-Its cold out Nao! Gotta keep your hat on!" He said nervously.

"...Don't worry, the pups are being walked by our friend. The tall one." Kuroko explained. Guess he'd have to share the long story! To make it short, when the pups were younger, they were even bigger troublemakers than they were now.

One day in their puppy forms, they managed to escape the room and this old lady found them. She thought they had been abandoned since they didn't have collars. They were lucky they spotted the old lady sitting outside with them! They searched the whole town for their pups when they've been at home the whole time!

"Ohh! I see." The grandma nodded with a smile, "Please take good care of them. They're such sweethearts. I was thinking of making them some treats when you came back. Is that okay?" She asked as a huge smile appeared on Nao's face, "Yay! Treats! Mama can I have some?"

"Treats?" Hitoshi heard the one word that would make him happy. He looked towards Himuro who sighed. "Fine..."

"Well... Sure, but not too many sweets Nao!" Kise said but the boy still smiled anyway.

"Yay! Koko I'll give you some too so don't worry!" Nao turned to Kuroko with a smile as the old lady hummed, "Ah! Now that I think about it... I didn't see the pups with the giant earlier..."

Aomine raised a brow but so did Himuro, "What do you mean ma'am?"

The grandma hummed in thought, trying to remember but with age, it was proving to be that much more difficult, "I saw your tall family member come back home yesterday. It was strange because I know that you're all together most of the time so..." She thought they had forgotten something and sent the purple head back so she didn't make much of it.

"Oh? Guess he came before us-"

"That ba-" Himuro had to stop himself from cursing in front of the nice lady. Whoa, it was rare to see Himuro get angry so quick. "Thank you for telling us." Himuro managed to hiss out before going to their apartment door.

The pack watched as the male practically flung the door open. "What do you think you're doing?!" Everyone watched Himuro storm into the room. Almost a second later, a loud yell of pain could be heard, making everyone flinch. Kuroko made sure to cover Hitoshi's ears, Kise doing the same to Nao. Just in case.

"M-Muro-chin that hurt!"

"Yeah and it would have hurt us more if you disappeared on us!"

"Huh~? Disappeared~? What do you mean~?" Murasakibara lazily yet warily asked while the pack said their goodbyes to the old grandma with a promise of her bringing the treats later. They all got into the apartment and when they did, Murasakibara spotted his son right away, "Ah~ Hitoshi yahoo~"

"Hi-"

Hitoshi tried responding but Himuro spoke over him. "Don't change the subject. You were here? I thought you were hunting!"

"Ehhhh~? But Mine-chin told us that we were going to town~ So I thought I would head straight here~" Murasakibara explained as Aomine face palmed, "I told you that we were going to go 'tomorrow' not 'today'! Geez..." It looks like Murasakibara had mixed things up... not unusual for the purple wolf at all.

"Ehh~" The purple head hummed but when he noticed the angry look his mate was giving him, he looked away, "I went out hunting~ I really did~ Look, it's right there~" Murasakibara pointed to the counter with a huge stack of cooked meat. The two pups sniffed the air as droll began coming down their mouths. Meat!

"Mama! Koko! Can we eat?" Nao asked as his tummy rumbled.

"Uh... Its up to your parents." Kuroko said. The kids immediately looked towards their mothers.

Himuro sighed, feeling a bit of defeat. Murasakibara was always dense... "I guess we all could use some energy..."

"And of course I want Nao to eat and get strong!" Kise said. "But he won't get strong if he doesn't control his ears." He scolded.

The said child lowered his head while the alpha of the pack walked up to his mate, placing his arm around Kise's waist, "What's that Kise? You're super proud of Nao?" The father teased as the said child looked up with hopeful eyes, "Really!?" He excitedly asked.

"Of course! Now Nao, remember what I always say?" Aomine asked his son who immediately nodded, "Only real men eat meat!"

"That's right! That's my son!" Aomine formed his hand into a fist so that he could fist bump with his son, which he did, "That's my boy! Now go ahead and eat the two of you. Ah! Tetsu too!"

"Why are you bringing attention to me?" Kuroko pouted. He felt someone nudge him. It was Takao. "Don't be shy. Go eat. We know you're hungry, we all are!" He smiled.

"Alright... alright. Something quick." Kuroko gave in, going over with the kids to get something to eat.

As Kuroko and the two children went to eat, Kise gave his mate a look. How will Nao learn anything like this! Geez! His mate is too soft! Aomine noticed the slightly annoyed Kise but once he placed a chaste kiss on the other's neck, all was forgiven as the blonde blushed.

Murasakibara glanced at his mate, knowing he had caused trouble, "I'm sorry Muro-chin~ I should have come back~" He apologized.

"Yeah, you should have." Himuro huffed. Then he sighed and looked at Murasakibara. "...But you did get us food so I guess I can't be too mad... And it was a misunderstanding. Alright... I'll forgive you this one time, okay?" With Himuro's forgiveness, the giant was happy again.

It was a nice sight to see... but it was still a little disappointing to Kuroko. He wanted a mate that would worry over him and would hold him close and have pups with... It almost seemed unfair and cruel to be surrounded by mates without having one of his own. "Um... After this I'd like to go out into town... Is that fine?" He asked Aomine.

The alpha tilted his head towards Kuroko, "That's fine. Just watch out." Was all the wolf said before nudging on Kise's neck once again, being all lovely dovely... Kuroko ate another piece of the meat to try to distract himself but it was harder and harder to do…

Taking his time eating was the hardest thing he had to do. He really wanted to leave just so he wouldn't get sad again. He disliked being all-emotional... When he was done, he bid the kids and pack farewell before leaving the house quick. Luckily the old lady wasn't out to stop him.

He sighed in relief once he was outside. It was nice to get out of that crowded apartment too, so a walk was actually a good thing right now. Maybe he could find somewhere to just sit down and relax...

He began walking towards the center of the town, wondering what he could do. The sun was just rising but a few people were already walking about. Soon the whole town will probably be out. Better find a place where to hunker down for a while.

Kuroko had passed some antique shops and some newspaper stands as he made his way to the old town square. That part of the town was always his favorite and not because it was full of beautiful statues and flowers, but also because it had many resting spots and was just... calm. Exactly what Kuroko needs at the moment.

The pack never stayed in one place so they always travelled around. Why? Mainly because of the hunters. If they stay too long at one place and people begin to notice their unusual ageing (not ageing at all) then they would begin to suspect them. They couldn't have that so the pack was always on the move.

Kuroko finally made it to the old town square, looking around at the beautifully colored flowers. He took a deep breath as he made his way down to the shops; luckily the town was fairy empty because it was morning so it was a win, win situation!

In town there were many scents and it can be overwhelming at times, but the strong scents like the flowers and such distracted him from that. It was always nice to smell the flowers. Even if sometimes pollen got on his nose and made him sneeze.

Just as Kuroko walked over to the flower stand, he smelled something different. He raised his head and looked around. This was...

Vanilla?

Where was it coming from? He looked around almost frantically. Man it's a good thing no one was looking, otherwise he might look like a nut job. He quickly followed the scent until he was in front of a small shop... Actually, it was a cafe? He looked at the sign in front of the door. "New Double Vanilla Cakes" It was vanilla! Oh he just had to try it! But... He didn't have money on him. He didn't have a job after all. Huh, maybe he should get one...

Eh, what did he have to lose? He shrugged to himself and walked inside. Oh it smelled even better once inside! He couldn't get enough of the smell.

When Kuroko entered, a bell rung at the door to notify its staff members to tend to the new customer. One particular redhead heard the gentle bell as he looked out from the kitchen window. A customer so early in the morning? It wasn't unusual but it was rare. The redhead adjusted his uniform before picking up the tray that was next to him. Time to tend to the customers.

The redhead touched his eye patch in assurance that it was still there before he opened the door to the coffee shop itself. When he came out, he greeted the new customer, "Welcome, may I help you?"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard that voice. Who- He quickly looked up. No... It couldn't be. But it was. Red hair, cat like eye, eye patch... It was the hunter! But he thought he got himself killed in the forest! Yeah he didn't see a body or anything but with his injuries, one could only assume...!

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** This is the last chapter for February! Bell and I agreed to publish the 3rd chapter on March 18th so that it's on the same day as the release of Kuroko no Basuke LAST GAME! :D I wish we could buy tickets for everyone and watch it all together :( It's not fair... :(

Ehem... Anyway XD Last time we forgot to give you a warning and that is that this story INCLUDES MPREG. We apologise for forgetting to mention it *bows* Hopefully you guys will like all the puppy action as well as love struggles that are in the story XD If you guys have any questions or anything like that, please feel free to write them in the review and we can include them in the next chapter :3 (or answer them privately if u want. If u want an answer from us, please write at the end of your review that you'd like it answered XD)

Lastly I would like to thank: The Yaoi MatchMaker, Harukaze Sora, ShinseiShinwa, BabyNightmareLady, gigi, absolute-right and Voilz for reviewing! WE LOVE YOU! *kisses all* XD

Last thing (Promise! XD) Some of you were confused if this is an Akakuro story or a KuroAka story :( We mentioned that in the description too but just to clarify, this is an AKAKURO STORY! Just became Akashi is a human, doesn't mean that he's the bottom XD a wolf can be one too~ XD

Peace out peeps! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yes yes, Mpreg, puppies, adorable puppies~ :D Who doesn't love puppies? :'3 Oh, I hope you guys don't dislike the idea of us having pups since I know some people dislike OC's, even if it's the children of an OTP ;3; please don't leave D:

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And look forward to the next chapter and the EXTRA GAME :D Or LAST GAME, I dont know im tired :'D

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


	3. Maybe it can work

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) and MPreg then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Maybe it can work**

* * *

Kuroko quickly looked down at the table, knowing that eye contact might be bad. He didn't know how to respond at first. If this hunter found out he was that white wolf, he'd be done for. "U-Um.. I.." He shook his head, hoping Akashi would go away and ignore him.

The redhead raised a brow as he looked down at the strange customer. Strange... was he frightened? Well, Akashi had to admit that he was a sight to behold. Bandaged neck, arms, waist and a leg, although luckily the customer could only see those bandages that were visible to the eye, many were under his clothes. Not to mention the eye patch as well.

He must be so frightening that the customer didn't even want to look up. Perfect... Although it wasn't as if Akashi had a choice. If he had, then he would prefer to stay home and rest but it wasn't as if bills could pay themselves.

"I apologize if I had startled you." He slightly bowed, "I hope you can forgive me for my horrid appearance."

"Its... fine." Kuroko assured quietly, still not looking up. "But um... if I may ask... What's up with the eye patch?" He was just so curious!

Akashi was slightly surprised by the customer's question, although the eye patch did stand out the most he supposed. He reached out to touch it before answering the customer, "A minor accident, please don't mind it." Akashi put on a fake smile of a kind waiter before lowering his hand, "Would you like to make your order?"

Kuroko saw the hand from the corner of his eyes and looked down at his own. His were covered with open ended gloves to cover some of the scars, but it wasn't considered suspicious since winter was coming. "I'm sorry... I don't have any money on me." He apologized quietly. "I just wanted to sit down somewhere nice.."

Ahh... but didn't he expect that if he sat down in a coffee shop that he would have to order and pay up? Akashi kept looking down at the customer but the said teen (from what Akashi could tell) still seemed intimidated by the redhead's presence, to the point where he couldn't even look up at him.

How troublesome. He never expected his day to start the way it did, "I see. Then as an apology, let me treat you to anything you'd like. It's on the house."

"Huh?" Kuroko did glance up at Akashi before looking down quickly. "No, no... I can't do that. It's fine, really. If you want me gone, I guess I can go..."

"Please. I need to make it up to you." Akashi insisted. He wouldn't be satisfied if he just let the customer go like that.

"Well... if you need to..." Kuroko wasn't so sure but he knew how stubborn this guy could get. "Can I try that new thing you guys have? The vanilla cake?"

"The new double vanilla cake? Understood." Akashi wrote down the order before making his leave to the counter. This was the first customer of the day and he already received negative feedback on his horrendous appearance. If it carried on during the day, Akashi knew for sure that the manager would send him back home. Hopefully that doesn't happen.

Once Akashi went to the back, Kuroko lifted his head. Should he leave? No, that would seem too suspicious. What could he do? Just hope Akashi leaves him alone after giving him his food? But it was strange though. He didn't know hunters had other jobs.

As Kuroko was anxiously waiting and thinking of what he could do, Akashi was at the back making the said cake. Since it was early in the morning, most of the staff didn't arrive yet. That is apart from him and the manager. The said man was washing the dishes as he spared a look at Akashi, "First customer of the day?" The man seemed to be in his forties and had short black hair with brown eyes.

The redhead nodded, "Yes." Was all Akashi said in response. He wouldn't want to go back for the day if he told his manager that he almost scared the customer away. Furthermore, the customer's bill was his to pay.

"Is that so?" The man hummed, "Alright kiddo, just take it easy. Remember, if I see that you're not doing well, I'm sending you home no questions asked."

Akashi smiled as he looked over at the man, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He made the finishing touches to the cake before taking it over to the customer. The hunter had just found the job recently but even so, the manager was very kind.

"I apologize for the wait." Akashi came up to the strange customer, smiling as he placed the plate down, "I hope that it will be to your liking."

"I'm sure it's as good as it smells." Kuroko assured quickly, finally gathering the courage to gaze up at Akashi. "I'm sorry... I must be the rudest customer. I ask about something personal then make you get me food for free... Is there any way I can pay you back? Maybe I can bring in money tomorrow?"

Akashi was a bit surprised that the customer finally looked up at him but he didn't mind at all. At least it would mean that he wasn't as frightening as he thought... he hoped that was the case, "That's alright, I don't mind at all." Akashi looked around but the shop was empty. He might as well sit down until the rush hour begins, "If you don't mind, may I keep you company? As a way for you to repay me."

"Oh..." He didn't think Akashi would stay with him... "I don't mind.." He looked back down at his cake. It really smelled so good... Too good almost. "So... what's your name?" He asked curiously. He mind as well get information about the hunter.

When the bluenette agreed, Akashi pushed out a chair for him to sit down, "Akashi Seijuro, a pleasure." He sat down before placing his tray on the table and looking at the other curiously, "And if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Should he give away his name? It's not like it has that much importance, but still... "Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered, picking up a small piece of the cake. He slowly tried it and was just blown away by the taste. "This tastes really good…"

Invisible stars and sparkles floated around Kuroko as the redhead smirked in amusement, "I'm glad to hear that. It's a new addition to our menu so we weren't sure if it would suit the customer's tastes. Now that we know, we can keep it in the menu."

"Yeah, don't get rid of it. I might just have to come back everyday to get it." Kuroko actually smiled a little. He was in the presence of a hunter who tried to kill his pack, and he smiled…

Akashi couldn't help but let his smirk widen in amusement. It might not be as bad of a morning as he had thought, "I have nothing against you coming here if you'd like. The shop is open for everyone after all."

Every one huh? Even a pack of werewolves? "That's a nice thing to hear." Kuroko admitted. "So... I guess it doesn't get busy here?" It was empty besides them after all.

Akashi shook his head, "It does but usually it's in the evening. Since it's early in the morning right now and we have just opened up, there aren't many customers in the shop." Akashi explained, although it made him wonder, "Are you taking a morning stroll?" Guests this early are rare.

"Oh, yeah... When it gets close to winter, I like walking around since its pretty cold out. I know it sounds weird to like the cold but.." Kuroko glanced up at Akashi again. Then he looked back down but this time at his hands. Why did Akashi refuse his help and yet he tended to him before he left?

"I like the cold as well." The redhead looked out the window, noticing the leaves outside that were falling off from the trees, "The feeling of fresh cold air along with the pure white snow." Just like the fur of the white wolf... a beautiful pure white.

"Oh I love snow... its fun to play in it." Oh, the pups will get to experience their first winter! He couldn't wait! He could already feel his excitement begin to rise. "What do you like doing in the snow? Or... do you just like seeing it?"

The redhead turned back to Kuroko, "I like the snow in general but I do enjoy winter sport activities as well, such as ice skating and skiing." Although he didn't have much time for any of those activities. A hunt always takes the priority, "And yourself?"

"I've never did anything like that." Kuroko said. "I just make snow men and stuff..." Including jumping around in the snow in his wolf form. And hiding in it just to scare the pack members.

"I see." There are many things one could do in the snow, "It seems we've found one thing we both have in common." Akashi smiled as he leaned against the table, "If you don't mind me asking, are you from around here? Or did you come from afar? I've come to the town many times in the past due to my... line of work, but I had never seen you before."

"Oh, I just moved here a little while ago." Kuroko made sure to only say "I" so Akashi didn't know he lived with others. "To settle down and everything."

A while ago huh? It would explain why Akashi didn't see him yet, "Any particular occupation you're searching for? Or do you perhaps have an interest in this town?"

"No, no, just… somewhere to settle down. Any job would do me fine." Kuroko said, taking another bite of the delicious treat before looking back up at Akashi. "Find a nice place, a... special person." He mumbled the last part.

Since the last part was hard to hear, Akashi had trouble understanding what Kuroko meant. Although he has a feeling that he knows what the bluenette said, "So it's that kind of a 'settle'?" One where a person decides to stay for a long period of time, "That's a difficult quest you've embarked on." The redhead looked out the window again, "Believe it or not but I've thought about the same thing many times, over and over. However, it is something I cannot do, at least at this point in my life." He turned to Kuroko, "Good luck."

Kuroko lifted his head to look back at Akashi's face. Akashi wanted to settle down too? But he was a hunter... Hunters never rest. Well, because of the hunters, werewolves never get to rest either. "Well... I hope you find that person you need too." Maybe if he did, he'd give up being a hunter. That's one less hunter to deal with!

"It would be nice though... Find the perfect life and house and person." He thought of his alpha and beta and their wonderful pup Nao. Then he thought of Murasakibara and Himuro and Hitoshi. Takao and Midorima didn't have any pups, but they were mates all the same. He wanted a mate... He wanted someone special to him and to be special to someone.

Akashi's crimson eye looked at the bluenette in thought, noticing just how drawn into the topic he was, "It seems to be something you desire very much. However, don't you think it's a bit too soon to settle down? At least at your age. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but the way I see it you're perhaps... in your late teens?"

"Oh yeah well... I was told of peaceful lives like this in childhood stories so I guess I always desired it." Kuroko smiled, hoping his lie had worked. Born werewolves stop ageing near the end of teen years and at the beginning of adult hood after all. Guess he was unlucky for looking so young huh? "You know... a princess always wishing for a prince, stuff like that. And I'm not a fan of action or drama." Not hunter drama at least.

"So romance then? Interesting. I wouldn't have put you as a romantic the first time I saw you." Akashi lightly chuckled, "And of course neither in action or drama." He hummed in thought... What would Kuroko be more like? "I would place you more in mystery since you do have a kind of a mysterious aura to you."

Kuroko almost didn't catch what Akashi said. He was mesmerized by his short laugh. Sure it was nothing more than a quick chuckle, but he never expected a hunter to actually laugh genuinely...

He looked to the side, using his hand to hide his cheeks that were actually beginning to heat up. "Mysterious..? I'd say you're the mysterious one with that eye patch and all.."

"Is that so?" Akashi reached out to touch the said eye patch, "I can't deny that." After all, it is something he decided to hide from everyone. He closed his crimson eye as he put his hand down, opening his eye again when he did, "However, unlike me, your mysteriousness isn't seen but rather felt. I'd say it's a part of your charm."

"Oh? Well then... I hope that whoever I end up with likes that about me." Kuroko smiled again before focusing on his treat. Oh, he was almost done already... Either it was really good or talking to Akashi was actually fun... Or both. Probably both. "You said you desire that life too, although you can't go for it... Is there anyone in your sights?" He asked curiously.

The other shook his head, "Unfortunately not at the moment. Hopefully someday there will be." But even though Akashi wished it, he knew that he couldn't have anyone close to him. He's a hunter and thus he's faced with danger every single day of his life. If he truly found someone to commit to, then how could he promise him or her that he would be safe? That he would come back home without a scratch? He couldn't...

"I'm sure there will." Kuroko assured softly, reaching out to touch Akashi's hand as comfort. However as soon as their hands made contact for a few seconds, he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. "O-Oh, sorry.. I.." He didn't have an excuse. He didn't know why he did that himself.

Akashi slightly flinched as Kuroko suddenly moved his hand away. He looked at the other in surprise but also slight confusion. Did he do something wrong? "There's no need to apologize. It must have been my cold hands that startled you, I'm sorry." The redhead reached for his pocket, taking out two black gloves that the waiters usually wore. He put them on before extending his hand to Kuroko, "Now it should be better. If you don't mind, could I?"

Kuroko stared at Akashi before looking at Akashi's gloved hands then at his own. "I.. I don't mind. Go ahead, do what you want." He gave permission, both a little nervous and curious to see what Akashi will do. He actually tried comforting and holding hands with a hunter!

The redhead smiled as he reached out to touch Kuroko's hands with his, holding them gently with his now glove wearing hands. He remained like that for a bit before looking up at Kuroko. He imagined that this was what the other wanted to do before Akashi's ice cold hands drove him away, "Thank you. For both the assurance and your kind words." They helped more than Kuroko would ever know.

Kuroko looked down, unable to face Akashi since his face kept getting hot. "See? If you keep being like this, someone will definitely find you... You'll be settling down in no time." He never thought he'd touch a hunter like this... It felt so exhilarating.

Akashi closed his eye for a moment, remembering the cold truth. He can't settle down but he could only dream of it. Suddenly a gentle doorbell rang as the door of the shop opened, revealing new customers that were coming in. Akashi looked to the side to see them, giving him a cue that it was time to get back to work now.

He turned to Kuroko, "Time really flies with you. Thank you for letting me keep you company." Their hands parted, "I'm certain that someday your wish will come true."

No... He didn't want them to part just yet...

Kuroko reached out to grasp his hand again and looked up at Akashi. "I'll... I'll come back tomorrow, okay? I promise." He said. "I'll come early again so we can talk more." He didn't know why he'd do that for a hunter. Or why he enjoyed holding his hand.

The redhead looked down at Kuroko in surprise. He'd come tomorrow? Akashi smiled, "I see. Then I'll be waiting for you." He didn't know why but he had nothing against chatting with the bluenette. On the contrary, he enjoyed it. It was a while since he spoke so freely like that.

"Alright... When exactly do you guys open? I'll be there as soon as you do." Kuroko promised. "It's... really nice to talk to someone peacefully like this..." He still couldn't believe that a werewolf and a hunter just had a conversation as if they were friends.

As soon as they open? Akashi didn't know why the other was so desperate but strangely... he didn't mind at all. Actually, he wanted Kuroko to come again, "We usually open at 7 am, the same time as today. If you come at that time, you'll find me along with the manager." The manager always comes first to open up the shop and since Akashi is the workaholic he is, he comes right away with the man.

"Oi kiddo!" The said man called out from the kitchen, pointing to the new customers so that Akashi doesn't keep them waiting, the redhead nodded before turning to Kuroko again, "I enjoyed our little conversation as well. I hope to see you tomorrow then... Kuroko." Akashi tried the name on his lips before he let go of Kuroko's hand, bidding him farewell as he went to the other customers.

Kuroko watched Akashi leave to tend to other customers. Did he actually just suggest to meet with Akashi? A hunter?! Luckily he was done with his cake so he could leave quickly. He couldn't believe it... He was meeting up with Akashi again! Tomorrow!

As he walked away from the shop and turned a corner, he felt someone bump into him, nearly knocking him over. "Oh, I-" He was about to apologize but when he looked up, he stopped. "Kagami-kun? What are you doing out?" Kagami wasn't the type to take strolls around town like him.

"Ah Kuroko! I was looking for you!" Kagami sighed a sigh of relief. Ever since Kuroko left, the apartment was getting a bit cramped! Well... he won't go into too much detail, "Where did you go? I went to the park but you weren't there." Since that's the place Kuroko usually goes to, Kagami thought he would be there.

"I just... wanted to take a walk around the town. See what it had to offer." Kuroko explained. It wasn't a lie! He just didn't mention that he talked to the very same hunter that had tried to kill them all. "Why were you trying to find me? Did something happen?"

The redhead shook his hands, "No, no! I was just..." He looked away, "I just thought you would feel... ehem..." How should he say it without being obvious? "I thought you wanted some company so here I am." And it was true! Kagami had thought Kuroko would be lonely so he came, but he didn't want to admit that.

"Company..?" Well, he kind of did like Akashi's company at the cafe... But he couldn't see him until tomorrow. "Okay... What should we do then?"

"Ehhh? Ah... Ummm..." Kagami didn't think things through! What would he do when he found Kuroko? Let's see... "Anything you'd like." Crap! He blew it!

"Okay..." He was acting pretty strange... Weird. "Lets take a walk in the park then?"

"Okay!" The redhead agreed as both werewolves made their way to the town's garden. The said place wasn't huge but it was calm and very beautiful, and unlike the forest, the plants and greenery are being cared for. As they were walking, Kagami thought to himself, "What did you do? Just walk?" He asked, mainly because he didn't have anything else to say.

"Yeah. Nothing much to do here." Kuroko replied with a shrug. Kagami was dense, so he wouldn't pick up on his lying... At least that's what he hoped.

"Really? Boring~" The redhead grumbled but then leaned down closer to the bluenette, lowering his voice while keeping his eyes on the lookout, "Actually, when I was looking for you I noticed that there were many hunters around. Did you notice it too?"

"Of course." Well, he noticed Akashi was around anyway. "They probably have a base here too. Close to town for supplies and stuff."

"Maybe... But don't you think there's more of them now than before? Its like the town is swirling with them." Kagami said but just then his nose had picked up the distinct smell werewolves hate. He slightly growled to himself as a man passed them, smelling of silver, probably silver bullets loaded in a gun.

"Well, don't make it obvious that you're what they're hunting." Kuroko mumbled, nudging Kagami in the side. "We'll be fine. Just don't give it away, okay?"

"Okay..." Kuroko was right. Maybe he was really exaggerating; what's more, he's putting his life and Kuroko's own at risk just by talking! How stupid can he be?

The two werewolves were making their way downtown where the park was; however, it was then that their eyes caught sight of someone they had seen before. Their eyes slightly widened but they tried to hide their surprise as they walked towards the said man. Raven black hair, black eyes and the rainbow sweatband... Nijimura Shuzo.

He wasn't alone either. He was with Haizaki, the hunter that had kicked Kuroko. Just thinking about it made him a bit irritated. Because of Haizaki, he fell in the trap they set for the hunters.

The two werewolves tried glancing away but it was hard not to watch at least. You never know when a hunter can turn on you and know you're a werewolf.

Tension rose between the two werewolves as they neared the two high-ranking hunters. One step at a time, they were closer and closer, until they were only a few inches apart. As the two parties passed one another, Haizaki couldn't help but notice the slight stares he was receiving, "Oi! What are you looking at?" The hunter seemed angered as the two werewolves flinched, their hearts racing.

Then suddenly, they noticed Nijimura move to grab Haizaki's ear, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" The silver head hunter whimpered as Nijimura slightly bowed to apologize before resuming his walk while dragging the poor Haizaki behind him, pulling on his ear, "Ow! Ow! Let go you bas- Ow! Ow!"

Once they were far enough, the werewolves sighed in relief. Too close... This town really was filled with hunters. "Lets get going already." Kuroko said, quickening his pace a little. "I don't want to linger."

"Good idea." Kagami more than agreed as the two resumed their way to the garden. There were so many hunters around and it caused concerns for the pack. What if they see them transform? What's more, what if they see the pups!? This morning for example, Nao had his ears out! A hunter surely wouldn't miss that cue.

Taking a walk through peaceful scenery always helped a werewolf clear their mind. It helped Kuroko and Kagami relax just a little bit. They tried talking about other things to get their mind off the hunters.

Although the hunters were hard to ignore, both Kuroko and Kagami succeeded in getting them of their minds, for now at least. Kagami took a deep breath while sitting on a bench with Kuroko beside him. With trees, flowers and the greenery around them, they were more than content. Werewolves are creatures that are one with the nature so the park did them nothing but good.

Kagami hummed to himself as he thought about the hunters, how they lost Kuroko for a day and all the recent events that transpired. However, now that he thought about it, he didn't ask Kuroko about the silver glowing gem in the sky, "So the full moon is tomorrow right?"

"Is it?" Kuroko completely forgot about it even though he knew two days ago. With everything happening, he was kind of too busy to think of the full moon. "Well, if it is, have you prepared any questions? Anything at all?"

Kagami leaned against his hand, thinking of what he could ask the silver gem. Actually, it won't be him asking the moon directly, it will be Kuroko instead. Ever since Kuroko was born, he was able to somehow communicate with the moon. This strange phenomena made everyone around him worry, so at the time, Kuroko was taken to the old sage for answers.

When the sage saw the small child at the time, he was stunned. Not only could he speak with the moon but the moon itself held Kuroko in high regard. 'The one whom the moon loves', was the perfect way to describe Kuroko, and so, the rumor spread throughout the entire werewolf world.

However, with such an incredible gift came trouble as well. Many packs sought out Kuroko to have him join their packs. Countless wolves, one after another came to seek the bluenette but luckily they were all pushed away by Aomine and the rest of the pack. They were VERY protective of Kuroko and the moon isn't the only reason. Kuroko is actually a pureblood werewolf with pure blood flowing through his veins.

Everyone, more specifically the pups, named Kuroko the 'White Princess' of their pack. And even though Kise is officially the beta due to being Aomine's mate, Kuroko was practically the queen of the pack due to his heritage and gift, not mentioning his beautiful appearance that left anyone that saw him mesmerized. However, do not be fooled! Even though Kuroko is a beautiful wolf, he's a force to be reckoned with as well!

"Could you ask it about the hunters? Why there are so many around?" Kagami turned to the bluenette, "Maybe also a bit about what happened?" About Kuroko's heat, which frustrates Kagami greatly so.

"Hmm... Acceptable questions..." Kuroko was mostly curious about why his heat came so suddenly. Was another wolf around at the time? Or was something wrong with him? He needed answers. Luckily he could get them tomorrow.

"I hope we can live in peace here a little longer. It's troublesome to keep running.." Kuroko said those words quietly in case anyone was around. "We never even did anything wrong. Why do they hate us?"

Kagami lowered his head, not knowing how to answer at all, "I don't know but I sure know that they have passion for what they do." Hunting with such motivation... it was frightening, "Maybe you could ask the moon about it too?" it would do them no harm to get answers from a godly being, or rather planet or... whatever it was!

"Maybe I can..." Although knowing the moon, it never gives just straight answers... "Oh well. I'll try everything tomorrow."

"Everything depends on you now 'White princess'~" Kagami teased, just to get rid of the tense mood.

Kuroko grumbled as he hit Kagami in the side, making Kagami yell out. Sometimes his pack was really troublesome...

* * *

"I don't want another bath..." Hitoshi whined as Kuroko took the two pups/kids to the bathroom for their bath.

"I can't help you... If your mother's want you to have baths, that's that." Kuroko said.

"But Koko! Look! I'm all clean! I made sure to lick myself earlier!" Nao turned a full circle, just to show Kuroko that he was really clean. Since he and Hitoshi aren't big fans of baths, the small puppy made it his mission to lick himself every day, just to be clean and evade bathing, "D-Don't listen to mama! He's a big meanie!"

"Even if he is, he knows what's best." Kuroko took the two into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them so the kids couldn't escape. "Come on, baths aren't that bad..."

"Yes they are." Hitoshi complained.

"They're the worst! Please Koko! I'll do anything!" The two tried to talk their way out of the bath but when Kuroko placed them into the empty bathtub, they knew that they had to act fast, "C-Can we go to the river instead?" They loved the river, but they hated a bath in a human made bathtub.

"We can't risk the river. Hunters might see us." Kuroko pointed out, making the boys pout. He had a point...

"But... we don't want to. We're already clean!" Hitoshi tried to convince Kuroko too.

"No, no. You're getting baths and that's that."

Kuroko's choice made Nao frustrated, so frustrated that the little pup began crying, "I-I don't want to!" The small puppy, just like any child his age cried, not able to do anything but that.

"N-Nao? It's just a bath!" Kuroko didn't want him to be upset. "Come on... do you want to make things hard on every one?" He asked softly.

"N-No..." The child managed to say in between his sobs and cries as he clung his small hand onto Kuroko's shirt, "Koko... I-I'm..." Nao's cries weren't as loud but the little boy was still crying and sobbing, "I'm scared... I don't want to shower." The small boy was scared of the bathtub, especially when it would be filled with water. A river was so different! It was calm, loving and... and... different!

"But... why is it scary?" Kuroko asked with concern. "I mean, maybe I can take you to the river early in the morning.." But if he did, he might not be able to meet with Akashi…

"R-Really!?" The small boy asked with a bit of excitement but at the same time he also felt guilty. He held Kuroko's shirt tightly, "Its like walls..." Nao explained, seeing the bathtub as a set of four walls that are meant to trap him inside, "Then the water... I'll drown." And then when the water is let out, the small pup feels as if it is a trap. The tall walls prevent him from escaping while the water is slowly rising and eventually he would drown.

"You won't drown.." Kuroko assured but he knew that wouldn't be enough. "What if I got in with you? Then you wouldn't drown."

"Is there enough room?" Hitoshi asked, looking inside the tub.

"R-Really? You will?" Nao asked in surprise but also a bit of hope. He really wanted Kuroko to get in but he didn't want to say it in case he caused more trouble.

"Yes.. I can get in. I guess I need a bath too anyway." Kuroko said and began to fill the tub with warm water.

"Can we still bathe in the river next time?" Hitoshi asked. Even he liked the river better. It felt more natural.

"We'll see... There are many hunters around so we have to be careful, alright? No ears or tails," He looked at Nao. "And no turning at all okay? Tomorrow is the full moon so we'll go back to the forest before nighttime."

"Full moon?" The night that is special to everyone? "I promise." Nao raised up his pinky to promise Kuroko that he won't, "But the ears are not my fault! They come out by themselves!" The small puppy couldn't help it, "They don't listen when I tell them to go back."

"Then you'll just have to keep training to try to keep them in." Kuroko smiled. "You can do that right?"

"Of course!" The small boy smiled.

When the bath was all set up, Kuroko undressed the boys and himself so they could get in. It's not like being naked around each other was an odd thing for werewolves.

They all got in and even though Kuroko was starting to wash Hitoshi's hair, it seems like he's not even there... "Is Koko okay?"

"Huh? Oh, of course... Why do you ask?" Kuroko asked. Hitoshi just shrugged in response.

"Is Koko sleeping?" Nao who was playing with his water duck asked, being close to Kuroko in case the water tries to drawn him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. Not only is he meeting with a hunter, it's the full moon tomorrow…

Nao frowned as he and Hitoshi looked at one another, knowing that something is wrong with Kuroko. He just seemed really sad. Nao turned to hug the bluenette, holding him tightly, "Don't worry Koko, I'll protect you!"

Kuroko looked at him with surprise before sighing with a smile. "Alright. I believe you. I know you can protect us."

"I can too.." Hitoshi pouted.

"The only one who can beat me is me!" Nao giggled as he recited his father's saying, splashing some of the water on Kuroko and Hitoshi. Since there was some soap foam in the water, Nao took it and tried making a big hat but with no success.

Just like his father... Kuroko smiled and tried helping Nao even if it was pointless. "Come on, we need to get clean~ Its bed time soon."

"Okay!" The child smiled, throwing soap foam in the air as he did. Hitoshi and Kuroko smiled as they all soaked in the water, finishing up their bath.

The bath didn't last much longer, especially since the kids were eager to finally escape the claustrophobic tub. Kuroko made sure they were dried and dressed into their bed time clothes before putting them to bed for the night.

Kuroko went to his own bed to sleep but he felt like he couldn't. He was too busy thinking about tomorrow. Meeting with Akashi, the full moon, all the questions he wanted and needed to ask... There's so much to do. It doesn't sound like a lot but there was a lot more in between with the hunters and all.

The door suddenly cracked open and Kuroko sat up, quick to defend himself if he needed to. "Koko?" Oh, it was just Hitoshi. The door opened completely to reveal Nao too.

"What are you two doing? It's late... You need to sleep." Kuroko scolded softly.

"But we want to sleep with you." Nao peeked from behind Hitoshi to see the surprised Kuroko. To be honest, they both felt uncomfortable sleeping with their mums, especially since Kuroko seemed so sad earlier in the shower. They were both worried so they couldn't sleep.

"Do your mother's know?" He didn't want to be yelled at for worrying their mothers.

"No but... can we sleep in here please?" Hitoshi asked.

"Please? They'll know we're with Koko." Kuroko is like their second mother so Kise and Himuro will know what would be the first place to check.

"I guess you're right..." He just really hoped this didn't end badly. "Alright alright. Come on, you guys need sleep."

The pups happily went to Kuroko's bed to lay down with their den mother. "Cheer up Koko." Hitoshi said as they laid down.

"Yeah." Nao yawned as he snuggled close to the bluenette, "I love Koko."

"Yeah." Hitoshi agreed.

"You both know I love you too." Kuroko said softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The two pups both snuggled close to their den mother, clinging onto the bluenette with their small hands as they slowly fell asleep. Really... these two are too much. What will Kuroko do with them? Such troublemakers... but hopefully they'll grow up to be strong independent wolves, just like their parents.

Kuroko softly smiled before he closed his eyes as well. Tomorrow is a bright new day but not just any ordinary day, it's the full moon. The bluenette inwardly sighed as he opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. Hopefully everything will turn out okay and nobody will be hurt.

Kuroko had trouble sleeping but he did manage to fall asleep eventually. The night was cold but it was very bright with the moon almost reaching its full circle. However, as the hours passed by, the moon slowly disappeared and in its place stood the sun. It shone brightly onto the village, marking the beginning of a new day.

Kuroko's tired eyes slowly opened, noticing Nao and Hitoshi who were clinging to him. He smiled as he gently pushed the pups closer to him, snuggling close. He gave them one tight hug before turning over to look at the clock, ten minutes until 7! He was going to be late! Great! Just when he had promised that he would definitely be there when the shop opens!

He had to go now! He barely had time to get dressed, much less even shower! Wait, he showered last night. Ugh, he was tired.

As carefully as he could, Kuroko got off the bed and went to his clothes. Ah, he just had to throw something on, no time to decide what's best to wear!

Once he was dressed and reasonably appropriate, Kuroko went to the bed to pick up the sleeping Nao and Hitoshi. He knew better than to leave the troublemaker pups alone in his room so he took the time to quietly sneak into Himuro's room to place Hitoshi next to him and also Kise's room to put the sleeping Nao next to his mother.

Once the pups were with their mums, Kuroko quickly went to put on his shoes. When he went to Himuro and Murasakibara's room, strangely the giant wasn't there. Did he go somewhere? Kuroko didn't have the time to find out as he quickly opened the door and left.

He ran through the corridors of the apartment complex but just as he reached the outside door, he was pushed back when he bumped into someone. He saved himself before he could fall down on the floor as he looked up to see who it was, Murasakibara! "Ah~ Kuro-chin~? Where are you going~?"

"Oh.. I.." He couldn't tell Murasakibara he was meeting with Akashi, a hunter! He'd be seen as a traitor... He didn't want to lose his pack.

"I just really wanted to go out for a run. Best to do it early in the morning when there's not a lot of people out. You know, so less people notice me." Kuroko lied with a small smile.

"Ehhh~ Really~?" The giant hummed in thought with a big bag in hand. Kuroko looked down at it, thinking that Murasakibara must have gone shopping. How unusual for the purple wolf, "Ah~ Full moon-chin is appearing tonight~ Is it ok if you go~?"

"That's tonight." Kuroko assured, stepping around Murasakibara so he could get closer to the door. "I'll be fine for a morning jog. Don't worry about me, okay? If anyone asks, I went out for a walk."

"Okay~" The giant nodded, not thinking much of Kuroko's jog. Although the pack will be leaving later on in the day to head into the forest again. A full moon night is upon them after all... That's why they all have to go into the forest, "Bye~ Bye~ Kuro-chin~" The giant waved as Kuroko slowly made his way out.

"Good bye Murasakibara-kun. Oh, and try not to make your mate too angry today." Kuroko warned before leaving quickly. He wanted to make it there like he promised!

He ran through the town, heading towards the shop. He was lucky no one got up this early! Otherwise a lot more people will probably be staring at him. When he saw the shop, he saw two people there. They were about to walk inside. Customers? No, one of them was Akashi! The other is probably his boss.

When he saw the redhead, Kuroko tried running faster. He didn't know why but he felt the need to after seeing the said hunter. He ran and ran until he was only meters apart, "Aka-" BOM! Just when Kuroko had tried calling out to the redhead, he fell down, tripping on his way to the shop. He didn't fall too hard but there was still some pain from the fall. How embarrassing...

As soon as Akashi heard someone behind him, he turned but was surprised by what he saw. It was Kuroko! And he was... laying down on the floor? He quickly approached the other to help him up, "Are you alright? Did you fall down?"

"N-No.. I'm fine. I didn't fall." Kuroko said quickly. Who would openly admit they fell in front of the person they're meeting with? That's just embarrassing.

He accepted Akashi's help and stood up. Ah, his knees kind of hurt. Did he scrape them? He leaned down and lifted his pant leg, showing a scraped knee that was just slightly bleeding. Oh, well, it will heal up soon anyway.

Akashi noticed the wound as well when Kuroko looked down at it, "You're bleeding." It wasn't much but it could still use some tending to, "Come inside. I'll disinfect it."

"O-Oh no, it's okay. Really. I was just rushing to get here on time and.. yeah.." Kuroko sighed. "I didn't want to break a promise."

Akashi softly smiled as he gently took Kuroko's hand, "I see." He didn't know why but he was genuinely glad that Kuroko kept his promise. Even though... He felt as if Kuroko would come no matter what... "Please. I insist. Since you ran to make it on time, let me return the favour by treating you." Akashi began making his way to the shop, tagging Kuroko along with him.

"It seems like you're treating me a lot.." Kuroko sighed. He was such a screw up with this hunter huh? "You don't need to. Honest." He's saying that but why is he letting Akashi drag him inside anyway?

"It's the least I could do. We wouldn't want to leave our customer injured like that." Akashi led Kuroko to his seat before he went over to take the first aid kid. He ruffled through the drawers under the counter but couldn't find the said box. The manager noticed and pointed to the storage room, "It's there kiddo."

Akashi nodded, getting the said box before going over to Kuroko again. He kneeled down before the bluenette, "Here, show me your leg."

"I'm fine... really." Kuroko kept insisting. However with Akashi looking at him like that, he sighed and lifted his pant leg. "It's just a scrape, its fine." He didn't like worrying Akashi like this for some odd reason.

The redhead looked up at Kuroko with a smile before reaching into the box to get the disinfectant, pouring some of it on a cotton pad before gently pressing it against Kuroko's injury, "It may not be a life threatening wound or anything of the sort but even so, its better to be safe than sorry. Also, seeing you run like that, I can't help myself. Since you kept your promise, I also want to do something in return."

"B-But.. I.." Gosh, he couldn't think for some reason. That smile Akashi gave... "I-I.. just wanted to meet with you... you said keeping you company was enough right? You didn't need to do this.." Kuroko was just going to heal right up anyway.

That's right. Why did he care about a customer enough to treat just a minor wound? It would cause no harm if left alone so it baffled the redhead. What's more, why is he so happy to see Kuroko again? He couldn't even stop himself from smiling. Is something wrong with him?

"Too late to change my mind now. It's already done." Akashi looked up at the other as he closed the box again, "And yes, if you could grace me with your presence once again, I would be thankful."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile again as he watched Akashi stand back up. "Of course. That's what I came here for, right? I'll keep you company for as long as you'd like." That is until his pack heads out for the night. He'd need to go with them to make sure they'll be okay and to see the full moon. Hunters always did raids on full moons…

Akashi nodded before sitting down beside the bluenette. Regrettably he'll have to end his shift much earlier today due to the full moon. Werewolves are unexpected creatures so you never know what they might do, especially during the full moon. Akashi had more than enough experience to know that the night of the full moon is a special one.

The redhead looked up at Kuroko with a warm smile, "Thank you. Although I can't help but wonder, why were you in such a hurry?" Akashi wouldn't mind if Kuroko was at least a bit late.

"I told you, I don't break promises. I said I'd be here by opening time and yet I nearly slept in... I wanted to make it here on time so I ran." Kuroko explained with a sigh. Maybe he should have taken his time?

What a strange customer, but then again, there was something that amused Akashi greatly. He ran all the way to the shop just to keep the promise? Akashi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought, "I see you're a man of your word then, even to a complete stranger you've just met yesterday." How interesting.

"Oh yeah... I guess it must be strange for a stranger to do that..." It's not like Kuroko could help it. He didn't mean to be like that but he just instinctively did. He doesn't like breaking promises. "So... How have you been? How was the service yesterday? Get a lot of customers?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes. As a matter of fact the double vanilla cake did much better than we thought so we've decided to keep it on the menu after all." They weren't sure before but what cleared their troubles was Kuroko and more customers after him who had praised the said cake. Now that Akashi thought about it... "Would you like a piece of the cake?"

"Really? You'd give me another piece?" Kuroko asked with surprise. But then he looked down and shook his head. "Oh no... I definitely can't have it now. In my rush, I didn't grab any money and I can't take it for free, especially if it's selling well.."

Akashi's smile widened before he slowly reached out to touch Kuroko's hand and grab his attention. Luckily this time, he didn't forget to wear his gloves, "It's no trouble at all. It might be selling out quickly but we're constantly making new ones." When a product is in demand, more is made, "You came here to keep me company and as a way to express my gratitude, I saved you a piece."

Well... if he already saved him a piece... "Alright... I'll keep you company again." Kuroko smiled, squeezing Akashi's hand a little. It was hard to forget that these hands are the hands of a hunter. But then again, they're also the hands of someone who helped him more than once. Washing him when he was in heat, cleaning up his wound... It was strange to see a hunter act like this.

"Alright, give me a second." Akashi returned the gesture and slightly squeezed Kuroko's hand as well before letting go to get the cake. Strange... Kuroko's hands are so warm and welcoming. He didn't know why but he wanted to hold hands much longer... Akashi shook his head, something must really be wrong with him!

He tried to shake off this strange feeling he had as he went to get the cake. Once he got it, he went back to sit next to the bluenette, "I apologise for keeping you waiting. Here it is." He placed the cake down before Kuroko with a smile.

"Its fine, you didn't take long at all." Kuroko assured, returning the smile with his own. It was so nice to see Akashi smile and... even hold hands. And now he's sitting next to him this time!

"It looks as good as it did yesterday." He commented, looking back up at Akashi. "Hey, would you like some? I don't mind sharing."

Sharing? Akashi was a bit surprised. A customer never offered to share before. It's not something you would see normally at all. Actually, it is a bit strange. Akashi hummed, "I'll admit that I didn't have breakfast but I wouldn't like to eat something that isn't my own." He saved the piece especially for Kuroko too.

"Well, I didn't exactly pay for it so it's not mine either." Kuroko smiled. "The workers can try their own goods, right? You've... tried the cake, right?"

Akashi looked away, "O-Of course I did. I'm serving it after all." How embarrassing.

Kuroko was pretty observant which wasn't uncommon with people who need to constantly be aware of hunters and their surroundings. "I don't think you did." He pushed the plate closer to Akashi. "If you don't try some, I won't eat any. And I'll leave too!" He crossed his arms, showing he wasn't going to back down.

Akashi stared in surprise but soon a smirk appeared on his face, "Hoo~ Is that a threat?" Interesting. Although he was impressed how Kuroko managed to conclude that he didn't try the cake yet. Was it that obvious? Or did the other have talent for observing others? "I know you'd like to eat the cake but most of all, I wouldn't want you to leave." He didn't know why but it was true, "Then I suppose that I'll have to try a piece."

"Yeah, you have to." Kuroko was pleased that Akashi complied. Now the other would be able to try his (at the moment) favorite vanilla treat. "Its good, I promise."

Akashi reached out to take the spoon that was on the plate, "I'll take your word for it then." He wasn't much of a sweet tooth but he didn't mind eating sweets from time to time. He cut a piece before eating it, "Surprisingly good." He gave out his verdict.

"What?" Kuroko frowned as he stared at Akashi and the cake. "That's it? Just "good"?" He pouted. "Nothing else?"

Nothing else? "Just so you know, I'm not much of a sweet tooth. Taking that into consideration, I still said that the cake is 'good'. Isn't that high enough of a praise?" Akashi asked curiously.

"I'm not much of a sweet eater neither but... I still really like vanilla things." Kuroko said. "But I guess you're right... "Good" is better than nothing." He confirmed.

But even though Kuroko said that, Akashi could tell that he was a bit disappointed. It couldn't be helped, "Anything vanilla?" It gave Akashi an idea, "Actually there is another vanilla flavoured item on the menu. Perhaps the next time you stop by you could try it?"

"Huh? What is it?" Kuroko asked curiously. "Is it another cake? Or maybe something different?" What could it be?

Akashi smiled after seeing the bluenette's reaction, "Who knows? You'll find out if you come and visit again." This way Akashi would be able to see Kuroko again. Wait... does he want Kuroko to come again? Why? Akashi didn't know why... strange... He's been feeling strange ever since he met the bluenette…

"Then I'll just have to come back." Kuroko wondered if he could show up tomorrow. Who knows what could happen during a full moon after all... He picked up his fork and began eating the cake. "So... how long have you been working here?"

"Not for long as a matter of fact. I've moved to the town... due to certain circumstances, and since I have to support myself, I thought that I should find something to do. This shop was the first thing I've found but it's also quite convenient due to the flexible working hours." This way if emergencies happen, Akashi could go out when called. And emergencies are not an uncommon thing to the hunters.

"Oh, then this job definitely sounds great. Would be a nice place to work at for some extra money." Kuroko thought aloud as he absent mindedly ate his delicious cake. "You seem really good at it though... you're so kind." Was he really saying that to a hunter? But he didn't mind, even if it was making his cheeks burn.

Akashi's smile widened, "I'm honoured you think so." Nobody ever called him 'kind'. It was such a foreign word to him, "Now that I think about it, you mentioned that you didn't have any kind of a job. Are you looking for one?" If so then perhaps Akashi would be able to do something about it.

"Oh yeah... since I just moved here and all, I need to look for a job. Fast." Kuroko sighed, taking another bite of cake to cheer himself up. Murasakibara and Midorima were the only ones working for their pack at the moment. Murasakibara did something with food naturally and Midorima... Actually, Kuroko didn't ask what he did for a job yet.

However, if Kuroko found a job then he would be able to help too. Maybe buy presents for the pups? "If that's the case then how about working here? I could put in a good word for you." Akashi offered but even so something inside him was extremely confused. He never offered anyone help like this.

"You'd do that for me?" Kuroko asked. "I don't know if I could do it as good as you but... I'd try my best if I got the job!"

"As long as you have the motivation, you'll succeed." Akashi assured as he leaned against the table, "I don't see a reason as to why you wouldn't be able to pull it off. You're enjoyable to talk to, dependable and kind natured as well." All good qualities of a waiter.

"You really think so?" He could already feel his chest swell, or rather his heart, when he heard Akashi compliment him like that. What a kind hunter... Was this even the same hunter? Maybe it was just a twin or something?

Akashi nodded, "Of course. I have no doubt in my mind. If you decide to apply then I would be able to help you as well." Perhaps he could be Kuroko's tutor? That would be interesting.

"That sounds amazing... and this way I can pay you back." Kuroko hummed. Should he do it? Well, why not! "Okay! I'll try working here if they let me."

"Perfect." This way Akashi didn't have to worry about Kuroko not coming back. But then again... why would he worry about that? He looked up at the bluenette with a smile, "Then you can submit your application today. However, it will take a week for it to be processed which means that you'll have to wait." Regrettably so, "Trust me when I say that the job is guaranteed. That I can promise."

"Thank you. You really are so kind." Kuroko let out a soft laugh, feeling happy that Akashi would do so much for him.

Akashi's body stiffened when he heard the soft laugh of the other. So tender and gentle... Wait a second! Why did he freeze like that? Akashi wondered as he stared in wonder at the other beside him. His body didn't listen to him at all and his mind was playing tricks on him as well. Not to mention his heart that was beating much faster than it normally would have.

Akashi touched his chest in hopes of calming down a bit. How strange... His crimson eye moved to look at the bluenette, "You're quite something, aren't you? Is that also a part of your charm?"

"Huh?" What did Akashi mean? Kuroko looked up at him, noticing his slightly pink cheeks. His hand was also on his chest... is he okay? "What do you mean? Did I do something?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Akashi quickly dismissed the thought, although he wasn't able to take his eye off the bluenette at all, "It's just that I find myself intrigued by you." He said with a bit of hesitancy. After all, it's not something you would say only on your second meeting, "As I said before, you're a very pleasing person to be with. That's why I can't help but find the need to help you."

Akashi couldn't even believe himself at all. Was it really him talking at all? "Please forgive me if I don't make any sense whatsoever." He didn't even make any sense to himself.

"No... no, it's alright. You make sense, its fine." But he really couldn't believe what Akashi was saying. He wouldn't be saying these things if he knew what he was. The very thought made him... a little sad... He couldn't ever show Akashi what he was, no matter what. "Thank you for your kind words. And for trying to help me."

The redhead looked up at the other in sort of a confusion. He wasn't confused by Kuroko at all but rather himself. What was he doing? Why does he feel this way? How strange... so very strange. He held onto his chest before lowering his hand. He had to calm down, "Thank you for listening as well, and also taking the time to come here. I know it must have been a hassle."

"No no! Its fine. It wasn't any hassle." Kuroko assured the hunter, placing his hand over Akashi's on the table. "Trust me... I like coming here." He gave a soft, nervous smile. Will Akashi think he's weird for saying that?

The redhead looked up with a smile, feeling the soft and warm hand touch his. He gently squeezed the hand back as his crimson eye met two teal blue orbs, "I see. I'm glad to hear that because I enjoy conversing with you." He didn't know why but it was true, "I look forward to working with you in a weeks time."

"I look forward to working with you too." Kuroko smiled. He couldn't believe it. He was feeling happy over working with his enemy!

It was strange how a simple contact could make such a huge difference. Those warm hands... they're really sincere... "Then let me go get the contract." Akashi was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around to see his manager behind him, "Already a step ahead of you kiddo." The man smiled but Akashi couldn't do anything but stare in shock.

He didn't feel the man coming behind him at all. Since he's a hunter, he's always aware of his surroundings and knows when someone is going up to sneak behind him. But this time he couldn't tell at all... Now Akashi was beginning to worry, more than worry.

The manager turned to the bluenette, noticing how the two held hands, "So I overheard that you'd like to work here. Is that true?" The manager asked but then remembered that he was being rude, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear since you were pretty loud."

Ah, he overheard? Kuroko glanced around the cafe for a second. Well, they were the only ones there after all... How embarrassing. He talks to Akashi and forgets about his surroundings... What kind of a wolf is he?

He looked down but then noticed they were still holding hands. He felt his face heat up as he debated on letting go or not. What's the point if the man already seen them? "Yes... I'm looking for a nice job and he said I might be good for this one.."

The manager smiled widely as he pat Kuroko's back with a bit more force. The man was a bigger sized man so it couldn't be helped, "I see, I see! That's good little one! Actually, we're in need of more staff so it would be great if you applied! You seemed really passionate when you said to kiddo here that you wanted to work. That sincere smile can't fool anyone!" Actually the man was a bit startled. He never saw someone who would want to work with such a smile on their face, "So tell me, do you have any previous experiences?"

He saw everything too? Kuroko put a hand over his mouth when he heard about his smile. No one ever explained his smiles like that. "N-No... Not with cafe's anyway... Before I did just one time jobs, maybe I'll do a job twice... It was usually things like lifting and moving things or watching pets."

The man hummed in thought, "Lifting? You did that little one?" Since Kuroko doesn't seem so strong and is of small build, the man wouldn't put him as someone who could lift much. But then again, this kid is full of surprises! "Doesn't sound too bad. At least you did some work and that's all that counts. When you work at a caffe, all you have to do is take orders and bring the food to the table. Nothing too hard."

Akashi noticed how Kuroko's face gained a bit of pinkish colour. Not only that but he moved one of his hands on his mouth when the manager had mentioned his smile. He must be nervous. Akashi moved both of his hands to cup Kuroko's one, holding it tightly yet gently in assurance, "I'm sure Kuroko is more than capable. I vouch for him."

"Too kind.." Kuroko murmured under his hand. And there he goes smiling again! Luckily he was still covering it up. He held Akashi's hands tightly, looking back up at the man. He finally removed his other hand from his mouth when he wasn't smiling as much anymore. He was getting a job, of course he couldn't help but smile a little at least! "I guess I could do it.."

"That's the spirit! Hahaha!" The man pat Kuroko's back again while the said werewolf flinched in slight pain. This human is strong... "I'll give you the application right away then! It's just formalities but consider yourself already accepted!" Since Akashi vouched for him as well, the manager had nothing against it, "Give me a second."

The manager left to search for the application while Akashi turned to the bluenette. The man really had more force then he knew, "He's an honest and trustworthy man. I'm sure that there will be no problems." But aside from that, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kuroko looked over at Akashi as he absent mindedly rubbed his back. "Oh, yeah... yeah I'm okay. He's quite strong isn't he? He'd probably be better at moving things than me." He gave a soft chuckle. But even if he laughed, he was still thinking about that strength. His back actually felt a bit sore now! Strong humans are scary... "But... I thank you for your concern. It makes me relieved to know you care."

Yeah, Akashi does care. Strangely enough, "Of course, especially since I know the manager by now." Also his tremendous strength, "Then I take it that you'll leave after completing the application form?" Akashi asked as he gently squeezed Kuroko's hand.

"Yeah, probably. I got some things to do today. But that's later on." Kuroko sighed. Tonight was a big night after all... "Thank you for getting this job for me. I really needed it."

Even though Akashi knew Kuroko would leave, he still felt depressed about it, "It's no problem." He assured. Although, now that he thought about it, it would benefit him as well since he has to leave earlier today. The full moon... Akashi looked up at the other as their eyes met, "Whatever you do just make sure to stay clear of the forest at all costs. Especially today."

If only Akashi knew what he really was... But, he didn't so he had to feign ignorance. "Huh? Why?" Kuroko asked, pretending to be curious. "I can't go into the forest at all? There aren't bears in there or something right?"

"No." Akashi's crimson eye narrowed, "Today is the night of the full moon." And that alone said it all. The hunters knew about the full moon before anyone else ever did among the humans. They debated about informing the rest of the humankind but in the end concluded that it was necessary. If ordinary people didn't know about the full moon, then there would be many more causalities. This way the humans know to stay away from the forest and in their homes. That however, doesn't apply to the hunters.

"With the full moon in the sky, the werewolves are much more dangerous than ever before." Who knows what can happen? Even now, Akashi doesn't know if this is his last day to live. No one can tell.

"There are werewolves in the forest?" So this really did mean Akashi might go out tonight... "You won't go out there either right? I wouldn't want you to get hurt.."

Akashi didn't hesitate to reply, "No. I'll stay home and rest for the day. In the state I'm in, I can be content that the manager is letting me work." Akashi lied. Even though he still wore his bandages and still bore his injuries, he had to go. It's a hunter's duty to be prepared for the night of the full moon. Even if Nijimura might send him back, Akashi will still go either way.

"I heard that the werewolves have become active in this area so please take caution. They don't usually wonder around town during daytime but at night it's a different story." Not only during the full moon but other nights as well.

"Oh.." Kuroko really hoped Akashi would stay home. He didn't know if he could try killing him a second time if he came after his pack. "I hope you get better then... You better stay away from the forest too. I don't want those werewolves to get you." And it was true. He didn't want his pack to find Akashi at all. They all thought he was dead after Kuroko told them what happened that one night.

The redhead nodded yet the sense of deceit lingered within him. As a hunter, Akashi and the rest had to lie. Especially when they're with their families and friends... A hunter risks everything for the hunt, "Thank you." Now he'll at least have some sense of calm, knowing that Kuroko will be safe at home.

 _Ding~ Dong~_ The door bell rang as new customers entered the shop. Akashi looked up at the clock to notice that half an hour had already passed. Time really flies when Kuroko is around, "It seems that it's already time to part."

"It seems so... but I have to stay a bit longer to fill out an application, remember?" Kuroko wished they had more time to talk. But, things weren't always so lucky. "I'll go once I fill one out, but I suppose you have to take their orders now... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Tomorrow... Will Akashi be there? "I might not come in tomorrow, however, I'm not certain. If you'd like you can come but I can't guarantee that I'll be here." Or even if he'll be alive.

Oh no, he was going out tonight! Hopefully the hunters won't be able to find them. "Why?... You really aren't planning to go out, are you?" He asked worriedly. "If it's some dare by friends or something, please don't go. It's dangerous. You could get hurt! I don't want to see you hurt. I want to see you tomorrow. I want to see you the next day and the day after that.."

He was just trying to persuade Akashi not to go for his and his pack's sake, but now it was also for Akashi's. His words were true. He wanted to see Akashi again, but not as enemies. He liked meeting with him at the cafe, where they can just be themselves. Not werewolf and hunter, but just Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi's eye slightly widened in surprise. Why would someone he only met yesterday worry about him so much? It was strange but at the same time Akashi was glad... He didn't know why but he was, "I'm not going to the forest. I'll be going to a friend's house and knowing him he might try to persuade me to stay." Akashi hates lying but right now it couldn't be helped. Why does he feel so torn up? Usually he could lie to anyone at any time of the day but now he couldn't.

"I want to see you too and that's why I'll come back. I promise." Akashi made it his aim to get out of the forest alive, because now he had a purpose to, "I'll be here so don't worry. However, you have to come back as well. Stay home where its safe so we can both meet again and again."

"You better come back... I'm going to hold you against that. I'm going to be here in the morning again, and you better be here." Kuroko demanded, but his voice was soft.

"I promise I'm coming back. I'll be safe." He promised as well. He didn't lie either. He will come back and he will be safe. He'll make sure of it.

Akashi smiled as the two held hands tightly. Although while the two made their promises, there was one man that was watching them behind the counter. He held the application form in hand but somehow he didn't know if he should go and interrupt their moment. The manager peeked from under the counter, staring at the two being all lovely dovely. Truly he felt like watching some kind of a romance movie... 'For real?' He thought to himself before he sighed.

He has to go. New customers arrived as well so he'd have to interrupt the two romantics. He stood up from under the counter and made his way to the two, "Ehem... I'm sorry to interrupt but we gotta get back to work." He said as Akashi nodded, "I apologise." Akashi turned to Kuroko once again, "Then I'll definitely see you tomorrow again."

"Same here." Kuroko replied with a smile. Almost reluctantly he let go of Akashi's hands, already missing the warmth. They always wore gloves so he kind of wished they didn't have gloves on. But his scars... He didn't want Akashi to ask questions.

When he was given the application, he began to fill it out quickly. He left the pack without them noticing after all. Today is the day of the full moon, so they might be worried if he just suddenly disappeared.

"Alrighty! Then in about a week you'll be all set to work here!" The manager took the application with a smile, "But if you decide to come before that then we could give you some lessons before you begin the actual task." It would be good training too.

"Training?" Kuroko could already start training? "How long does training usually last for?"

"Well actually there is no training required. Other shops may do it but since we're a family business, we do things our own way around here. It's all about first impressions little one! And I have this feeling that you'll do just well without it. However, if you'd like, we could give you some tips and tricks on how to do the job? But that's only if you'd like." It's all up to Kuroko really.

"I'd like that. Thank you very much." Kuroko smiled again without realizing. He finally had an easy job with a nice co-worker and manager. He couldn't wait to start. "I have to go now. Thank you again for a chance."

"No problem little one!" The manager pat Kuroko on the back again, "Hahaha! With you here, we're sure to up our business!" More staff equals more ideas, and more ideas equals more products which eventually leads to more customers, "Be safe little one!" The manager waved as Kuroko made his way out of the shop. The bluenette spared one more glance at Akashi who gave him a small wave as well as he finished taking orders of the new customers.

Kuroko felt some heat in his cheeks for some reason as he stared at Akashi. He gave a small wave, unable to stop smiling. Then he left quickly, hoping he didn't embarrass himself. Anyway, he has to make it back to the pack so they can prepare for tonight.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** LAST GAME is out! We hope that this chapter makes up for not being able to see the movie, at least a little bit :( I'm a bit sick today so sorry but my note will be short. I do want to thank those who reviewed and support us! Please if you could spread the word around to the other Akakuro fans then it would be great. We really need the support. Thank you everyone and see you next time! (We'll probably update by the end of this month or next month ;3; Not sure)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Again, a short note :c sorry guys- Uh, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. yay, akakuro moments c:

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


	4. Moon's light

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) and MPreg then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Moon's light**

* * *

Kuroko quickly made his way home but didn't rush so that he didn't seem suspicious to the hunters. Normally the hunters wouldn't mind but on the day of the full moon, they all had their eyes peeled to notice even the smallest of details. He walked and walked until he reached his apartment complex.

Kuroko went in, taking out his key to open the door. When he did, the door opened to reveal the pack eating in the kitchen. They all quickly looked to the door and when they noticed that it was Kuroko, they relaxed again, "Where were you Tetsu?" Aomine asked in between his bites as Nao and Hitoshi stood up and ran to their den mother, "Koko look! Its meat! I'll share some with you!" The small pups hugged Kuroko's legs.

"That's alright, you don't have to share." Kuroko assured as he and the kids walked back to the kitchen. After looking at everyone, they seemed normal... except maybe Himuro. Yesterday he had been really angry with Murasakibara and now he was acting like a teenager in love. Snuggling close to his mate, looking all happy and stuff. Did something happen?

"Papa got food this morning. Most of it is mama's favorites." Hitoshi explained, sitting back down to eat.

"Che! So sly…" Kagami mumbled before taking a huge chunk of meat to eat. Meanwhile, Murasakibara was leaning close against his mate as well, more than glad that his mate is happy, "Muro-chin deserves only the best~"

"And that's why I'm glad to have you." Himuro practically purred. Man, having a mate does weird things to a person huh?

"Aominicchi! Why don't you do stuff like that for me?!" Kise whined towards his mate.

Kuroko sat down beside Nao and Kagami, trying to ignore the saddening thoughts of not having a mate.

"Huh? I do it all the time! Don't my seducing looks give you the chills?" The tanned werewolf said as he chewed on his meat.

"No! Not at all!" Kise whimpered, reaching out to hold onto Aomine's arm. "I want gifts too! And open affection!"

"Open affection? Why do you need that when I can give you something much more? Let's do it ri-" A hand suddenly found it's way on Aomine's lips and it was that of his mate. The tanned wolf grumbled before moving his mate's hand away, "What? You don't want me to take care of y-"

"Pups are here! The pack is here!" Kise sighed. "I don't want affection like that. I want to be hugged and held too…"

Aomine gave his mate a look before sighing again. He reached out to pick up his mate and place him on his lap, much to the other's surprise, "Is that better? That's as close as it gets right?" The tanned wolf picked up a fork, ugh, he always preferred eating by hands but for his mate, he would use a fork.

Aomine raised a piece of meat up to Kise's lips, "Say ahhh~"

"A-Aominicchi." His mate was actually showing him attention and affection!

As the pack watched, Kuroko felt a tug on his arm. He looked down at Nao who had tried getting his attention. "Nao?"

The small child looked up at Kuroko but then spared a glance at his parents. He stuck out his tongue as he turned to Kuroko, "Ewww... Koko why do mama and papa always do that?"

"Well... because they're mates. Which means they love each other and they like to show it." Kuroko explained. He really wished he could have a mate of his own... It seems like every time he goes back to his pack; he's surrounded by mates that just remind him how he doesn't have one of his own.

"Mates?" Nao tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What is a mate?" Nao curiously asked, "Can I eat it?"

"No, of course not." Kuroko said quickly. Well, you technically could... it would just be considered cannibalism... Actually, let's get off this topic. "Mates are... they're two people who love each other so much that they'll be together for as long as they live. They generally don't find anyone else either, even if one of them were to... go away."

"Go away?" Nao asked, still a bit confused. He looked up at Kuroko before looking at his parents, uncle Murasakibara and Himuro as well as uncle Takao and Midorima. This was confusing... He turned to Kuroko again, "Where is Koko's mate? Did he go away?"

"No... No, I never even had a mate before." Kuroko mumbled quietly. "I haven't found them yet. I hope I find them soon though." Who knows if he ever will? His only hope was that heat he suddenly had. His potential mate could've been around but maybe they weren't. Maybe Kuroko was just different…

Nao was looking up at the other, noticing how Kuroko's expression changed to a sad one. Kuroko never had a mate? The child gently leaned to hug his den mother, squeezing him tightly, "Don't worry Koko, I know you'll find them! If not, then I'll be Koko's mate because I love Koko very, very, very, very much!" The small pup tightened his hug.

"I-I don't think your parents would like that." Kuroko said, reluctantly patting Nao on the head. "You should be mates with someone you "love" love. Not your den mother."

"Huh? But I 'love' Koko." Nao looked at Kuroko while still hugging him. The small child had no idea what real 'love' meant of course so he was more than confused. Small children are really pure and still have a lot to learn, "I don't want Koko to be sad... So please don't worry Koko." Nao gently squeezed the other again.

"I'm not sad Nao. I'm fine." Kuroko insisted, gently getting Nao to stop hugging him. "Just eat your breakfast, okay? Today's a big day."

But even though the small pup complied, Nao didn't seem so sure. However, since Kuroko really seemed sad and didn't want to talk about it, the pup took his fork to continue eating, "Okay..." He ate slowly but also a bit worriedly. Kagami who was sitting beside the bluenette heard it all but decided not to say anything and just eavesdrop. Now wasn't the right time anyway.

Even though tonight was special, the day went on normally. The pack didn't go outside much so they could avoid suspicious hunter eyes. They had to get ready for the night. They'd leave before it became dark so they could make it to their hidden den before the moon rose.

It was almost half past five so the pack would have to slowly take their leave. They have a lot to do so there was no time to spare. It would be better if they took off earlier than later due to the hunters and the time it took them to get to their den. Now that they thought about it, if they stayed in the forest all this time, then they wouldn't have had any problems. However, since the pack missed the town and their human forms, they all decided to venture and go.

However, now they had to go back, "Come on everyone! We don't have much time! Oi Kise! What's taking so long!?" Aomine was loud so that the whole pack could hear him across the apartment, but more importantly his mate who took forever in the bathroom!

"Don't rush me!" Kise replied from inside the bathroom. Like, how rude! "I told you before, we all shouldn't suddenly leave together anyway! Hunter eyes are everywhere!" It would look suspicious wouldn't it?

"But it's already too late to split into groups and leave." Takao noted. He was only saying that because Midorima had said that to him when they talked about it.

The said green head sighed. Seriously... the fact that Aomine became the alpha amazes him. He has the strength of course but not much of brains to think for the entire pack, "If we split now then we face the danger of the moon's effect. If we find ourselves alone when that happens, then we'll forget all reason and do as the wolves within us wish. However if we're together, we have a higher chance of containing ourselves until the full moon is up."

"Exactly doc! Just what I had in mind!" Some members of the pack deadpanned, knowing it might have just been a coincidence after all, "Oi! Kise! Are you giving birth or something?" Aomine teased as Nao's ears perked up, confused. Aomine smirked while turning to his son, "You just may have a little brother or sister Nao."

"R-Really?" The pup asked in surprise and confusion, not knowing that his father was teasing his mum at all.

"Don't say things like that!" Kise told his mate. Soon he opened the door with a big sigh. "Geez, you're all are so impatient." He pouted. "But I'm done. We can go now if everyone's ready."

"Um... before we go..." Kuroko began to speak up. "Does anyone have any questions they need to have answered?"

The pack was in thought but Aomine was the first one to speak up, "Yeah. Ask her why I got such a whiny mate." He teased.

"Aominicchi!" Kise whined. "You're so mean!"

"I don't think I should ask that..." It's not very polite after all.

"I don't have any questions." Himuro said. Most of the pack nodded in agreement.

Kagami stepped forward to stand next to Kuroko, placing his hand on the other's arm, "This is your night Kuroko. That's why you should ask the moon anything you want. About everything." The rest of the pack nodded again.

"Are you sure?" Kuroko asked reluctantly. This was his gift, but he didn't want to use it only for himself.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "You need answers more than any of us here. We know how desperate you are to find them." It isn't only the pups that noticed Kuroko's gloomy state but the rest of the pack as well. Whenever they would interact together as mates, they would always notice how Kuroko watched, feeling empty.

"Go for it Tetsu." Aomine agreed as well, "Our only wish is for you to find all of your answers."

They were really so kind... His pack was definitely not heartless. "Thank you everyone." Kuroko nodded. "I guess we're ready to go then. We need to leave before its dark out."

"Yay!" The two pups cheered, although Hitoshi did with a bit less enthusiasm. It wasn't as if the pup wasn't excited but he was a bit lazy, just like his father. Nao ran up to his mum before tugging on his leg, "Mama you have to hurry this time okay? If you don't we'll be late." The small pup scolded his mother.

"Sorry, sorry..." Kise sighed. "I'll be quick next time. Now let's go before its become really late!"

"Okay!" Nao cheered as everyone began making their way out of the apartment. Luckily it was around the time the old grandma took her afternoon nap, so she wouldn't be here to slow them down. They wouldn't mind talking to her of course, but right now time was of the essence.

The pack made their way out and onto the streets, walking in the crowded areas as to not attract attention. Also it wasn't as if they were all walking in one big group either. That way they would really raise suspicion as Kise said, so they separated into groups that were walking near or on the other side of the road.

They slowly made their way towards the outskirts of the town, luckily unnoticed by the hunters' eyes. A wolf with no experience would be noticed right away but not this experienced pack, no. Finally when they all made it to the forest, they could somehow relax, however, they knew better than to transform near the town so they slowly made their way further into the forest.

"Are we there yet? Can we change?" Nao tiredly asked, holding his mama's hand.

"Not yet... just a little further. We're almost there okay?" Kise assured. The pups may be tired now but when the full moon comes, they'll probably be over excited and hyper.

Meanwhile Kuroko approached Aomine beside Kise and Nao. "Aomine-kun... should I part from the pack earlier? Since we're a bit behind schedule, should I leave earlier?"

The alpha of the pack was on edge, cautious should anyone see his pack, "Okay, but when you're done, come back and find us. You know that without you, there's no telling what we might do." Kuroko is the only safe line they have.

"Of course. I'll have to." Kuroko smiled. "You guys can be reckless sometimes after all." He teased them. "But I should probably go soon. It's starting to get dark and the moon will rise soon."

"Yeah, good idea. Good luck Tetsu." Aomine gave Kuroko one big pat on the shoulder before the bluenette took his leave, separating from the pack.

Now that Kuroko left and the moon was upon them, it was time that they transform. They were far from the town as well so it was the perfect time, "Its time to roll!" Aomine smirked, turning to the rest who sighed, mainly Midorima.

"Yay! We can run around!" Nao excitedly jumped.

"But not too far!" Kise warned.

"We never get to go anywhere." Hitoshi complained, earning a glare from his mother. With the full moon coming, they had to stick together. When their human conscious leaves for the night and all that is left is the wolf in them, they only had each other to depend on.

And although they were different from werewolves, it was the same thing for hunters. They wouldn't risk lives for each other, but they were stronger as a group.

To spread out across the forest to cover more ground, the hunters split into groups. Akashi was there, injuries or no injuries, just like a lot of the other hunters. Even when injured, other hunters expect everyone to fight until they die.

Now with these groups, Akashi was just lucky he was placed in a different group from Haizaki. He wasn't with Nijimura either since they were both group leaders, but still. No Haizaki in his group equals no headaches.

However... That still didn't stop Haizaki from bothering him as they prepared for the hunt...

"So what made you come today? You didn't have to but you did." Nijimura had told Akashi that he didn't have to come but being who he is, he came anyway. "Think you'll see your precious werewolf again?" Haizaki teased.

Akashi tried to ignore the silver head as much as he could while polishing his gun and getting ready for the hunt, "It's a hunter's duty to be ready, especially on the night of the full moon." He couldn't forgive himself if he just stayed home to rest while some of his comrades might die in battle. It's unsightly. The second question Akashi ignored completely.

"It's not very nice to ignore someone like that." Haizaki pointed out, leaning closer to the redhead. "If you don't say anything about that werewolf, I'm just going to assume it's true~"

Haizaki's eyes widened when he soon found a gun pointing to his head, "Too close Haizaki Shougo. I'd advise you to step away." Akashi's crimson eye was sharp and dangerous. That alone gave Haizaki the chills to move as Akashi moved the gun away, "If the white wolf appears... I'll be sure to take its life this time."

"Too bad I won't be around to see it." Haizaki got up, trying not to seem like he was leaving only because a gun was pointed at him. "I'm going to make sure my team doesn't end up accidentally shooting themselves while polishing their guns." Not that he'd care if they did. He liked working alone. "Good luck, wolf lover."

Akashi didn't reply as Haizaki finally left. Good riddle. The man is all talk but no action, running away like that with his tail in between his legs when he saw a gun. How pitiful. Akashi won't be wasting his time on someone like him.

However, soon the door opened again to reveal the commander, Nijimura. The raven head gave Akashi a look, "Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked, not in worry but rather as a comrade to another one of his own. He couldn't stop the redhead anyway. Akashi may not seem like it but he is stubborn.

"Yes." The redhead nodded as he finished loading his gun. Nijimura hesitated but in the end agreed, "Be ready in five minutes. We're heading out." Akashi nodded as he picked up another one of his pistols from the table. Let the hunt begin.

Finally, the full moon had arrived. Every werewolf caught under its light beam would be transformed. Even Kuroko had been changed to his beautiful white wolf form, but unlike other werewolves, he did not lose his sense of human self and mind.

In human legends, werewolves turn into wolves only on the full moons. They weren't exactly wrong. Werewolves are just forced to change under the full moon and become animals. They can change whenever they want but with the full moon, they had no choice.

Running through the forest quickly, Kuroko tried finding a secluded spot that was in the moonlight. He couldn't let hunters find him, which means he had to ask questions fast. Because the only way to contact the moon is- Ah, there's a spot!

Kuroko rushed to a large rock that wasn't being blocked by any tree's shade. He looked up, seeing the beautiful white full moon. It was time. He couldn't waste any more moments. He had to return to the pack to make sure they stay safe and out of trouble. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and lifting his head towards the sky. Then he howled out to the moon.

Kuroko's howl could be heard for miles away while a soft breeze brushed against the forest trees. As Kuroko howled, suddenly that calm breeze was interrupted with a sort of a shockwave that spread throughout the entire forest and beyond. The moon glowed brightly, revealing a bright crimson red color that covered everything under it in a red glow.

The moon's color slowly began reverting back to its original beige white as it shone brighter than ever before. Kuroko ceased his howls, knowing it was time. There was silence until a soft breeze blew, bringing along with it the gentle voice of the moon, _"My dear child. I've missed you dearly."_ The wind softly blew across the white wolf, as if moon itself was embracing him gently.

"I must admit; I've missed you too." Kuroko said politely. He knew the moon very well but he was still a wolf and the moon... Well, the moon was the moon. Practically a God to wolves, "I have so many questions but I never have enough time..."

The gentle winds ceased their blow as the moon's white glow lighted up the entire forest, almost as if it was daytime, _"Time is that which everyone desires. However, to alter it or change it would have an influence on the whole being of the universe."_

"I suppose you're right." Kuroko said thoughtfully before looking back up. "Then I'll get as many questions in as I can. I'm sorry I can't be formal this time around." Not with hunters around.

"So... A pack mate of mine wanted to know why so many hunters are around. Like, they're a few hunters around every town but this one has a lot." Kuroko explained.

There was nothing but silence until the winds moved again, _"It is true that there are more of those who wish you harm in your new home. However, that is only a wave that will pass."_ A wave? The moon spoke in riddles so Kuroko always had to take his time to try and understand. It must mean that the hunters will leave then? But why?

So then the hunters won't be any trouble for much longer... what else did he need to ask?

"Oh... I.. I know I've asked about my mate before but... What about my heat? The one that suddenly appeared. It never happens this time of the year and my pack said it could be because of my mate." Kuroko stepped forward even though he got no closer to the moon at all. "Please, I need to know."

The winds suddenly picked up as a stronger gush of wind passed Kuroko by. However, the wave soon passed as the gentle winds came back, _"You have crossed paths with the cursed red rose. It may be something you seek, yet the rose is cursed for disobeying the gods themselves."_ The moon's voice was gentle at all times which meant that it was impossible to distinguish any emotion at all, if the moon had emotions that is.

 _"You my child may very well be affected by the red rose's curse as well. A simple red string binds you to the poisonous rose."_

"Cursed? Poison? Can't you tell me more?" Kuroko asked but nothing but silence came. He took another deep breath before sighing deeply, "What about... the redheaded hunter? Akashi Seijuuro. Can you tell me about him? Would he kill me if he found out I was a werewolf? And what's with the eye patch?"

The moon's glow slowly began to lose it's strong light, _"Akashi Seijuro is a being with two sides. One is that which you see, yet another part of him is hidden deep in the darkness. His eye which he hides represents that very dark side of him."_ The winds blew again across the white wolf gently, _"His wheels of fate have began to move as well which will have an influence on his judgment."_

A hidden dark side? That can't be good... Kuroko whimpered a little as he tried figuring out what that could mean. "Why? Why does he have a dark side?" He asked. "Is it because he's a hunter? If he's not a hunter, will it go away?"

The moon's voice couldn't be heard anymore as the gentle winds moved, brushing Kuroko's fur before they ceased completely. Kuroko looked up at the glowing orb but knew that its light was slowly diminishing, turning into an ordinary full moon. It was over already? But he had so many more questions!

Kuroko tried to howl again but as soon as he leaned up, a bullet had passed him with the gunshot resonating throughout the forest. The white wolf quickly turned to the side to notice four hunters aiming at him, "Che~ Missed huh?"

Kuroko stared at them with surprise before letting a growl escape. They already found him? He thought he'd have more time!

Was it fight or run? Which one... If he ran, where would he go? He can't lead them to the pack after all so he had to fight. He jumped down from the rock, snarling towards the hunters. None of the hunters could be recognized or rather, none were Akashi so he didn't have to hold back.

"What was that? Did you hear?" A hunter that is a part of another group asked his comrades, listening for any other sounds that would come. A certain redhead listened in as well, certain he had heard a gunshot but more importantly a howl before that. A werewolf was near, "Let's go."

Akashi took the lead as his group made it's way to where they thought the gunshot came from. He didn't know why the group didn't radio in but they'd find out soon enough.

Werewolves had their size, strength and claws to fight but because Kuroko didn't like seeing much blood, he preferred to fight in another way.

His method of fighting was usually knocking the hunters out if killing could be avoided. With his speed and size, he could easily kick a hunter into a tree and stun them if he so wanted. And that was actually what he did with this group of hunters. He only got shot once in the shoulder but luckily it wasn't a tranquilizer. Although it was silver so it did sting him...

Now he had to go before-

Kuroko snapped his head towards the trees. More hunters! He got into a defensive stance, watching the hunters emerge when suddenly Kuroko's growl faltered. Amongst the group of hunters was his new co-worker... Akashi.

The new group of hunters stopped mid-way when they saw the white wolf in the distance. Akashi's eye slightly widened as he stretched out his hand before his group, silently telling them not to go forward any further. His crimson eye stared at the magnificent sight before him... The beautiful white wolf stood in place and behind it, a full moon that glowed brightly. It was a majestic sight, even for a hunter. However, his teammates didn't think the same way he did.

"Let's go get it!" One of the hunters raised his voice, pointing his gun at the white wolf.

"No, wait." Akashi wasn't about to let his team go and get themselves killed. That and there was just something within him that didn't feel right. He touched his eye patch which started to sting, while his other crimson eye watched the wolf come closer.

Kuroko was still cautious as he slowly moved closer to the group. He slightly lowered his shoulders, trying to seem a bit smaller to show the hunters he meant no harm. Akashi said he wouldn't be here tonight... But knowing hunters, they'd lie or go hunt anyway.

He was close enough to Akashi that he was able to sniff the outstretched hand which was the only thing keeping the other hunters from attacking him. Akashi didn't know it was him so... Why wasn't he attacking him? Because of that night in the cave?

The redhead was careful and didn't try to make any sudden moves as to not startle the wolf. So the two of them really did meet again? Was it luck or fate? Surely now Akashi will be able to take the white wolf down. The redhead slowly moved his hand away from his eye patch yet with the curious teal blue eyes that were watching him, it was hard to do anything unnoticed.

Other hunters watched anxiously, their hearts bumping and their hands grasped their guns tightly. Why aren't they attacking? Their sworn enemy is right before them! The inexperienced hunters felt adrenaline rush through them, as one of them raised his gun quietly and luckily unnoticed by the wolf.

The white wolf howled in pain when the hunter's bullet hit him in his side, in the area of his ribs. He didn't do anything! Kuroko looked at the hunter who shot him, growling ferociously. Did he attack them? No! So why did he shoot?!

He moved by Akashi, approaching the frightened hunter. He was pretty angry but he still wouldn't kill... Even though these hunters wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"No way..." The hunter shook, shocked that the white wolf had survived the attack, "M-Monster!" The hunters all began to shoot apart from Akashi who tried to stop them, however, with his wounded body, it was proving difficult to do. The group kept on shooting in fear, "Stop!" Akashi raised his voice but it could be barely heard over the constant gunshots. Experienced hunters know better than to panic and that's why experience makes that much of a difference.

Luckily with their panic, it was super easy to dodge their bullets even from close range. Kuroko jumped on the hunter who shot him first. He snarled and was tempted to just bite into him to show him what pain he felt, but he knew how to control anger. He barked angrily, slamming his paws into the hunter's chest before getting off him.

Look, he was running! A coward hunter! Kuroko looked towards the others. They were shaking... Rookies probably. He growled at them and snapped his jaws, watching them run off. Except for Akashi of course.

When he was sure the hunters were gone, he looked over at Akashi. Would he shoot him too? He was still a werewolf after all... He stood before Akashi, waiting to see what he would do.

Their eyes met as Akashi faced the white wolf head on. This must really be fate, to meet like this again. However, he came to this town from a faraway land with a mission to capture the white wolf, and that is precisely what he will do. Akashi slowly moved his hand up; pointing his gun towards the white wolf while his other hand was on his eye patch. His eye never stung like this before but now that it did, it couldn't be at a better moment.

"We meet again, even though I hoped we wouldn't." Because now, Akashi would have to end the wolf's life.

Kuroko stared at the hunter. The hunter Akashi was different from the cafe Akashi. He was really going to shoot him... And he didn't want to do anything about it. He didn't want to hurt Akashi. He was a good human being. A mean hunter, but he was still human.

He looked down at the dirt under his paws. He could see a trail of blood going down one of his arms thanks to the gunshot to his shoulder by the hunters from before. What did he do to deserve this?

Kuroko made a soft whining sound as he traced something in the dirt with his claw. It was just a heart but between the two of them, they knew it meant more.

Akashi watched cautiously but then when he saw the small drawing on the ground, he was confused. Werewolves have hearts... He looked up at the wolf, still pointing his gun at him. There was silence as Akashi took a step forward, he moved until he was so close that the end of his gun was touching the wolf's chest. The gun was pressed against the chest of the wolf, submerged in its white fur. Akashi released the safety before looking up at the white wolf.

Unable to look at the hunter who was going to kill him, Kuroko looked up. He didn't want the moon to see this but at least this way; he will die under their God. The moon that had answered many questions for many years...

And to think he'd go before he ever found a mate and had pups. Oh, Nao and Hitoshi... the pack... He hoped they wouldn't miss him too much... Wow, he actually felt like crying. Can werewolves cry in wolf form?

Kuroko was waiting for the decisive moment, however, what he didn't know was the hesitancy the hunter had. Why didn't the wolf run away? Or even attack him to save himself? He's just standing in place, waiting to be killed. Why? Was this werewolf really dumb? Or was it something more? Akashi tried to understand what it could be but in the end... could it be just simple kindness?

The hunter began losing strength in his grasp, uncertain on what he should do. The werewolf would let him kill him and yet... Akashi couldn't find it in himself to pull the trigger. What's more, why did his eye under the eye patch sting so much?

Akashi's slightly shaking hand dropped the gun that fell down on the ground. He looked at the white wolf in hesitancy and complete confusion. Why? Why couldn't he shoot?

Kuroko looked down with slight surprise as he heard the gun hit the ground. He didn't shoot after all? He'd live to see another day? He jumped up on his hind legs in happiness but when he saw Akashi tense up, he got back on four legs and tried to seem less intimidating.

He whimpered softly as he moved his head down, gently nudging Akashi's chest towards his heart. Maybe this hunter wasn't heartless. He moved his head down towards Akashi's hand. They've held hands so many times at the cafe... He moved his head under the palm, making it look like Akashi was petting his head.

The hunter was still too confused to register any of the wolf's movements but when he did, he looked down in surprise. Did the wolf want him to... pet him? Akashi slowly moved his hand, gently brushing it against the wolf's soft white fur. Really soft... How strange for a hunter to pet a werewolf. It's unheard of.

The crimson eye met two teal blue ones. Akashi tried to search for anger, malicious intent or the need to kill within those eyes but he found none of it. The only things those eyes held were sincerity, gentleness and kindness... "You won't kill me." Akashi confusingly said, but even though it sounded like a question, it was more of a fact, "And I won't kill you as well." He didn't know why but it was the truth.

He won't kill him? He won't kill him! It could be a trick but Akashi sounded so sincere... Kuroko gave a happy growl as he nuzzled Akashi's hand, licking his fingers too to show he was happy. He would get to see his pack again!

Oh no, his pack! He had to go back to his pack and protect them! Hopefully no one found them. Who knows what they'd do now that they're only their wolf selves? He whined, pulling away from Akashi and walking by him quickly. He had to get back to them. But he couldn't have Akashi follow!

The redhead turned as the white wolf walked by him. Did something happen? Akashi didn't know but soon he received his answer. In a split second the hunter heard a loud growl behind him and soon, he found himself bit on the shoulder by a large purple furred werewolf.

Akashi flinched and gave out a cry of pain. He quickly pulled out his reserve gun and shot the werewolf in the ribs, wounding him, which made the wolf let go. Akashi fell onto the ground but then more growls came. His crimson eye widened when he noticed a complete pack of wolves that were surrounding the area. Where did they come from? How come Akashi didn't detect them at all? At normal circumstances he would but ever since he came to the town, something wasn't right.

Looks like he didn't need to find his pack. They were already here. Did they hear his howls and come to help him? Kuroko quickly stood in front of Akashi, staring at the wolves. They weren't his friends at the moment. Just wolves for the night. What could he do? It's not like he could fight them all! They're his pack!

The werewolves growled as they all had their eyes on the hunter on the ground. Kuroko stood his ground but among the pack he also noticed the two pups that were under their mother's legs, keeping their distance. Good, at least this way if something happens, then the pups won't be hurt.

The navy blue wolf took a step forward; you could practically feel his weight with the strength and the heaviness of the thud. Aomine growled, standing before Kuroko as he began circling the white wolf and the hunter.

No, not his leader. Sure this wasn't Aomine himself but it still felt wrong. Kuroko curled around Akashi as much as he could while trying to seem intimidating. He had to get Akashi out of here or lead his pack away! But how?

He looked down at Akashi, thinking hard on what to do. Could he defy his pack? But he couldn't let his pack or Akashi kill each other!

Seven wolves and also two pups. Akashi counted but with this high of a number, he doubted he would be able to escape alive. He could take his guns and try to shoot the wolves but if he does then he will be outnumbered. It's a certain defeat. Akashi reached out for his gun; at least if he's holding it in hand then he won't feel as powerless without it. He flinched in pain, touching the wound on his shoulder. Not good.

Aomine growled as the rest remained in place, letting the alpha of the pack take care of the hunter. However what the wolves didn't understand was why one of their own was protecting the hunter. Aomine growled, as if his wolf was asking for an explanation.

The white wolf hesitated, wondering how he should respond. He doubted Aomine would understand, wolf or human. He just growled in response, trying to gently push Akashi towards the woods. He could at least stall his pack and let Akashi run.

Akashi moved, knowing what the wolf wanted to do. But why would he risk his life to save a simple hunter? His sworn enemy? More over, he's facing a whole pack of wolves. How does he hope to beat them all?

Akashi slowly stood up despite the pain with his gun in hand. He leaned against the white wolf for support as the two looked at one another. They didn't need words as their actions and eyes conveyed all of the messages. A wolf helping a hunter... it's truly something one would only hear in fairytales.

It was a surprise but also a relief that Akashi let him help him. He remembered how stubborn the hunter could be...

Suddenly all of the werewolves' ears perked up as they looked towards the forest. Most began growling immediately as hunters began to emerge from the forest. There was a lot... Even the pack might not be able to take them. Before the hunters could react, Kise quickly grabbed Nao and began running to the opposite direction. Himuro followed by picking up Hitoshi and soon, all the wolves were running, even Kuroko. Although he did look back quickly, looking at Akashi. He felt bad to leave him behind but at least his wounds will be tended to.

The white wolf was leaving with the pack? Could that mean that he's a part of that pack as well then? If so then why did he stand against his own family to defend him? Akashi was more then confused as he watched the wolves run away, and soon the footsteps of humans could be heard behind him.

"Akashi what happened?" The voice of his commander asked as the man placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder. The rest of the hunters continued to follow the wolves while a few stopped by Akashi. The redhead looked up, "We failed."

* * *

Last night really had been crazy but even so he still went to the shop. Kuroko looked around as he sat out front the cafe, waiting for the manager to come and open up. He wasn't sure if Akashi was okay. He might not even come today... But he promised and he kept his promises.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning as he felt the soreness. A gunshot... and a werewolf bite. Kuroko knew Aomine would've never done that if he were himself... But his wolf form didn't hesitate to bite into his shoulder once they were safe at their home, bearing him a mark for punishment. For helping a hunter and going against his pack.

As soon as the wolves fell asleep, Kuroko fled to the town. There would barely be any hunters in town since most of them seemed to be in the forest. And it was almost morning anyway... It's fine. Everything's fine. Except it wasn't but he'll keep telling himself its fine anyway.

Kuroko waited for what seemed like hours before finally the manager showed up. He was surprised to see Kuroko so early in the morning, what's more, sitting alone in front of the shop. The man went to unlock the door but turned to Kuroko as he did, "Did something happen little one? You seem really down."

"No... I'm just tired." Kuroko answered softly. He didn't want to give away too much. "And waiting for... you know."

"Ah... About that." The manager opened door but didn't go in just yet, "Kiddo called in this morning. He said that he wouldn't be coming to work today."

"...I see." Kuroko understood if he couldn't make it. He had been injured and since he isn't a werewolf, he didn't heal fast. But he still felt hurt. Akashi had promised. He had gotten hurt and even betrayed his own pack, yet he came! "I'll go then. I think I'm too tired for any training today."

"If it's like that then it can't be helped." The manager watched as Kuroko sat up, walking away. The kid seemed really down so the manager wondered what happened. Nothing with Akashi he hoped. Could be the reason he didn't come today? The man shook his head as he headed back inside.

Kuroko walked through the streets in disappointment. However, then he heard a voice call out to him among the morning silence. Since the town was practically empty in the morning, it was dead silent. That was until the voice broke it. Kuroko looked up to see Akashi!

He did come... He didn't break his promise. And he looked fine! Kuroko couldn't feel more relieved. He quickly walked over to Akashi, needing to make sure he was okay. "I thought you wouldn't come today... I thought you'd break your promise."

The redhead smiled warmly, "I would never break my promise. I'm a man of my word." And he really means it. When he woke up in the morning, Akashi was feeling terrible. He had a huge headache and his body arched all over. He still didn't recover from his last injuries so the new injury on the shoulder really did it. Really... he can't keep getting injured like this. If he does then he'll be out of duty much sooner than he thought.

However, what kept him going was Kuroko. He had to see him and keep his promise. If he broke it, Akashi wouldn't forgive himself. So despite the tremendous pain in his shoulder, Akashi still came. Of course with bandages and painkillers.

Kuroko wanted to hug Akashi so badly but then he remembered his wounds. And it's not like he could ask him about it either... "Why aren't you working today? Did something happen? It's scary... You warned me yesterday to stay inside to be safe, and then you almost don't show up…"

How could Akashi explain this? He knew that telling the truth isn't even an option. Being a hunter comes with a price: the wounds, the risk and even death. Getting anyone else involved would only cause them to worry, "I apologize for worrying you. I fell down the stairs while going home yesterday. That's why I couldn't come to work." He moved his jacket to show the bandaged arm, "Carrying a tray like this would be difficult."

"Are you okay? Should you even be outside?" Kuroko asked. "You should just go back inside... You need rest." He insisted softly. "Our promise could get you hurt even more."

"No. I want to spend the morning with you. The injury isn't severe so please if you could, could you keep me company?" Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko's hand gently, holding it with his own, "It probably sounds strange but I would like to be with you a bit longer."

He wanted to be with him longer... He actually wanted to spend time with him. Since Akashi didn't kill him last night, Kuroko felt that Akashi really was a good person. He nodded, smiling a little. "Okay... But what would we even do? I didn't plan on going out somewhere other than the cafe…"

Ah! That's right, "It would be a bit inconvenient if I suddenly appeared in the shop when I called a day off." It would seem as if he's slacking off, "If you don't mind, we could go to another coffee shop or a park that's nearby." Akashi didn't mind as long as they were together.

"A walk in the park sounds very nice." Kuroko answered, squeezing Akashi's hand tightly. This was the very hand that chose to pet him instead of shoot him. It made him feel nice and warm inside, as if he had just been praised.

"Then a walk it is." Akashi returned the gesture, holding Kuroko's hand tightly as they both slowly made their way to the park. Truthfully, Akashi felt guilty for lying but... if their friendship continues on then he'll have to tell Kuroko sooner or later that their bond comes with a risk.

It was nice to have a peaceful and quiet walk in the park, but Kuroko wished he could ask Akashi more about last night. But he couldn't ask too much... "How's your shoulder? Is it okay? Did you see a doctor?"

The redhead nodded, "It's not as bad as it looks, and yes, I did go to a doctor. There's no need to worry." That's the one thing he hates, making others worry. Akashi spotted a bench further down their path, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, sure." Kuroko went over to the bench, pulling Akashi along. He sat down, letting Akashi sit beside him. "So... What do you enjoy doing? Anything to do in this town that you like?"

The redhead hummed in though, "I enjoy reading from time to time so I spend a lot of my free time in the town's public library. Sometimes I tend to read in the library but also take a book back home. Do you read?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I really enjoy reading." Kuroko smiled. "I didn't know there was a library here. You should show me sometime." It could be like... like a date. He never had a date before!

Just thinking about it made him feel warm inside. A date... with a potential mate! Not that he thought Akashi was his potential mate! That would be silly... He looked down at their hands, feeling his face heat up. Mates with Akashi? He couldn't be upset with that... The redhead was kind, thoughtful, not to mention good looking... Oh if only he was a wolf... It's not that there was a law against wolves and people mating, but with a hunter? It would be considered betrayal to all werewolves, not just your pack.

Akashi nodded with a smile, "Of course. I can take you there whenever you'd like. Although I imagine that next week will be quite busy with you getting used to the shop. Then perhaps I could take you after that. Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course! Anything is fine with me. I'm just happy to spend time with you." Kuroko smiled. Did he really say that out loud? And his face was starting to feel pretty hot again... This seems familiar...

Oh no... It's not his heat again right? He looked around but he couldn't spot anyone else around them. Was his mate not around? Was it not his heat after all? No, he was almost sure it was... Then... He looked at Akashi. No, no, impossible. Either way, he probably shouldn't stay long. He didn't want to do anything he regretted after all.

"I-I see." That was unexpected. However, strangely it made the redhead smile as well. He said it as well back at the shop... that he wanted to spend more time with Kuroko. So they both feel the same way then? It wasn't only Akashi? Somehow he was glad, "I said it before as well, that I'd like to spend more time with you. I enjoy your presence very much."

"I'm very happy to hear that." Kuroko answered, putting all of his attention back onto Akashi. He even moved a little closer so he could _lean_ on him. "I hope I'm not hurting your shoulder?" Why was he doing this? He couldn't possibly be…

"That's fine. I don't mind." Although the redhead couldn't help but be surprised this time as well. Perhaps Kuroko is cold? Akashi looked down at the other and noticed his red cheeks. Not only that but Kuroko was slightly panting as well, "Are you sick?" The hunter touched Kuroko's forehead but it was burning hot, "You're really warm."

"I-I'm fine." Kuroko said quickly. Would Akashi know? Will he somehow figure out that what he's going through is heat and that he's a werewolf and that he's the white wolf and-

Okay Kuroko, relax. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm fine." He repeated, glancing up at Akashi.

But even though Kuroko said that, Akashi gave the other a suspicious look, "You don't seem fine at all." Kuroko was really warm and now that he was leaning against Akashi, he could feel it even more so, "It would be best if we went inside." Since its fall, the weather has been getting colder and colder.

"Where would we go?" Kuroko asked curiously. "It would be weird to go back to the cafe..." And it's not like he could show Akashi his own home.

The redhead thought but in the end only one place came to mind, "Let's go to my apartment. You could stay for a while and that way I could take care of you as well." But then it took a minute for Akashi to realize what he had said. How could he, a stranger, ask someone to go to their house? "That is only if you agree to go."

"I don't know..." He closed his eyes, leaning on Akashi since he felt a little lightheaded. "I don't want to seem like a bother…"

"You'll be no bother at all." Akashi assured as he let Kuroko lean on him. He touched the other's forehead once again but it was still flaming hot, "Its better we hurry." Since Kuroko's temperate was so high.

"Okay... If you insist." He couldn't think with Akashi touching him, even just on the forehead. With Akashi's help, he stood up but after that, he attempted to walk on his own. He could do that at least!

The redhead wished that he could carry the other in his arms but with his injured arm he knew that would be impossible. That's why he supported Kuroko as much as he could as they made their way to Akashi's house. The redhead tried to hurry but because Kuroko was in such a bad condition, they had to move slower.

They walked and walked until they finally reached an apartment complex that was similar to Kuroko's own. It was big but not 'big' as in a skyscraper. Since the town had mostly smaller to medium sized buildings, a skyscraper would ruin the general atmosphere of the town.

Akashi led Kuroko inside but unlike the pack, Akashi's apartment was on a floor. The redhead pressed the button of the elevator, which luckily immediately opened. Since Akashi's apartment is on the last floor, they had to go all the way up!

Once they arrived, the hunter took out his keys and opened the door, leading Kuroko inside and straight into the bedroom to lay him down, "Here." He tugged on the blankets of the bed to let Kuroko lay down.

Kuroko wasn't even sure he was awake now. Did Akashi really live on the top floor of an apartment building? And is he really in his room right now? This was some dream...

But he laid down like Akashi asked. Oh the bed smelled so much like Akashi... "Sorry.. I still don't think I'm sick but... Maybe I really am?"

The redhead touched Kuroko's forehead again, "You're really warm." If so then he'll need to cool him down, "I'll get some cold water and towels." Akashi stood up and went to do just that, going into his bathroom to get everything he needed. Then he came back and soaked the towel in cold water before squeezing it and placing it on Kuroko's forehead.

Ah, just like back at the cave... Akashi was there to help him cool off. Except this time he doesn't have a river to help. He smiled at the memory, remembering how stubborn Akashi had been. He looked up at the redhead, feeling so happy that he was helping him. "Don't leave please."

"I won't." Akashi had a smile on his face as he gently moved his hand to hold Kuroko's own, "I'm right here by your side. If you need anything please let me know." Medicine, more towels, anything Kuroko desires Akashi will bring.

"I just need you close." Kuroko insisted, bringing Akashi's hand closer so he could bring it to his cheek. The glove felt cold against his cheek, which was relieving, but he wanted to feel more... He began to cautiously take Akashi's gloves off, looking up at the hunter. He wasn't at work so why was he wearing them? Oh, is it because his hands are cold? It is almost winter…

Akashi watched in surprise as Kuroko began taking his gloves off. Strangely enough he didn't move his hand away, no, he let Kuroko take them off. The reason Akashi had them on in the first place was so that Kuroko wouldn't be startled by his cold hands, so if Kuroko didn't mind anymore, then he supposed it was fine.

Kuroko held Akashi's hand again and glanced up at his face. "Lay with me." He requested softly. "Please?"

Lay with him? The hunter didn't know what to think of the request but... somehow he didn't mind. Why? How could two strangers lay down together in bed? What's more, why is he complying? There was something... something within him that kept on assuring him to go on... he followed that voice's instructions.

"Alright." Kuroko slowly moved to the side to make space for the redhead who laid down beside him, his hand interlined with Kuroko's hand. Although Akashi didn't forget the towel, gently placing it on Kuroko's forehead again when it fell to the side.

"Thanks." Kuroko sighed in relief when the wet towel was moved back. Ugh, a cold bath would be better though... But he didn't want to leave Akashi's side. "I like this…"

Akashi pressed the towel against Kuroko's forehead, "I do too." He said before touching Kuroko's neck to check for the temperature. It was so strange now since he was touching the other directly with his hands, not his gloves. Such soft skin... "Could I rub your back with the towel? The one on the forehead doesn't seem to be enough."

"Oh... Yes of course... I don't mind at all." Kuroko mumbled. He was more focused on feeling Akashi's bare hands. "Should I sit up or...?"

"You could just turn around." That would be the easiest way.

"Should I take off my shirt?" Kuroko asked. It's not like being naked was an abnormal thing for werewolves like he's mentioned before. But to take it off in front of Akashi... It made him feel hot yet embarrassed..

"I don't mind. You could keep it on if you'd like."

"Okay.." Guess nakedness was awkward with humans. He could tell Akashi was a little uncomfortable so he decided to keep it on. He turned around, his back facing Akashi.

The redhead took another wet towel before pressing it against Kuroko's back, trying to be gentle, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine... I'm fine." Kuroko mumbled quietly. "Didn't know I was... 'sick'." He answered. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He's embarrassing himself!

The redhead smiled as he gently moved the towel under Kuroko's shirt, "It's no trouble at all. Don't think you're inconveniencing me in any way. Friends help one another after all."

Friends... They were friends now? The thought filled Kuroko with delight. Although it's nothing compared to being mates... "If you say so."

"It's the truth." Akashi assured as he touched Kuroko's back with his hand, warm... "Tell me when you'd like to turn around." So that they could do the front as well.

"I can turn now if you want." Kuroko replied, already turning around. Akashi looked so relaxed and yet he was worrying. Being a werewolf, it was hard not to…

Akashi had a smile on his face as he gently touched Kuroko's forehead, warm. Strange, the other wasn't cooling down at all. He looked at the other's red cheeks, moving his cold hand to touch them, "Is this the first time this happened? Or is it a usual occurrence?" He curiously asked, trying to figure out what it is wrong with the other.

"No. It doesn't happen a lot." Hey, it wasn't a lie! It should only happen once a year! Unless... you're in the presence of your mate…

Doesn't happen a lot? So he did experience it before. Akashi gently moved the towel across Kuroko's chest before lowering it down to brush his stomach, "What would you do when it happens? The towels don't seem to be effective at all."

"Nothing... Just let it happen." Kuroko answered. "Maybe take a cold bath?"

That would certainly be better, "Then would you like to take one?" Akashi's cold hand remained on Kuroko's cheek as his crimson eye looked into the two teal blue ones, "I could give you some spare clothes if you'd like."

"That would be nice... Thank you." Kuroko said. "But don't worry, I can re-wear my own clothes."

Akashi nodded as he pulled the towel away, "Let me help you up then." Gently and carefully Akashi helped Kuroko sit up and then stand, going over to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Akashi helped Kuroko sit on a chair, "I'll quickly fill the bathtub." He switched the water on before going to give Kuroko a wet towel to hold on the forehead, "Is there anything you'll need?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kuroko assured quickly. Although his rumbling stomach was saying different things. "...I'm good."

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't think that's the case. Come to think of it, did you have breakfast yet?" The redhead asked as he pressed the towel against Kuroko's forehead, "I'm quite hungry myself. What would you like?"

"I'm fine with anything." It's not like he usually had any other meal other than meat. "Make whatever you'd like."

"Alright. Scrambled eggs then." When Akashi noticed that the bathtub was full, he went over to close the water, "I'll leave you now then. The towels are right here." He showed Kuroko where they were before taking his leave, "If you need anything, just call and I'll be right here."

"Thank you." Kuroko said with a smile. Although before Akashi left the bathroom, he quickly called out. "Um... do you... do you have anything to put in the eggs? Like... ham?" Egg and ham wasn't weird, right? He's seen many people eat it!

"Scrambled eggs with ham? Understood." The redhead smiled, "Take your time." And then he finally left.

Kuroko sighed in relief and faced the water. How kind of Akashi... Kuroko actually wouldn't mind him as an... Actual mate.

He shook his head. That's not possible. He's a hunter! Kuroko began taking off his clothes so he could relax in the cold bath. Ah, his bite... He looked at the bite in the mirror. Already healing, but not there just yet. It should be healed soon.

Kuroko tried not to take too long in the bath. But it was so relaxing... When it was time, he sighed and got out of the cold bath and let the water drain. After that he got his clothes from before and put them on, not even bothering with drying himself.

He left the bathroom and eventually Akashi's room. It smelled good in the house... Kuroko excitedly went to the kitchen.

He still couldn't believe that he was in Akashi's house. It just seemed... strange! Being in your enemy's home... But then again, it was also very welcoming at the same time. Perhaps because it is Akashi's house? Kuroko followed the sweet aroma until he arrived to what seemed like the kitchen.

He spotted Akashi behind the counter, placing eggs on two plates as well as bacon. What's more, Akashi was wearing an apron. It kind of reminded him of his waiter uniform but somehow in this environment, it gave out a completely different vibe, "Breakfast is done." Akashi brought the two plates to the table before looking up at Kuroko, "Are you feeling better?"

Was he feeling better? Seeing Akashi in an apron nearly made it worse!

"Oh I..." He looked down, knowing it wasn't polite to stare. "I'm okay... I feel a bit better." Kuroko answered, going over to the table. "It smells good. You even made bacon?"

Akashi smirked as he showed Kuroko a plate full of bacon, "You requested so I made it. I put some on your plate but then I thought that you might want extras." And so he made more on the side. Akashi picked up one piece with a fork, raising it to Kuroko's lips, "Would you like to try?"

Try it? Like this? Kuroko stared in surprise. Akashi was trying to feed him? "O-Oh, alright.." He murmured, parting his lips so he could take a bite. Oh man... Akashi's cooking was pretty good! It might even compete with Kagami's!

Akashi anxiously awaited Kuroko's verdict, "How is it?"

"It's really good." Kuroko complimented with a smile. "I really like it... Are you sure you're only a waiter at the cafe? You don't cook at all?"

The redhead smiled, glad to know that Kuroko likes it, "I do from time to time when we're short of staff. Actually the manager even asked me to change from a waiter to a cook but I denied. Interacting with the customers is what I prefer." That's how he met Kuroko after all. If he were a cook, he wouldn't have.

"Oh... Then we wouldn't have met otherwise." Kuroko said aloud what they were both thinking. Akashi's choice, depending on how things go, may be the best or worst thing to ever happen to him.

Comes to show that even the smallest of decisions change your life, "I'm glad I remained a waiter." He said before sitting down, "Help yourself."

"Thank you." Kuroko said before beginning to eat. It tasted really good. He wouldn't mind eating more of Akashi's food at all.

The redhead took a bite out of his eggs as well, thinking about Kuroko's sudden temperature. He was really warm and panted a bit. Humans get sick from time to time and suffer from many illnesses as well, although when it came to a situation like this, it reminded him of the werewolf heat… Not to mention that Kuroko requested bacon…

Akashi shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. How ironical for a hunter to think only of werewolves when a flue is common in humans as well. But then still, it happened so suddenly... He had to rid himself of the thought, "Do you cook?"

"No." Kuroko sighed. "I'm really bad at it. I guess that's why everything tastes good to me." He joked with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Akashi took another bite but this time of the bacon, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you say. Actually, I'd like to try your cooking sometime."

"No you wouldn't." Kuroko assured quickly. "It's poisonous. Deadly. You can't eat it."

Deadly? How amusing, "Even so I'd like to try it, because it's you who would make it."

"E-Even if you died eating it?" Kuroko asked worriedly. He didn't want that much power.

Akashi chuckled, "You're exaggerating Kuroko. I won't die. When I said that I'd like to try your cooking, I meant it. Even if it may be poisonous, which I'm sure it's not." Akashi has dealt with poison before and if he detects it in food, he knows exactly what to do. Haizaki's pranks have gone that far sometimes.

However, Akashi wouldn't put Kuroko as that type of a person. Since the other is this worried, he's more than curious to try his cooking now.

Kuroko sighed. He forgot how stubborn Akashi could be... "Fine. One day I'll cook…"

The hunter raised a brow as he leaned on his chair, "You sound rather defeated, and here I thought you'd be glad that I'd try it."

"I don't want to be the reason you get sick or something." Kuroko pouted.

"I won't and I know it." Not from Kuroko's food, "Be honored that yours truly will try your cooking." Akashi teased.

"So high and mighty." Kuroko teased back with a smile. Although he was still a bit nervous about letting the other try his cooking.

"Of course. Receive approval from me and you'll know that your cooking is high class." Akashi leaned on the table, looking at the bluenette, "You're still unsure aren't you? It can't be that bad, I'm sure." Although Kuroko didn't give him an assuring look, "Could it be that you're the worrying type?"

"Worrying type?" Kuroko asked, wondering just what that meant. Did that mean it was good or bad? What if it was bad and Akashi didn't like it? What if... Okay, maybe he is the worrying type…

"It seems that you really are." Akashi could see it on Kuroko's face, "There's nothing wrong with that of course. Actually, I like people like you." They think ahead, unlike those hotheads like Haizaki. All full of themselves while not thinking about the consequences at all, but then again, Haizaki might be a special case.

"O-Oh.." He liked people like that? He didn't know how to respond... It made his cheeks turn red and it wasn't because of his heat again.

"You consider the consequences of everything you do, and yet think about others around you as well. I'd say you're very kind and generous. If you were a mother, you'd be the perfect example of one." Akashi said as he sipped on his coffee, then he noticed Kuroko's slightly red face, "Are you alright? Do you still have a fever?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine, really." Kuroko insisted. A mother? Akashi couldn't understand how much he wanted to be a mother... Would he really be a good mom? Now he really wanted a mate and kids more than ever.

"If you say so." Akashi took another sip of his coffee. Even though Kuroko said he was alright, he didn't seem to be. Actually he seemed really flustered, "I apologize if I seem persistent, but now that I know you a bit more, I can't help but worry. You're too kind for your own good, and others around you may use that kindness. If you ever feel unwell or troubled, please tell me."

"Okay... Thank you very much." He didn't expect Akashi to be so kind. If someone had told him this hunter was one of the kindest begins on earth, before Kuroko got to know him, he would've laughed. "You're too kind for your own good too."

"Is that so?" Akashi curiously asked, looking into the teal blue eyes, "Actually I never would have called myself 'kind'. I smile or even chuckle while taking orders, yes, but they're not genuine at all." They're all fake, "The nature of my job requires me to be hospitable and so I comply." Without that, no customers would come.

"But with you it's a different story. I genuinely enjoy talking with you and for once my smiles aren't fake." Strangely enough... "It is as if with you I'm a completely different person."

The ones from before were fake? But he smiles with him? What could that mean? "I'm.. I'm glad I can make you happy then." Kuroko smiled softly. "It makes me happy if I can cheer up someone."

Kuroko does but in a very mysterious kind of way. Akashi never found someone to make him smile, a smile that isn't fake. Being a hunter isn't a job that makes everyone smile, not when you're constantly at death's door. Happy moments like accomplishments and victories happen, although they're rare, "You're a very mysterious person." Akashi said, as if voicing out his thoughts, "There's this puzzling aura around you that I can't seem to understand."

Akashi looked up at Kuroko, "It's nothing bad, I assure you. On the contrary, I'm more than curious to find out more about you."

"You are? Then..." Would having Akashi being curious about him end up as a bad thing? He hoped not... "Then... why don't we meet up more, you know? Hang out more. Not that we aren't working together next week anyway."

Even though they'll be together most of the time next week? How amusing, "I like the thought of that." Akashi agreed, "I'll take your word for it then. I won't forgive you if I don't see you for a day." He teased.

"You're being dramatic." Kuroko pouted. "But... I'll try. I'm sure I can make it every day but no promises."

"Perfect. Then how about we plan for the weekend? I wouldn't have anything against you coming to my apartment again. I live alone so even sleepovers are an option. If you agree of course."

"Sleepover? I've never had one before!" Just the thought of it was exciting. He's always wanted to have one but since it was hard to make friends, he couldn't do that much. Or at all really…

"Then let's have one. How about this weekend?" Akashi suggested, intrigued by the thought of a sleepover with Kuroko.

"Sounds perfect." He shouldn't have anything planned. When did he ever have anything planned? Except for the full moon.

"Then we're all set." Akashi smiled as he slowly finished his eggs, "I'll prepare everything so you don't have to worry about anything. Dinner, movies and then bedtime stories. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds delightful." Kuroko was excited. A sleepover? With Akashi? Amazing! He couldn't wait.

"I'll be sure to make your first time amazing." Akashi smirked as he was leaning on the table, looking at Kuroko. Now that he finished his meal, he could watch the bluenette eat his.

Kuroko nearly dropped his fork at those words. Why did he have to say it like that? And with a smirk at that! "I-I don't doubt you..." He looked away quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Akashi asked.

"N-No.. Not at all.." Kuroko answered, staring down at his food. Ugh, why was Akashi able to embarrass him?

The hunter hummed, "If you say so." He leaned on his chair, "Your face is red again. Is it your fever again? Or could it be due to something else?"

"It's nothing! I'm just hot, that's all! I mean, it's hot in here." Kuroko tried to think of any excuse as quick as he could. Why was he so intrigued? It's embarrassing!

Hot? Akashi didn't feel hot at all, "Sorry, I'll go open up a window." Akashi stood up to do just that before turning to go back to Kuroko, "Are you sure you're alright? Would you like to lay down for a bit after you're done? I can't let you go if you're still feeling unwell."

"Honestly, I'm fine.." Kuroko assured softly. He couldn't let Akashi keep worrying! "Yeah, I can lay down. I'm a little tired anyway."

"I'll help you to bed then." When Kuroko was done with his breakfast, Akashi helped him back to his bed where he laid him down. The redhead covered him with a blanket as he sat beside him on the edge. He touched Kuroko's forehead just to make sure he wasn't warm, "You're not as warm. That's a good sign."

Yeah, it was definitely a good thing. He couldn't expose himself to Akashi after all. "Yeah... Sorry again for the trouble. I wasn't feeling sick before so…"

Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs off his forehead, "Even so, I'd like you to rest a bit more. What if I let you go and you collapse on the street?"

"I-I doubt that would happen." Kuroko couldn't help but stutter when Akashi touched his hair.

The redhead noticed the slight stutter but decided to touch Kuroko's hair a bit more, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm... I'm fine.." Kuroko said. "Um... Maybe a drink would be nice though?"

"Understood. Give me a minute." Akashi left the room to get some water before coming back to sit beside Kuroko, "Here".

"Thank you." Kuroko sat up so he could drink some water. "If I'm in your bed, where will you lay down?"

"I'll stay here if you don't mind. It's only morning so I'm not tired at all." They just had breakfast too.

"But if you're staying here, you should lay down." Kuroko insisted.

Akashi turned to the bluenette, "Are you sure? I'd be in the way."

"No you wouldn't." Kuroko assured as he reached out to grab Akashi's hand. "Please?"

The hunter smiled as he pulled on the blankets, Kuroko moving aside to give the other some space again. They were both covered with a blanket as they laid down beside one another, "Are you the cuddling type as well?" Akashi teasingly asked.

"I don't know... never got close enough to someone to see." Kuroko explained softly. "Are you?"

"No." Akashi's reply was quick, "However, I'll try if you'd like." He moved a bit closer to the bluenette.

"A-Alright.." Were they really going to cuddle? Kuroko held onto Akashi when the other came closer and held him close. This was relaxing... and very comforting. "It's nice…"

"Yes." Akashi placed his arms around the bluenette, pushing him closer to his chest. So warm and soft... Now that he was holding Kuroko like this, he could tell how small and fragile the other really was. He gently moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's hair, "So soft."

Kuroko closed his eyes, loving the attention. He never got attention like this so he was going to savor it! He laid his head on Akashi's chest, letting the other do as he wished.

The redhead continued stroking Kuroko's hair as he closed his eyes. So warm and soft... just like fur... Akashi couldn't help but relax, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the other's presence. It was really soothing and calming... and before he knew it, Akashi slowly dozed off.

Kuroko looked up, surprised to see Akashi asleep before him. He must've been tired... He snuggled close, burying his face into the other to inhale his scent. He couldn't blame him. This was really nice... Kuroko let himself drift off as well.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Whew... We managed to update in April... Sorry for making it just in the last moment but both of us have been very busy :( With final exams coming up and life problems, it's making it harder and harder for us to update and work on the fics. We do hope though, that you like the chapter and that it makes you smile :3

Please, if you could leave a review then that would help us A LOT. Especially in these hard times :( Thank you and see you next month... in May! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** *No note*

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


	5. Something about a Fairy?

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) and MPreg then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Something about a Fairy?**

* * *

The two laid down in bed as the morning sunlight shone on them. They slept close, sleeping beside one another as the morning sun slowly turned into the afternoon one. Although, even though it did, the two didn't notice at all. All they did was enjoy each other's presence as they slept, a dream so sweet it was hard to wake up from.

However, even though their dream was sweet, there was one melodious voice that interrupted Kuroko's slumber. The voice was calm and conveyed no emotion at all; _"You have crossed paths with the cursed red rose. It may be something you seek, yet the rose is cursed for disobeying the gods themselves."_

The voice softly lingered within Kuroko's mind, harmonious, yet it was enough to stir the bluenette up.

Kuroko opened his eyes quickly, feeling his heart pound from his dream-turned-nightmare. He looked around quickly, making sure he was still safe with Akashi. He sighed in relief and settled back down into Akashi's arms. What a strange nightmare... It was about the cursed rose again…

Feeling Kuroko move, Akashi's eyes slowly began to open as well, looking down at the bluenette next to him, "Kuroko?" Akashi's voice was soft, having just woken up, "Did something happen?"

"No, it's fine." Kuroko lied softly. "Just a nightmare I don't remember."

"A nightmare?" Akashi gently placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder. It was surprising... how did he fall asleep so easily? What's more in the presence of another person? He never lets his guard down like that, "It's alright. It's gone now."

"I know." Kuroko smiled softly as he snuggled into Akashi. "You scared away the bad dreams."

A small smirk appeared on the other's face, "Of course, nightmares fear me."

"It seems they do." Kuroko smiled. He wished he could stay with Akashi all day but that's not possible. He had a pack to return to. "Anyway... I should probably go." He said with a sigh. "Got things to do."

Akashi let out a small groan as he pushed the other closer; "Time really does fly with you, no matter how many times I say it. Is it really time for you to go?" Already?

Kuroko felt his face and body heat up, feeling embarrassed that he actually wanted to stay with Akashi longer. "I-I can't... But we'll have that sleepover, okay?"

The redhead hesitated but let go of the other to sit up, "Alright."

"I promise we'll have that sleep over." Kuroko assured with a smile. He sat up as well so he could lean against Akashi and wrap his arms around him. "Don't be mad at me?" He requested softly.

The other smiled as he leaned against Kuroko, "I'm not mad at you at all." He assured, although soon a smirk appeared on his face, "Strange. Like this it seems as if we're lovers."

"I.. I suppose it does..." Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up again. "What, do you want a goodbye kiss now?"

Akashi turned to the bluenette, "Tempting but I don't know if it would be appropriate, considering we met not long ago."

"You say that after we've slept together in bed snuggling and ate together? You even rubbed my back." Kuroko teased.

Akashi hummed, "True but I still stand by my word." A kiss would be too much.

"Then... You don't want me to do this?" Kuroko asked and before Akashi could stop him, he gently kissed his cheek before pulling away.

The other sat in place, frozen. A kiss? He stared into space before slowly turning to the bluenette, "How bold." That took him completely by surprise.

"M-Maybe... did you dislike it?" Kuroko asked worriedly. Did he ruin everything with Akashi?

Akashi smirked as he touched Kuroko's hand, "No, not at all." Surprisingly, "I'll make sure to return the favor." He teased.

"I'll look forward to it then..." Kuroko admitted. "But I think I should go. I feel like I've been here for a long time and I do need to go."

"Right. I apologize for holding you up." Akashi sat up, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come."

"I don't know about that. I think I'll be fine." Kuroko smiled and got off the bed. "Thank you for today and for inviting me to a sleepover."

Akashi smiled, "No problem. I'll be looking forward to it." They both went out of the bedroom and to the door. Kuroko began putting his shoes on as Akashi waited.

"Alright." Kuroko said once his shoes were on. "I'm going now. See you tomorrow." He smiled at the redhead before leaving the apartment. He still couldn't believe Akashi lived on the very top... He shook his head and left the building, quickly heading towards the forest. Knowing his pack, they'd still be at the forest, especially after the full moon. And now that Kuroko wasn't there, they definitely won't move until he's with them. Oh he hoped they don't think he ran away or got killed... They won't have any memories of last night after all.

Kuroko slowly made his way into the forest, careful of the hunter's praying eyes. Once he got further in, Kuroko looked around before making sure that it was safe to transform. His human body slowly changed to that of a wolf, white fur, four legs and a snout appeared in place of the pale white skin. A white wolf stood in place before he began running, making his way to his pack's den.

Kuroko made his way to the pack, still wary and careful in case hunters were still around or set up traps. He made it to the pack unharmed and looked around. Were they still sleeping in? Ah, someone was up! Kuroko walked over and noticed it was Takao!

"Takao-kun." Kuroko greeted as he approached the wolf. Takao looked up and after giving a soft yawn he wagged his tail. "Hey... Is no one else up yet?"

Kuroko tilted his head. The pack usually sleeps in later than usual in the morning after a full moon. They're up all night after all. Which means no one will probably notice he was gone. "I don't think so."

However, soon Kuroko heard barks, which made him turn to the side to see where they were coming from. The pups! Nao and Hitoshi ran to their den mother and when they reached Kuroko, they brushed against his legs, resembling cats, "Koko! Where did you go?" Nao asked as he looked up, "You weren't there! Mama was still sleeping so I couldn't ask anyone!"

"Oh.. I.." What could he say that was believable? "I went for a walk in the forest. To see if the hunters were there." Kuroko answered.

"Alone? You should have waited for someone." Takao said. "What if a hunter found you? Actually... Did a hunter find you? I smell one." And it was a really strong scent.

Kuroko wondered how Takao knew. No, did he know he met up with Akashi? Will he tell the others? No, he doesn't know the scent is Akashi's... He can't. They think the redhead hunter is dead anyway. "No... I didn't meet any hunter."

Nao leaned up to smell his den mother but as soon as he did, he had to move his snout away, "Ewww! Koko smells really weird! Just like a hunter!" Nao said before he brushed his head against the ground in an attempt to get rid of the smell.

"I-It's not a hunter smell." Kuroko insisted.

"Then what is it?" Hitoshi asked curiously.

"It was... it's.." Kuroko could feel the three wolves look at him. "Its not a smell of a person at least... but the smell of hunter traps. There were lots in the forest."

"Traps?" The pups immediately looked up, "Is Koko okay?" Nao asked before he began circling around the bluenette, sniffing him further even though he hated the smell. He had to know if his den mother is okay and not hurt!

"Huh? Who's talking about traps?" A lazy and tired voice asked. When the group of four wolves looked to the side from where it was coming from, they saw Aomine looking at them tiredly, as if he had just woken up. The navy blue wolf was laying down beside his still sleeping mate.

Kuroko heard Aomine and immediately took a few steps back. He gently licked his shoulder, remembering the punishing bite the wolf side of Aomine gave him. It was terrifying to see your alpha attack you...

"He said he saw traps in the forest and that's why he reeks of hunters." Takao, like anyone else, hated the scent of hunters with a burning passion.

"Reeks of hunters? Traps?" Wolf Aomine stood up, walking up to the bluenette for a sniff. Kuroko tensed as Aomine slowly approached, sniffing the wolf before moving his snout away. That disgusting smell... "You can't smell that bad from traps. Right?" The alpha turned to Takao for help.

Nao whined, "Is Koko okay?"

"I'm fine." Kuroko told Nao again.

Takao shrugged, looking between Kuroko and his alpha. "I'm not sure. I mean, we never got close enough to find out." They avoided traps carefully. They had to, especially with the pups around.

Aomine grumbled as he turned to Kuroko again. It was true that they avoided traps but still... some did catch them. It would be impossible for a werewolf not to be at least once in their lifetime. Besides, before Nao and Hitoshi were born, the pack would run around and do what they wanted, meaning they weren't as careful as with the pups now.

The alpha knew what traps smell like, "Tetsu." He called out to the other firmly and with a serious look. This is the morning after the full moon after all, "What happened? Does the moon have something to do with you reeking of hunters like this? Are you hiding something?" The bluenette usually did to protect them, if they did anything while under the influence of the moon or anything of the sort, or even if Kuroko got injured... sometimes he would hide it…

If it weren't avoidable, Kuroko would be on the ground apologizing and telling the truth... But he couldn't do that this time. He couldn't tell anyone that he was meeting up with the enemy. He should've been more careful and go through the river before coming to the pack.

"Nothing happened." Kuroko muttered, looking away from his alpha. "I asked the moon questions and everything went normal."

"What did it say?" Aomine curiously asked but it wasn't anything unusual. They always asked Kuroko about the moon and it's predictions of the future. However, since Kuroko was hesitant to tell... Aomine feared the moon might have foretold a catastrophe... or maybe it was something about his mate that Kuroko didn't want to share?

Oh finally, something he could talk about. "Actually, I have good news. I asked the moon about the hunters. I think they said something about the hunters leaving."

"What?" Aomine raised a brow as Nao and Hitoshi jumped happily, "Yay! They're leaving!"

"I don't know why or for how long, but the hunters will be leaving the town. Most of them anyway." Kuroko said. "So it'll be a lot safer at town now."

But it still wasn't making any sense, "Why would they leave? They know we're in the area." Aomine was confused, why would they turn away from their enemies?

"A summit." A new voice said which made the wolves turn to see that Midorima had woken up. He was laying down beside Takao but was woken by the group, "They've gathered here for a reason and that is to hold a summit."

"But doing it in a small village... That's why they're leaving, to go to a nearby village probably. The hunters here are just waiting to go." Kuroko added. Would Akashi leave too? Would he come back? The thought of Akashi leaving forever made his tail and ears droop.

"Koko?" Hitoshi gently nudged the den mother's legs, looking up at him with worry.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He told Hitoshi.

"How do you know that?" Aomine turned to Midorima, "That's the only explanation. Hunters tend to organize summits frequently so that they exchange important information and data. They're an essential event to the Hunter's association." Midorima explained.

"Che... Bastards." Aomine grumbled before looking up at Kuroko, "Did the moon say anything else? You know…"

"No, nothing else." Kuroko insisted softly, looking down. "We should wake the pack, although I don't know if we can go to town now. It's afternoon so people will notice if a bunch of people come out off he forest after the full moon."

"I agree." Midorima nodded, "It would be too dangerous."

Aomine hesitated, he wanted to question Kuroko further on the moon but... it really seemed that Kuroko didn't want to talk about it. Who knows what the moon told him... "Doesn't matter. I say we stay in the forest and go for a run! It's much better here than in town anyway."

"But... There might still be traps out there." Kuroko said. "We'd have to be careful."

"It'll be fine!" Takao assured. "Right Shin-chan?" He playfully nudged his mate.

The green wolf grumbled, "Don't include me in your worthless activities. It's not as if I would like to stretch anyway." Midorima leaned down but he couldn't fool his mate at all. Such a tsundere.

"Aww, I love you too." Takao teased. Every one sighed when Midorima immediately yelled that he didn't say that. But they all knew he was thinking it.

The pups and Kuroko went around the pack, waking up every one else who was still sleeping. A pack run would wake them up and get them energized! It was exactly what they needed.

Out in the forest, they watched for traps as they had their occasional pack run. Not only was it fun and would help relax the pack, it will help with looking out for hunters and traps.

While on the run, Nao and Hitoshi ran together with their den mother in front of them. Strange... Kuroko was really strange... the two pups looked at one another as they continued their run. Finally the pack had stopped at the river to drink, and as they did, Nao bit Hitoshi on the ear just to get his attention. The small puppy nudged the other to follow so that their den mother wouldn't hear them.

When they sneaked away Nao turned to Hitoshi, "Something is wrong with Koko. Definitely!"

"Yeah... you noticed it too?" Hitoshi asked, sitting down beside Nao. Their den mother used to be happy, at least from what they could tell. Now he's sad a lot... "I don't like seeing Koko sad…"

"Me too... What do we do?" Nao turned to look at Kuroko who was drinking water and luckily he didn't notice them missing yet, "What's making Koko sad anyway?" Nao tilted his head to the side, his ears tilted down.

"That's what we don't know." Hitoshi said with a small whine. This was hard! "How can we even figure out Koko is sad without asking him?"

"B-But... Koko is sad... I know it for sure! Now we have to find what it is!" Nao sat down in though and with his great imagination, came with an idea, "Let's follow Koko! If we follow him then we can find what's making him sad!" A great idea! He was a genius!

"That's not a bad idea." Hitoshi agreed. Yes, if they followed him, they could find out why their den mother was sad! "Tomorrow. Lets follow him tomorrow." There was no point to today since Kuroko would be with them all day.

"Yeah!" Nao nodded before the small pup jumped up on his friend in happiness. The two small pups began playing and barking as they did, small playful barks.

"Are you guys having fun?" A sudden voice asked. The pups glanced up in mid play. "Koko!" They both said before pouncing at the surprised wolf. "H-Hey now, careful! Your mothers would kill me if you got hurt."

"Koko won't escape!" The two pups jumped as high as they could on their den mother but unluckily, since the two were very small, they could only reach up to his legs, what's more it didn't help that werewolves were much bigger than wolves. Leaving them with no other option, the two began biting Kuroko's legs, playful bites.

Kuroko sighed and complied to their playful wishes. He playfully jumped around, avoiding the pups' bites. "Can't get me~"

"Koko can't escape!" Nao happily jumped on his den mother as the white wolf and the two pups began running to the river. They played, splashing the water around as the pack watched. Midorima grumbled when some water was splashed on him, "Good grief." He shook his body, which in return got his mate wet as well.

"Hey, that's mean!" Takao whined, trying to shake the water off as well. "Shin-chan is so mean..." He whimpered. It was obviously fake but Takao knew it would affect Midorima, on the inside at least.

The green wolf stiffened, "I-I'm nothing of the sort! Don't make things up!" The tsundere said before he turned his head away. If it were anyone else, they would be offended but not Takao. The wolf knew his mate better than anyone else.

"How cruel... I guess I'll just go hang out with the others or something..." Takao sniffled and slowly walked away, exaggerating how slow he was walking.

The green wolf watched his mate walk away, watched... watched... He sighed, before standing up to join his mate, "I-I'm sorry Takao. E-Even though I did nothing wrong." The wolf looked away.

Takao turned to look at his mate but instead of looking sad and having tears, it was almost like he was grinning, even as a wolf. "I love you too Shin-chan!" He said and pounced on top of his mate before he could react.

The two mates wrestled 'happily' as the rest of the pack watched. However, even that wasn't enough to distract the navy blue wolf that had his eyes glued onto his mate, staring at him, which made the other uncomfortable.

Finally the blond wolf couldn't handle it any longer. "Aominicchi... Why are you staring?" He asked with a whine.

Aomine narrowed his eyes, staring... staring... before turning to face his mate, "You really do have a sexy butt."

"A-Aominicchi! The pack is here!" Kise cried in embarrassment, jumping up so he could take a few steps away from Aomine. "And don't stare!" He said, his tail tucked between his legs as if to hide that "sexy butt" of his.

"I can't help it! It's your fault for having a seducing butt! Do something about it and I'll stop." The alpha complained but soon his eyes wondered to Kise's butt once again, however, when he saw that his mate noticed, he tried looking away... before looking back again.

"You pervert!" Kise whined again as he turned, facing Aomine so he couldn't see his behind. "Geez, sometimes it feels like you're always in heat."

"So what if I am? It would be your fault anyway! For being so seducing." Aomine complained as his eyes wondered up and down Kise's body, "Hmmm... You've got a cute face too. Let's kiss."

"N-Not in front of the pack!" Kise insisted again. Plus they're wolves! It would be weird!

"Everyone is so lively." Himuro stated, watching the pack. Everyone except his mate who is forever lazy! "Why not join them?" He asked his mate. "Why not play with the pups and everyone?"

"Ehhh~" Murasakibara grumbled before he leaned against his mate, placing his head on the other's back, "Too much work~ Besides, Kuro-chin is playing with Hitoshi already~"

"But we're always left out... Don't you want to have fun and interact with the pack?" Himuro asked, holding in a sigh.

"Hmm~" The purple wolf hummed as he tilted his head up to look at the two pups and Kuroko playing in the water, "Too much work~ I'd rather stay with Muro-chin~ Who knows what might appear to attack you~ So it's better to stay here to make sure you're safe~"

"The whole pack is here... It's fine if you're not always by my side." Himuro sighed. Getting the giant to do anything was hard... "I can hunt next time if you play with them."

Murasakibara whined as he leaned further on his mate. Really... his mate is really persistent, "I'll go if Muro-chin goes too~"

"Of course I'll go." Himuro said, his tail wagging. He was going to get Murasakibara to move!

The purple wolf stood up and walked beside his mate as they both made their way to the two pups and their den mother, "Kuro-chin~ Muro-chin wants to join too~"

"Oh.. That's fine of course." Kuroko said, happy to have help with entertaining these pups.

"We're both joining. Not just me." Himuro scolded Murasakibara.

"Uhhhh~ Fine~" The purple wolf whined as the two pups looked up at him. Even though he said they wanted to play... Murasakibara wasn't moving at all. Nao whined as he bit Kuroko's leg playfully, "Koko! Hurry! I want to play!"

"Alright, alright." And so Kuroko and Himuro played with the pups while Murasakibara just watched. This is what their pack was like. They're more like a family actually, a whole family of werewolves.

The day went on like that. The pack ran, played, relaxed in the shade. They did everything together really. Except meeting up with hunters... That only goes on in Kuroko's life, huh?

The pack was supposed to be heading home today but once Kuroko woke up in the morning, he was going to go into town early to meet with Akashi. Again... But as he quietly left their secret hideout, he didn't notice two little pups watching him from his den.

"Suspicious..." Nao watched his den mother leave slowly and quietly as to not wake anyone up. The white wolf slowly made his way out as the two pups quickly followed but were careful as to not get noticed. How exciting! Nao felt like a detective! "Where do you think he's going?"

"...Town?" Hitoshi shrugged. Where else could they go? The forest was an option but with all these traps around?

They followed the wolf as quietly as they could and as they guessed, he was going into town. Before Kuroko reached the edge of the forest, he had changed back into a human and put on some clothes he had been carrying as a wolf.

"Very suspicious..." Nao watched as a human Kuroko looked around, the two pups quickly hiding so that their den mother doesn't notice them. Since the two pups were very small, it was easier for them to hide and luckily, Kuroko didn't notice them!

When Kuroko took his leave into the town, the two pups slowly turned into their human forms but... they had no clothes! "W-What now? We can't go like this... humans don't like it." Nao worriedly asked as Kuroko was walking away.

Hitoshi sighed as he got up, looking around. Yeah, this was the spot. "Well... Mom keeps yelling at me for forgetting to bring my clothes whenever we go into town so I hid back up clothes... for us." He said, going over to a tree nearby to dig up the clothes.

"Huh?" He hid back-up clothes? Genius! "You're a genius Hitoshi! Hurry before Koko runs away!" Nao urged as he began digging alongside Hitoshi and soon, they dug up the clothes. Although... they were really dirty... But not knowing better, the two small boys put them on before they began running after Kuroko.

"Where is he?" Hitoshi asked, sighing when he thought about how they could've lost him. "Smell him anywhere?"

Nao quickly stood up on his toes and tried smelling the air around him, picking up many different scents that were around, "There!" He began running with Hitoshi following. They ran but when they passed a corner, they saw Kuroko! Quickly the two pups ran back to hide, just in time for them to evade Kuroko's eyes! Kuroko had turned, hearing some noise. He stood, looking behind him for a minute before resuming his journey.

"That was close." Nao and Hitoshi sighed in relief as two women who were walking down the street saw them, "Ah, look at these children. They must be homeless."

"Oh my! Such dirty clothes... Where are their mothers?" The two women wondered but as soon as they turned to look at the two again, they saw the two small children run away.

"Maybe hiding clothes in the ground wasn't such a good idea..." Hitoshi thought to himself out loud. Now people thought they were homeless kids! "Maybe we shouldn't have come into town alone…"

"No!" Nao quickly said as he took Hitoshi's hand, "This is all for Koko! If we don't protect him then who will?" Nao and Hitoshi spotted the bluenette again going down the street. Thankfully they didn't lose him!

Oh no, he was going inside though! Hitoshi and Nao slowed down, hiding behind a flower stand. "A cafe?" Guess Kuroko liked morning coffees or something? Wait a second! Kuroko doesn't like coffee!

"That's weird." Nao whispered but the two pups couldn't help but notice something that surprised them. Kuroko was... smiling? The two watched with wide eyes as Kuroko sat down at a table, smiling to himself as he waited. Then another person appeared. A man with red hair and an eye patch showed up, giving Kuroko a piece of a cake... Their den mother was smiling. But it wasn't any kind of a smile... He seemed really happy, "Koko... isn't sad? He's smiling." Nao whispered.

"Why doesn't he smile with the pack then?" Hitoshi asked with a small whine. It didn't make sense. "Look! They're holding hands!" He pointed, staring at their den mother holding hands with a stranger.

"You're right!" Nao's eyes were wide as he stared at his den mother's smile. He still couldn't believe how genuine of a smile it was... but it did remind him of how his mom and dad are somehow. Holding hands... smiling... "Ah! The eye patch man must have used some kind of a magic on Koko!" There was no other explanation.

"So... you're saying he's a witch?" Hitoshi asked with confusion. They were told to stay away from other supernatural. Why was Kuroko by a witch then? "Should we go save him?"

Nao rubbed his head, not knowing what to do, "Let's wait. When Koko leaves, we attack the witch!" If their den mother was there, then they wouldn't be able to do anything. However, when Kuroko leaves, it's their time to strike! Who knows if the witch decides to control Kuroko and use him against them!

"You're right." Hitoshi agreed. They have to save Kuroko! But they must wait.

While the two pups were hiding outside, Kuroko and Akashi were sitting inside, holding hands while conversing. The two were more than happy to see each other again, "Hoo~ Really? You can't swim? Then perhaps I could teach you when we have a chance." Akashi said and somehow, the two ended up talking about swimming when Kuroko said that he went swimming yesterday. Well... in his wolf form anyway, but he wasn't about to reveal that.

"That sounds real nice." If he had known how to swim before he fell into that raging river with Akashi, maybe things wouldn't have turned out as they did. "I wouldn't mind that. Maybe we can go during one of the days of our sleepover?" Kuroko suggested excitedly.

Akashi nodded, "There's a river that flows just by the outskirts of the village. I'll take you there and we can have our lesson." Since it's not far into the forest, it's not dangerous.

"Got it." Kuroko smiled. "It's a date then." He said before realizing exactly what he just said. "I-I mean... Um… You know what I mean..." He could already feel his face heating up. He already screwed up! He was done for!

A date? Akashi sat still for a bit, processing what Kuroko had said. How amusing, "Alright. A date it is." He squeezed Kuroko's hand, "Friends can have 'friendly dates', am I right?" Akashi teased but what the two didn't know was that the two pups outside noticed Kuroko's red face. They both watched in confusion and a bit of worry. Akashi's witchcraft knows no bounds!

"I-I suppose… so..." Kuroko still felt so embarrassed that he actually said that. "I want to go on a lot of "friendly dates" then..."

The redhead smirked, "Your wish is my bidding." He teased, relishing Kuroko's touch. However, then a gentle bell rang and to their annoyance, they both knew what time it was. Two new customers entered as Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand tighter, "It seems that it's time to part."

"Alright." Kuroko sighed. Why couldn't they have more time together? Well, they will next week when he starts his job. "Okay. I'm going." He stood up but still didn't let go of Akashi's hands.

"I think you forgot something." Akashi looked up at the other as he stood up as well, "I wouldn't mind holding your hand longer if you'd like but I think that I'll need it for work." He teased.

"...I really don't want to let go." Kuroko admitted quietly even if it was so embarrassing to do so. But he let go with a small sigh. "I'm going to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'd be hurt if you don't come. Right here." Akashi pointed to his chest.

"You're so embarrassing sometimes, you know that right?" Kuroko pouted as he walked toward the door. "Anyway... See you." He waved to Akashi. He just really didn't want to leave.

Akashi smirked as he waved when Kuroko finally left the shop. The bluenette slowly made his way out and onto the road outside with two pairs of curious eyes watching him. The two pups peeked from their hiding spot, watching their den mother slowly leave "Did you see that? The witch made Koko's face red! He was trying to turn his head into a tomato!" How dare he!

"Maybe he wanted to eat him." Hitoshi said. Or... Maybe that was his stomach talking. He didn't eat breakfast yet after all. "Come on, let's go get the witch." Kuroko was almost out of sight so it should be fine.

"Yeah! We'll save Koko!" The two pups were determined to succeed so they stood up and ran to the shop. Using both of their strengths, they pushed the door open and made their way into the coffee shop as the bell gently rang, "Morning! Would y- Huh?" The manager turned to the door but didn't see any new customers. Is the bell broken? The man tilted his head to the side but continued washing the dishes with the thought of fixing the bell later.

The two small boys hid behind a chair as they watched the eye patch which talk to two other people. Were they his victims too? So it wasn't just Kuroko? But these two people weren't smiling or turning red... He must have his sights on Kuroko as the next target then.

The two watched as the witch slowly made his way to the counter to make coffee and sandwiches before coming back to give it to the two people. It must be poisoned. They must stop the witch now before he harms anyone else!

The two took action! Running up to the witch before grabbing his black apron, getting his attention, "Don't hurt anyone! We're here to stop you!"

"Yeah. We saw what you did." Hitoshi said, crossing his arms. He might not have been as enthusiastic or active as Nao at the moment, but he was still going to help at least interrogate the witch. "Put the food and drinks down. We won't let you target anyone else."

Hurt? Target? Akashi looked down at the two children in surprise. How did they come in? Where are their parents? What's more, why are they so dirty? Are they homeless? Or were they abandoned? Akashi was confused but kneeled down to look at the two children, "I hurt someone?" Akashi asked the two before putting his hands on both their heads, "Who?"

As soon as Akashi placed his hand on Nao's head, the small child quickly pushed it away, "Koko! How dare you hurt Koko!" Nao slightly raised his voice as he yelled at the redhead, startling the other customers. Akashi didn't know who the two meant but there was only one person he spoke to this morning, "Do you mean Kuroko?"

"Yeah! Koko!" Nao quickly said as he looked up at the witch. The eye patch was a bit scary...

"I see." Then they must be with Kuroko? Akashi didn't know he had children, "I promise that I didn't hurt him."

"Anyone can say they promised they never hurt anyone." Hitoshi claimed, stepping up to Akashi too. "We saw you make Koko go red! You were holding his hands too so he couldn't escape."

They looked up at the witch's eye patch, feeling disturbed. "And you're probably hiding an evil eye! The eye you hurt Koko with."

His eye hurt Kuroko? These children must be misunderstanding things, "I swear on my life that I didn't hurt him, but my promises don't seem to be enough. If that isn't enough then how about I treat you to some sweets?" Akashi smiled. Even though the two attacked him out of nowhere, they were still children.

"Y-You won't bribe us with sweets!" Nao knew better than to trust the witch's taunts! But then... _Guuuuuuu~_ His stomach grumbled as the small boy blushed, "T-That wasn't me!"

Akashi's smile widened, "I'll trust you on that then, but still, let me treat you to sweets or a cake. Anything you'd like. I know that I won't earn your trust like that but I'd still like to apologize. Will you let me?"

They couldn't take the bribe so easily! But... They were so hungry... Especially Hitoshi. He got his appetite from his dad after all. "...It better not be poisoned!" Hitoshi said with a pout. "But we will accept your... Bribery".

These children... Did Kuroko tell them something? Well, whatever it is, Akashi can't let them just run away now. Not without an adult or some clean clothes, "Thank you." He pat their heads before standing up, "Can you come with me? I'll take you to a table where you can eat."

"W-We won't fall for any tricks! Just so you know!" Nao didn't let go of Akashi's apron as they both followed the witch to sit in front of the counter, getting the seats that were right next to the cake display. Akashi helped the two children up on the chair before showing them the menu and the pictures of cakes, "Here are the sweets we have. You're free to choose whichever you want."

The kids stared at the pictures. It was hard to resist this witch's tricks. He was bribing them with treats, the one thing a kid can't deny! Especially a kid like Hitoshi who has his father's sweet tooth, "I want them all..." Hitoshi pouted, as he looked at all the choices. "What's the sweetest?" He asked Akashi curiously, unable to help himself from asking. "And the biggest portion?"

All of the cakes were cut equally so... "Would you like a little of each? This way you could try everything." Akashi suggested, "They're all really sweet but the one Kuroko... Koko orders is the double vanilla cake. I can cut a piece of that and add more."

Everything!? Nao's mouth began to water as he looked at the pictures. No wonder Koko fell victim! But... The cakes all look so good! He didn't have a sweet tooth like Hitoshi but even he couldn't resist! He turned to the other, not knowing what to do.

Hitoshi looked back at Nao, giving the same confused but desperate look. Do they give in? No, they're not giving in! They're just... testing what magic this guy was using! Yeah!

"We want to try everything! Especially what Koko eats!" Hitoshi said, winking to Nao when Akashi turned away. "This way we can see if he tries using a spell on us too." He whispered to Nao.

"Ohhh! You're a genius Hitoshi!" Nao quickly nodded, giggling proudly of their accomplishment. They were doing it! They were going to save Koko! if they try the cakes then surely they can figure out how to resist the magic!

The two patiently waited as Akashi cut a piece of each cake but the biggest piece was of the double vanilla cake that he placed in the center. When he was done, he prepared two bottles of milk as well before going over to the two children, "Here it is." He placed the big plate of cakes down, along with the two glasses of milk. The portion wasn't as big, just enough for two little children to eat.

Nao and Hitoshi's mouths watered as they quickly took a piece of cake each. When they each tried a cake, invisible sparkles flew around them. So good! "It's yummy!"

Hitoshi couldn't even comment on how good it was! He was too busy trying to eat more. They were so good! He wanted to eat all of it. When Nao noticed Hitoshi was eating it all, he quickly began to eat too. With their dirty clothes and quick eating, anyone would think they were homeless little kids.

Akashi sat down with the kids at the table. Even though there were more customers coming, he couldn't leave the two alone. He turned to the manager who nodded in return. The man don on an apron as he went to tend to the new customers while Akashi was with the kids.

He watched the two eat but they were sure messy. They must be really hungry, "I'm glad you like the cakes." He smiled, "Don't eat too fast. Chew on your food before swallowing." He reminded the two. Really... where were their parents? Could they have run away? Akashi couldn't imagine their parents leaving them behind.

Ugh, he sounded just like their mothers. They couldn't help it! They were hungry! "You sound just like mom." Hitoshi groaned. Maybe this witch wasn't as great as they thought. Wait, when did they even think he was great?! This was a witch they were talking about!

"You're eating really quickly and that's not good for your bodies. I don't want anything to happen to you, and so do you mothers. That's why you need to be careful. I only mean good." But even though he said that, he knew the children wouldn't trust him, which is actually a good thing. They know better than to trust a stranger, however, in this case, Akashi didn't mean any harm.

"Ehh! But mama whines a lot! Even dad agrees!" Nao said in between his bites before taking the glass of milk to drink. The witch may have won them over by cakes but it wasn't as if they still weren't on their guard!

"I see, but I'm sure that your mother wants only the best for you." Akashi lowered his head in thought, mother... He shook his head, getting rid of the disturbing thought before looking back up at the children, "Will you tell me where your parents are? I'll help you look for them."

"No!" Hitoshi said immediately after swallowing a piece of cake. "You won't hurt anyone else! And we will save Koko!" The witch already tried sweetening them up but it won't work! He won't fool them!

"Yeah! We'll stop you!" The two children were determined, staring at Akashi with narrowed eyes.

The redhead's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction at all. What did he do? Even he doesn't know, "I don't want to hurt anyone, I promise." Akashi showed his pinky, "Pinky swear."

Nao and Hitoshi stared at the extended hand in wary. Should they trust the witch on that? But a pinky swear is special. Nao knows that when he does a pinky swear with his mum, he always keeps it. Would the witch keep it too? "Okay, but if you break a pinky swear then we won't trust you at all!" He warned.

"Yeah!" Hitoshi agreed with a nod. "We're watching you!" But even so, they can't show the witch their homes. Their parents and their alpha told them it was unacceptable to show anyone they don't know where they live. They'd have to lead him somewhere else…

The three did a pinky swear before the two children continued eating. At least this way, Akashi has gained some degree of their trust. Now, first thing's first, "Can I give you both a t-shirt? Would that be okay?" Akashi's clothes would be way too big for them but if he gives them his t-shirts, then it would be better than nothing. The shirts they had on right now were really dirty... not to mention a bit wet.

"Why? We have ours." Nao tilted his head to the side, "Your is a bit wet. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Akashi explained.

"We're fine. A wet shirt won't give us any colds!" Especially since they're a lot warmer than humans. Not that Nao and Hitoshi knew that yet. "We're fine with our own clothes." Hitoshi repeated.

Akashi had to find a way for them to change. They couldn't stay in wet clothing after all, "Then what do i have to do for you to change your minds?" He asked them curiously.

Nao hummed in thought, "More milk!"

"And I want to try a donut!" Hitoshi said, most of the cake already gone. Ever since he saw that chocolate covered donut with sprinkles in the menu, he wanted it.

"Coming right up." At least they agreed to change their clothes. Akashi stood up and went to get the desired items, however, when he got back, not only was he carrying a bottle of milk and a donut but also two shirts, "Here you go." He placed the two foods on the table, "But before you begin eating, you'll have to change."

Luckily the manager had children of his own so he had two shirts and pants. they were still a bit big for the two but it's better than nothing, "I'll help you change."

"We can handle it! We're big kids!" Hitoshi pouted as he got a pair of clothes from Akashi. They won't fit them... what do they do? "These won't even fit us…"

"They're a bit big but it's better than catching a cold. I promise that I'm doing it for you, so will you wear it?" Akashi's voice was soft as he asked the two kids. Nao whined but since the witch promised again, he supposed it was fine. Nao began changing his shirt as Akashi turned to Hitoshi, "I know it must be uncomfortable but please bear with it, just for a bit."

"Fine..." Hitoshi huffed as he followed Nao's example and changed his shirt. It didn't bother them at all since you know, being any kind of naked was fine with them. Although when they tried changing their pants, Akashi stopped them. Oh yeah that's right. They shouldn't change in front of customers, even if they were kids.

"I'll take you to the changing room and then we can come back to finish the cakes okay?" Akashi helped the two out of their chairs before taking them to the changing room. The room was for employees only but since this was a special circumstance, it couldn't be helped.

The two boys quickly changed so that they could go back to the table, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It's big..." Nao groaned as they all made their way to the table. Akashi helped them up before they all sat down again, "Don't think we changed our minds about you! You're still an evil witch!" Nao warned as he drank his milk. Mama's milk tastes much better...

Again, calling him a witch. Although Akashi will use that to turn the tables around, "What if I told you that I'm not a witch? But a fairy instead?" Perhaps this could work.

"You can't be a fairy! You don't have wings. And you're not sparkly." Hitoshi pointed out. "And fairies don't look scary and wear eye patches... " There was no way this guy was a fairy!

"You're right but the truth is that a scary witch took my wings and sparkly glitter." Akashi said, noticing the confused stares he was receiving, "One day a big bad witch wanted my wings so he took it. Not only that, but he also took my glitter as well. I managed to run away but before I did, he placed a spell on me, forcing me to wear an eye patch to look scary."

"Really! So he made you scary?" Nao anxiously asked as Akashi nodded, "That's why I look like this. I thought I would never be friends with anyone but then I met Kuro- I mean Koko, who became my friend and told me that one day I could become a fairy again. Koko is a very dear friend of mine whom I cherish." And it was the truth... strangely enough, even though they met not long ago.

The story was believable, at least to a bunch of kids. The two kids turned away to quietly speak to each other.

"Can we trust him?" Hitoshi asked quietly with a whine. "I don't know what to think. He did give us free food and clothes…"

"Yeah... but he said that Koko is his friend. Koko was smiling and he was really happy. I don't think Koko would smile with a witch." Kuroko is strong! A witch can't beat him that easily, which must mean that the eye patch man is telling the truth, "I-I think we can trust him. If Koko is smiling... and he gave us cakes, then the witch is a fairy!" Nao whispered.

"Then... the one we need to help is him! He needs his wings!" Hitoshi nodded. They turned away to look at Akashi. "Okay... we believe you." Hitoshi said. "Can you get your wings back? Is Koko helping you get them back? Can we help?"

Akashi smiled, "Yes, its possible for me to get my wings back. However, in order for me to become a full fairy again, I'll need you two." The two children quickly perked up, "If you could become my friends, then I just might break the curse." Akashi placed his hand in the middle of the table, "Can I be your friend?"

The two boys glanced at each other again before looking at Akashi. "...Only if you use your magic for good!" They said together.

"And you gotta show us some magic when you get it back." Hitoshi added.

"Yeah! We want to see sparkles!" Nao added as both of the children placed their small hands on Akashi's, sealing the deal. The redhead's smile widened as he looked down at the two in content. They're both really good kids, "I'll show you when I get them back." Although he didn't want to promise this time because he knew that he couldn't show them that...

But the two children were still lost. Does Kuroko even know they're here? "Then after you're done eating, what do you say we search for your parents? They must be worried."

"Okay. I don't want mama to worry too much. But..." He could already imagine the scolding, but they did it for a good cause! And they couldn't lead the fairy back to their home anyway!

Speaking of home, Kuroko was heading there now. He hid his clothes in a tree so they stay clean and no one finds them before he quickly went to the pack. He expected them to still be asleep but when he got there, there were barks of distress everywhere.

"What's going on?" Kuroko asked Midorima when he saw him stride by.

"Nao and Hitoshi are missing. We can't find them anywhere." Midorima was sleeping when he suddenly heard loud barks, and when he opened his eyes he saw a distressed Kise who was running around as if looking for something. It didn't take long for Himuro and the rest to wake up as well, which made the other parents panic as well, especially the two mothers.

"Tetsu! Where did you go!? Did you see Nao and Hitoshi?" Aomine approached the den mother anxiously. His son is missing and Kuroko was the only one gone apart from the pups.

"N-No. They were asleep when I went out." Kuroko said. "Out... to... take a quick bath..." He added slowly, realizing how suspicious he sounded.

Suddenly Kise came running up to them and even though he's in wolf form, he looks like he's about to burst into tears. "We can't stand around! They're out there! Nao is out there!" He cried, unable to stay still.

"Calm down Kise!" Aomine brushed against his mate in an attempt to calm him down, "We'll find them, I swear on my name as an alpha." Aomine tried calming his mate down but knew that it wasn't working, not when Aomine's heart was beating quickly as well. If the two pups have gotten lost in the forest, then other predators might attack them! Bears, foxes and even normal wolves! Usually those animals would keep their distance but since the two were only pups, they were perfect preys.

"We'll split and search for them! We'll search both the forest and the town! Tetsu, you go with Kise and Kagami to the village. The rest of us will scour the forest! Go!" The pack quickly dispersed, trying to pick up on the pup's scents as they ran.

"I have to find them... I need to!" Kise kept mumbling to himself as the three ran towards the town, clothes in their mouths. Kuroko also took another pair of clothes so he didn't seem suspicious. They changed before quickly going into town, trying not to run to gain attention but with Kise around, it was hard.

"Oi Kuroko, do you think we'll find them?" Kagami was worried, the pups did disappear before but this time they had no idea where they went! The worst-case scenario, they could even have been kidnapped! But that can't be... the whole pack was there... did they leave by themselves?

"Of course. We have to. And we will." Kuroko said confidently. Even though deep inside, he was worried they wouldn't... "We have to."

"Yeah." Kagami nodded as the three ran through the town, trying to find the two pups... Hopefully they'll find them.

"The town may not be that big but perhaps we should split up." Kuroko suddenly suggested. They've been searching for about 10 minutes and still no sign of the pups. Kuroko had also purposefully avoided the cafe area but... maybe he had to go there anyway.

"Good idea!" This way they would cover more area as well! Kagami turned to Kise who was slightly shaking in worry, "Don't worry Kise, we'll find him." He put his hand on the other's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"We have to... we have to find them. They're just pups. What will I do without Nao?" Kise mumbled, keeping in desperate tears.

Kuroko watched with a bit of hurt. Kise was really worried for the kids... Kids he didn't have. "I'll go this way. You two should go that way."

"Roger! Good luck Kuroko!" Kagami wished the other luck before he and Kise began running the opposite way. Although the two soon split up again so that they could cover more area, Kuroko ran, knowing where exactly to go. He didn't want to believe it but... it came to him... what if the pups followed him? They couldn't have gone to the coffee shop could they? There was only one way to find out...

Meanwhile, in the said shop, Akashi was helping the two children off their seats as they were on their way to search for their parents, "Now that I think about it, I don't know your names yet." The redhead smiled as he tilted his head to the side, "I'm Akashi. Can you tell me your names?"

The pups hesitated but then Hitoshi shrugged. They could trust this fairy, right? "Hitoshi." He said simply, not bothering to give last names.

"Nao." Nao firmly said his name as he looked up at the eye patch fairy. In the end he wasn't so bad as they thought... maybe that's why he's a friend with Koko?

"Beautiful names." Akashi pat the two on their heads before standing up, holding each of their hands, "Let's go find your parents. They must be worried. Do you know where they are?"

Almost immediately the two shook their heads. They couldn't possibly lead him to their parents, even if he is a nice fairy. "We just saw Koko and followed him.."

Kuroko? "Then do you want to search for Koko instead?" Akashi didn't know where the bluenette went after their meeting but he supposed he went home. If so, do these two know where it is? Actually, are they Kuroko's children? They don't look like the bluenette at all so... perhaps they're adopted? Akashi had no idea but he had to find either their parents or Kuroko.

"Yes! Let's look for Koko!" This way, they don't have to lead the fairy to their home in the forest. But then again... would Kuroko still be in town?

But before the three could even take five more steps, the person they were looking for was running towards them. "Koko!" The kids called out, leaving Akashi's side to go to their den mother.

So they were at the cafe the whole time... Kuroko was so glad he looked here alone. If his pack mates saw Akashi, they might recognize his scent.

"Koko!" The two pups ran, throwing themselves on Kuroko before hugging him, "Koko we're sorry!" Nao said as he hugged Kuroko's leg, "W-We followed Koko…"

"Why? You could've gotten lost! Your mothers are worried!" Kuroko said with a sigh.

"We're sorry.." Hitoshi mumbled. "We thought he was a witch and.. Koko was so sad, so we wanted to save you!"

"Yeah! But... we found out that the witch is actually a fairy! And that Koko became friends with the fairy!" Nao explained as Akashi slowly made his way to the group, "Is Koko helping the fairy get his wings back?" Nao curiously asked as Akashi smirked, giving Kuroko a look.

Kuroko looked between the kids and Akashi with confusion. Wow... Akashi really is kind. He didn't have to help these kids, but he did. Well, he might not have if he knew they were pups...

"Of course. I'm helping him anyway that I can and in return, he makes me.. happy." Kuroko shyly smiled at Akashi.

Nao and Hitoshi tilted their heads in confusion as Akashi folded his arms, "That's the magic of a fairy." He teased as he gave Kuroko another look. Seriously... did the bluenette come up with the 'witch' idea? Or was it the kids? Actually... "I have a lot of things to ask you about later, but I suppose you're their guardian?"

"Um.. kind of. I'm more like... their baby sitter." Kuroko said.

"Yeah. Like a second mom!" Hitoshi claimed.

"Yeah! We love Koko!" Nao tightly hugged Kuroko's leg lovingly as Hitoshi did the same. How cute. Akashi had no idea Kuroko was taking care of two children. He kneeled down so that he was at the same height as the two pups, "That's good to hear, because I like Koko as well." Akashi smiled, "Would you two like to come to the shop again? Next time you can come with Koko and we can all eat cakes."

"And donuts and milk!"

"Just what happened between all of you?" Kuroko asked with a sigh. He'd need to tell the kids to not mention Akashi. If they mention someone with red hair and an eye patch, the pack will know it's that hunter he fell with into the river.

"Well, we've all become friends." Akashi stood up before facing Kuroko, "You should be careful next time Koko~ I wouldn't want something to happen to these two."

"Yeah... Me neither." Kuroko said. "Speaking of which, I should probably get them back to their parents…"

The redhead nodded, "They must be worried." He isn't a parent but he knew that for certain, "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I'll see you later." Kuroko said, taking the kids hands. "Sorry for everything." He smiled a little before pulling Nao and Hitoshi away. Kise would be so happy to see Nao safe. But first...

Once they were out of earshot, he looked down at them. "You can't tell the pack about Akashi-kun. It'll end badly for me..."

"But why?" Hitoshi asked.

"It's... complicated." Kuroko sighed.

"Compli...Compy..." Nao struggled to say the word but understood what Kuroko wanted to say, "Does mama not like the fairy?"

"I like him, maybe more than I should, but the pack won't like him. They had a bad experience with him in the past.." Kuroko explained.

"Bad?" Did the fairy do something bad to his mum and dad? The small pup was confused, whining, as he didn't know what to think anymore. But... Koko looked really happy, just like his mum and dad do, "Is Koko and fairy like mum and dad?"

"Oh! Um.." Kuroko wasn't expecting such a question. "I-I guess... you could say that." He said softly, feeling his face heat up. "But please, don't tell the pack or anyone else. Can you promise me?"

"Okay! I promise." Nao nodded but was still confused, "If Koko will smile then I promise!"

"I'll smile okay?" Kuroko assured, giving the smile Nao wanted.

"Then I guess I promise too..." Hitoshi shrugs.

Nao pouted as well after seeing Kuroko's smile, "Koko's smile is different!"

"What do you mean? I'm smiling all the same..." Kuroko said.

"N-No!" Nao insisted with a child's pout, "Koko's smile... was different."

"Well... I don't know how to change it." Kuroko said. "But I'll smile again, okay?"

The small child lowered his head, "Okay." He didn't know why but he wanted the other smile much more.

"Don't worry." Kuroko said and looked up. Ah, there they are. "Kise-kun!"

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise and Kagami turned and saw Kuroko... with the kids! "Nao!" The blond began running towards them.

When Nao saw his mum, his eyes widened, "Mama!" He quickly ran to his mother as quickly as he could. When he finally reached the other, he was picked up by Kise who hugged him tightly.

"Oh Nao! Please don't disappear again!" Kise cried, holding his pup close. He was so relieved to see his child safe and unharmed. "Where did you go?! What happened? Please don't do this again!"

Kuroko watched with Hitoshi by his side. It was nice to see a mother with their kid again... Kuroko wished he could experience the same. Not that he wanted his child to go missing! But he wanted kids of his own even more now…

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry mama!" Nao hugged his mum tightly as small tears escaped his eyes, "H-Hitoshi and I followed Koko and... and... sniff... we met a fairy..." Nao sniffed, not knowing better. However, even though he didn't lie, he didn't tell Kise about Akashi at all, "We ate cakes and milk too! Sniff... mama's milk tastes better…"

"Don't do it again alright?" Kise scolded but couldn't stay mad for long. "If something happened to you... I don't know what we'd do…"

"S-Sorry..." The small pup was hugging his mum tightly while Kagami approached Kuroko with a sigh, "I'm glad you're okay little one." He pat Hitoshi on the head before looking up at Kuroko, "Where and how did you find them?"

"They were just walking down the street so I rushed to them and tried finding you guys. They weren't doing anything." Kuroko answered softly. "I'm just glad they're safe."

Kagami's split brow rose, "Y-Yeah but what are they wearing?" Kagami leaned down to sniff Hitoshi's shirt, "That's not Hitoshi's shirt. it smells like a human, and cakes?" Nao said they were eating too.

"Oh... I don't know." Luckily they didn't have Akashi's scent on them. "Maybe someone thought they needed new clothes?"

"Our clothes were dirty so a nice person have us clothes." Hitoshi answered with a shrug. Once again, they didn't mention Akashi.

But still, it was strange. A person gave them free clothes? "And you ate cakes?" He asked the little boy.

"Mhm. And donuts. And we had milk too." Hitoshi said.

"Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi," Kise suddenly got their attention. "We need to tell the others we found them. Aominicchi must still be so worried…"

"Ah! You're right! I can feel how worried Himuro is." Because of their bond, the pack could talk to one another. However, now that they've found the pups, Kagami, Kuroko and Kise's feelings of relief were carried onto the rest of the pack so they were somewhat calm. However, Himuro was still anxious. That is until he sees his baby.

"Let's get them to meet us at home. We mind as well get out of the forest since the hunters are leaving soon." Kuroko suggested, picking up Hitoshi to carry him like Kise was carrying Nao.

"Yeah, but I hope the moon is right about that." If they don't leave, then it'll be that much more troublesome for them, "Let's go." The group began making their way to the apartment complex, letting the rest of the pack know through their bond that they'll be meeting them in their human home.

Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and the two pups waited at home before they were finally reunited with the rest of the pack. Himuro ran to his pup along with Murasakibara and Aomine who were worried as well. The alpha hugged his son while Murasakibara did the same. Although there was some scolding as well, which resulted in the two pups being grounded. For a week, they weren't allowed to leave their mother's sides. Not Kuroko's side for one reason... he was suspicious. Nao said that they followed Kuroko secretly but where the bluenette went so early in the morning, they didn't know.

"Where did you go Tetsu?" The alpha asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere in particular…" Kuroko mumbled. "I told Kagami-kun this before but I guess I forgot to tell every one else. I enjoy early morning walks through town when no one's there. Alone, you know? Cause its quiet…"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, "Then what about their new clothes? And cakes? Milk? How did they get that?" That didn't appear out of thin air, plus the clothes smelled of humans, "Nao said something about a fairy." You don't have to be sherlock to notice all of these things, which Aomine certainly wasn't. Plus his son said they met someone and even though fairies don't exist, they must have met someone, "How do you explain that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't there with them." Kuroko said. This wasn't good. He was really starting to question him…

"Then how did you find them? If a human gave them clothes, then I'm sure they wouldn't let them go alone." Aomine didn't know that but he had this gut feeling that told him that Kuroko is hiding something. The most frightening thing is that Aomine's instinct is usually spot on, so he follows it.

"I don't know, maybe that human is... Maybe they..." Kuroko trailed off, not knowing what to say. Did he really have to tell the truth? "Alright... Alright! I found them because... my friend was with them. They followed me when I bumped into that friend and I guess he gave them those clothes. Okay?"

"Friend? You have a friend Kuroko?" Kagami asked in surprise. The one he is closes to in the pack is Kuroko since the white wolf is the one who turned him into one... they trust one another with their lives but Kagami had no idea Kuroko had a new friend. Sure they did have human friends before! it's nothing out of the ordinary! it's just that this time Kuroko told the giant redhead nothing...

"Is he a new friend?" Aomine asked.

"I've known him since we got here." That was a small lie. He technically met him that night they fell off the cliff and even then, that was a few weeks after they got into town.

"Is he a nice person?" Kise hesitantly asked. "I mean, he did give the clothes food and clothes but..." You can never know with humans.

"Of course! If he's Kuroko's friend then there's nothing to worry about." Kagami would vouch for the other. Kuroko knows what he's doing and Kagami believes in it.

"Thanks Kagami-kun." Kuroko said softly, glad to have someone to help.

"He was really nice." Hitoshi confirmed.

"Yeah! The fairy uses his magic to keep Koko happy!" Nao added while in his mother's lap. The blond werewolf wasn't about to take his eyes off his pup after what happened. He was sure that today's events shortened his life due to the worry…

"Happy?" Himuro questioned curiously. "How so? He's happy with us right?"

"Of course.." Kuroko mumbled with a tiny smile. He was happy with his pack... but he was happier with Akashi. He couldn't deny that.

"Koko's smile!" Nao quickly gave out his answer; "Koko's smile is different when he's with Mr. fairy!" Nao's young mind didn't know what it was that was so different but to him it seemed more pure. As if Kuroko was having a lot of fun.

Aomine grumbled, not knowing what to make of it. Well, if Kuroko has a human friend then there's no harm done. There was no rule to forbid such a thing, even the elder didn't mention it. The elder is the one everyone respects so his word would be honoured and listened by all of the werewolves.

"Alright... that's enough Nao." Kuroko said quietly, hoping no one questioned him on that. But it seems like no one will. "Anyway... We should probably stay in the town from now on, right?"

"Yeah..." Aomine said softly and in thought. He looked up at Kuroko again, "He's not a hunter right?"

Kuroko looked at Aomine with surprise. He thought they were done with this... "No... No, he's not."

"Alright." The alpha yawned before throwing himself off to the couch, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in wonderland." And so the lazy alpha snored off.

"Honestly... How can he sleep so easily after everything that happened?" Kise sighed to himself.

Kuroko just shrugged before looking around. The pack seemed normal now. They were all doing their own thing whether it's resting, reading or just sitting around. Guess there's not much to do as a werewolf in a town full of hunters.

Speaking of hunters, one teen with crimson red hair and an eye patch slowly made his way through the town. He was wearing a long brown coat and gloves due to the coldness of the night, and yes, it was about three in the morning. And since it was so early, there wasn't a soul to be seen in the streets of the small town. That is however, apart from the hunters who were all called upon. Where they were going? To the summit.

Akashi made his way to a building that was on the outskirts of the town. It was almost in the forest but the hunters harbored no fear at all, not when they were going straight to one of their bases.

Akashi entered along with other few hunters who arrived at the same time he did. The time: five minutes until the summit begins. Usually the redhead would never arrive this late but with lingering thoughts in mind, he was lost in thought. Akashi walked further into the base, going downstairs where he knew an auditorium would be.

Once he arrived he leaned against the railing to look down at the podium before him. There the leaders of many squads would stand to deliver their reports to the higher-ranking officials of the hunter association. The summit is essential for the hunters to organize their next course of action and know what their enemy is up to.

Akashi looked down at the crowd below him and noticed Nijimura who was conversing with other captains. The duty of a captain... it's much harder than it seems.

"This is all pointless, right?" The redhead glanced up, noticing Haizaki lean against the railings next to him.

"Anyway, so I've heard that the pack you guys ran into had a white wolf in it... Was it the same one as before? Your werewolf boyfriend?" Haizaki teased with a smirk.

Akashi's sharp crimson eye shone in the darkness, narrowing after hearing Haizaki's words, "If I remember correctly, I'm in no relationship with a mutt. You'd be wise to take note of that." Akashi's voice was low as he turned to look at the podium before them, "The wolf we've encountered was indeed white. The same one." Akashi watched as the captains were getting ready, "Also, since you don't seem to know the meaning of 'rare', it means that they're difficult to find. You should know, since you've only encountered one white wolf in the lifespan of your career."

"Of course I know that." Haizaki grumbled. He wasn't that much of an idiot... He knew white wolves were really rare. "But are you really sure about that? Somehow the white wolf keeps finding you~"

The crowd below them began to cheer as both Akashi and Haizaki looked down at the podium. Akashi's thoughts lingered on the thought of the white wolf... He does always find him, Haizaki isn't wrong about that.

"And now we'll begin the summit!" One elderly hunter who was on the stage announced as the rest began to cheer. However, even though they cheered, Akashi and Haizaki were standing still. That is until Akashi spoke, "Or perhaps it's me who searches for the white wolf." Haizaki tilted his head to the side to look down at Akashi. The white wolf is the rarest wolf, so it's only natural for a hunter to want to get a rare catch.

"As you've all been informed, there is a werewolf pack that has found a home in these woods. And it's our job to kill those beasts off!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered as the energetic elderly hunter spoke.

"To catch those beasts, we need information! Now I'd like to introduce the captains that will give out their reports!" The crowd of hunters cheered again and even some whistles could be heard. Hunters sure are an energetic bunch.

The two hunters watched various captains from groups go to the podium, their own captain included.

"Maybe I should look for the white wolf too. Would sell nice~" Haizaki said, glancing back at Akashi again.

"White wolf?" A new voice asked. Could it be...? The two turned, noticing a blond standing before them. Haizaki stared with surprise, a rare face. However Akashi didn't seem so surprised.

"You're late Kotarou." Akashi folded his arms as the other scratched his back with a smile.

"Sorry~ Gotta arrive fashionably late, you know?" Hayama smiled.

Haizaki watched the two interact as if they were pals. Did they know each other?

"Oh my! Sei-chan! I missed you~" Another voice appeared which made Haizaki turn toward its direction. His eyes slightly widened when he saw a man with raven hair that went up to his jaw, with two strands falling on his face, not to mention his ridiculously long eyelashes!

"It's good to see you Reo." Akashi greeted while the other smiled widely, "It's been so long~"

"Huh? Burrrrbbbb~ It wasn't that long was it?" A tall tanned hunter appeared, wearing a rifle gun on his back. The man burped as if it was nothing and had short black hair with two shaved lines on each side of his head. He had build up muscles and was more than six feet tall.

"That's disgusting. Do you know any manners?" Mibuchi Reo moved a step away from Eikichi Nebuya, the hunter that had burped, "Huh? What's the big deal?"

"It's gross!"

"Ah it's not like anyone else minds!" Hayama said with a grin. Sure other people might really care but did they, themselves, care? No. "Anyway! How have things been~?" He asked Akashi.

"Uh.." Haizaki finally snapped out of his shocked state. "You... how do you all know each other?" How can Akashi possibly know and be friends with surprise famous group of hunters in the hunters' world!

Akashi sighed before turning to face Haizaki, "I had a feeling you wouldn't know. If you did, then your attitude would certainly be different than it is now." The crowds below them clapped as Haizaki instinctively took a step back, although when he did, he hit something. He quickly turned around and moved away as fast as he could, only to see that it was another hunter.

The said person had white hair and had an emotionless expression on him. He stood in place, reading a book as if he was in his own little world. Seriously nothing? No reaction at all?

"Is something wrong Shougo?" Akashi's voice woke the other up from his thoughts.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. Except maybe the fact that you know them personally." Haizaki pointed out, ignoring the weird book nerd at the moment. "How do you know them?"

"Well you see... He used to be with us." Hayama explained with a grin before pouting. "But then he left, right before we got famous! If only he stayed."

"Sei-chan didn't want the fame." Mibuchi pouted as well, "Sei-chan is our leader and the true reason we're what we are." Even though they went their separate ways, they all still see Akashi as their leader. Only he can be, he is a born leader after all.

"And that's why we need volunteers. We need to find their den at all costs. If we do then we can set up a trap and kill the pack of werewolves all in one go." Nijimura who stood on the stage announced as all of the hunters in the hall began to talk. However, when Nijimura raised his hand, they were all quiet once again.

"So? Any volunteers?" The raven head asked but the hall was quiet. Then all of a sudden somebody's hand was up, "I'll take the task." All of the hunters moved to look at the owner of the voice who turned out to be Akashi, "I and my squad will find their den."

"Fufu~ That's Sei-chan for you~" Mibuchi mused while Nebuya burped again, "Bring it on!"

"Wait, you guys are actually going to help too?" Haizaki asked. "This isn't even your town or squad!" And why would they help with a small mission like this? It was just one pack. He's heard of them taking down multiple packs at once, when those packs were having a small meeting.

"Of course we'll help. We may not know the area but that's just a minor detail." Mibuchi chuckled as he raised his palm up to his lips, "Since we're all together like this, it would be the perfect occasion, right Sei-chan?"

Akashi nodded before smirking, "We'll be on our way then, excuse us Shougo." Akashi began making his way down to the podium as everyone watched. The group walked by Haizaki with Nebuya bumping into him on the way, almost making the other fall.

As they made their way up, the hunters began to whisper, speaking of their reputation. The five all together are all known to be powerful hunters although they were all strong in their own right as well. However, it is said that when they're together that they're unstoppable. Their name: Rakuzan.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** We just managed to make it in time again! XD Sorry for always making it at the last minute but hey! We still updated :D We're keeping our promise unlike some I know... *sighs*... I wish more authors updated regularly ;3; But anyway! I hope you liked this baby chapter! It focused mainly on the pups and their interactions with the pack + Akashi. They're our characters so we wanted u to get to know them XD On another note, I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow! :D Going to watch the LAST GAME so I'm excited about that :D Can't wait to see our boys in action again XD

Please don't hesitate to leave long reviews! We love them the most! And blabbering of any kind we adore too! XD (Yh we're weird) But we love any kind of feedback! Thank you for reading and see you next month again! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yay another chapter~ and it's Nao and Hitoshi! :D if someone could draw the two pups, that'd be cute~ XD anyway, please enjoy this chapter! We're not sure if the updates will change after Lost in Love is completed, so please be patient! ;3;

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


	6. They love, They protect

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) and MPreg then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - They love, They protect**

* * *

The Rakuzan squad made their way up to the podium before Akashi took the microphone, "We'll find their den within a week. However, you could already consider it found."

Soon the hunters began to cheer, knowing that the werewolves were done for! With the Rakuzan squad on their tails, there is nowhere to hide!

Nijimura nodded and it was already done. The white wolf and his pack are doomed.

Elsewhere, a bluenette knew he probably shouldn't be sneaking out again after what happened yesterday, but Kuroko really did want to see Akashi again at the cafe. It was something inside him, just telling him to see him. It's probably the fact that... Akashi might be his potential mate. The signs were there. His multiple heats, his care and worry for the other, even though he's a hunter. He had to be his mate... and yet Kuroko kind of wished he wasn't. Akashi is a hunter; it's not acceptable to be with a hunter…

Kuroko was in thought, too distracted to notice red eyes following him. Kagami who was 'sleeping' on the couch, had a perfect view at the door should anyone from the pack try to leave. He doesn't usually sleep there but this time he decided to, just so he could see if Kuroko would leave in the morning again. It seems that he did... Why does he go so early in the morning? And surely this isn't the first time. Strange.

"Oi Kuroko." Kagami called out to the other who jumped in surprise, "Where're you going?"

Kuroko quickly looked back, noticing Kagami was awake. How long was he awake? Did he wake him up? "O-Oh, um... sorry if I woke you up." He smiled nervously. "I'm just going out..."

"Nah~ It's fine." Kagami sat up, "Out? Where?"

"Just... out." Kuroko mumbled. "Um, I'll go then-"

"Wait!" Kagami called out after the other but when he realized he was loud, he covered his mouth. When no sound was made, Kagami sighed. Thankfully he didn't wake anyone up, "This is not your first time going out this early right? I mean... it's weird. You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I just said I'm going out, which I am." Kuroko pouted.

"Yeah but something isn't right. You're acting really weird. I can tell." Kagami is the closest to the bluenette and they're always together, well, used to be before Kuroko changed recently, "I know you're not just taking a walk so you don't have to use that excuse anymore. What's up?"

"I'm just... visiting that friend I mentioned." Kuroko said softly. "Okay? That's all. Can I go now? I don't want to be late."

A human friend? "But why are you meeting so early in the morning?" Kagami curiously asked.

"Because we promised it. It's when he goes to work." Kuroko said. "And I'm thinking about working too, to get the pups gifts and to help with the rent as well. So I need to go or else it won't look good to the manager."

"What? You want to work? How? When? Why?" Kagami was confused. Kuroko never worked before! He never did an actual job where somebody would pay him! What's gotten into him!? "Okay now you lost me completely! The normal you would rather run around in the forest than walk in a town. That's how you are. Also, you've never worked before! You never wanted to." Its not like Kuroko didn't want to work but he just had no reason to.

Kagami stood up and moved closer to the bluenette, "Don't you trust me? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"I never said I didn't trust you. I just said the reason why I want to work." Kuroko muttered, staring up at Kagami. "I haven't been lying to you or the pack at all. I'm really just going to meet a friend and get a job. What's so wrong about that?"

"It's just... It doesn't feel right." Kagami didn't know how to explain it, "I just have this feeling I can't shake off. Plus, you've only told us about your friend yesterday." It was as if Kuroko didn't want to tell them at all.

"Maybe because I knew you would all be so paranoid." Kuroko opened the door, ready to leave. "It's fine, alright? Just... let me go okay?"

Kagami stood still as Kuroko left, closing the door behind. Strange... Kuroko was really strange. Although, there was only one way he would be able to find out. He'll need to see who this almighty friend is and why it's so important for Kuroko to go. Kagami quickly left as well to follow the other. He'll have to take this matter into his own hands.

Kuroko crossed his arms, not only because he was a little irritated but also because it really was getting colder. Winter was coming fast and soon, so would the snow.

He hurried to the cafe, wanting to feel the warmth and to see Akashi again. It was always so nice to see him.

He made it a little late for opening, but only by a few minutes. As soon as he entered, he barely gave Akashi enough time to greet him before he walked over, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He just wanted a little reassurance from his potential mate, even if Akashi didn't know it yet.

The redhead was a bit surprised but a smile soon appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette, embracing him tightly, "It's good to see you too. Did something happen?" He asked as he moved one of his hands to pat Kuroko on the head.

Kuroko closed his eyes, finding comfort in Akashi's arms. "Not much... Just ran into a... kind of frustrating person before coming here."

"I see." Akashi held Kuroko gently, "Should I tell them off then? I don't want anyone bothering you."

"No, no. It's okay." Kuroko assured, smiling up at him. "I'm fine now that you're here~"

Akashi smiled back, "Funny you should say that because now that you're here, I know that my day will be much more brighter." He teased, "You're always so warm."

"I have to, winter is coming after all." Kuroko said, returning the teasing. "Unless you'll start warming me up for it?"

"Hmmm~ Then how about a cup of tea with a double vanilla cake? Although, you know it's unhealthy to eat a cake every morning I presume?" It's no good at all.

"Aww... Just this once then?" Kuroko smiled. "Please~?"

The redhead sighed, "Only this once. Come my lady, I'll lead you to your seat~"

"Alright." Kuroko followed Akashi to their usual booth, sitting down happily.

And once Akashi brought the cake and tea, they were all set. He reached out to hold the other's hand like he usually does. Some may find it strange but to them it was a normal ritual. They didn't mind, on the contrary, they enjoyed it. Although... this and the hugging right at the beginning was more than a signal to another redhead who was spying on them from the outside window.

Kagami peeked in through the glass with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Kuroko hugged a person! Right when he entered! And they're holding hands! But it wasn't with just anyone... it was with a hunter. Kagami cringed and clenched his hands as he watched. He truly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Although they were talking and enjoying themselves, Kuroko noticed Akashi's restless eyes. Did he stay up? "You okay?"

The hunter rubbed his crimson eye, "Ah, I apologize. I had to wake up early in the morning so I'm a bit sleep deprived." The summit was held really late so that prying eyes of possible werewolves don't see them, or try sneak into the summit itself.

"You should get some more rest..." Kuroko frowned. "Do you want to lean on me? Just for a little bit?"

Akashi smiled, "You'd let me?"

"Of course. I don't mind." Kuroko patted his shoulder with his free hand. "Go ahead."

The redhead looked around but since they were in a corner, he supposed it was fine. Plus, no customers had come yet, "Then I'll take you up on that offer." He moved, but contrary to what Kuroko thought, he didn't lean against his shoulder at all, but laid down so that his head was on Kuroko's lap, "I hope you don't mind."

"I-I-" Kuroko thought he was just going to lean on him! Not lay down on his lap! It was hard to keep the blush off his cheeks, which he failed to do anyway. "I... I guess it's fine.." He mumbled, moving one hand to softly touch Akashi's hair. Ah, so soft! His other hand tightened around Akashi's. It was almost ridiculous on how much they hold hands together without even realizing it.

The redhead smirked as he moved his and Kuroko's hand closer to himself, all the while getting comfortable. He used Kuroko's thighs as a pillow but felt the other tense up. Interesting, he just couldn't help but tease the other, "Your legs are really slim, just like that of a woman." He closed his eyes, "Soft, along with a gentle and caring touch." Something that is foreign to the redhead.

"I can assure you, I am not a woman." Kuroko pouted, gently tugging at Akashi's hair as a small punishment before running his fingers through it. He moved his hand down, lightly running his fingers over Akashi's eye patch. He was still curious about what was under that eye patch...

However, as soon as Akashi felt the touch to his eye patch, his hand instinctively moved to grab Kuroko's own, his crimson eye wide open as he looked up at the other in wary. Kuroko flinched when the other grabbed him but was a bit frightened when Akashi looked up with a sharp eye, as if he was about to attack him.

Akashi's crimson eye was wide open but then he blinked, coming back from his trance. He let go of Kuroko's hand, "I-I'm sorry." He touched his eye patch in reassurance that it's still there, "Did I startle you?"

Akashi did more than startle him... He scared him. And he was making him worried. Kuroko moved his hands away from Akashi so that means he wasn't holding his hand anymore. "No, I'm sorry... I should apologize." At least with little things like this, he could remind himself that Akashi was a hunter and was still dangerous to him. He had to be careful. "I was just curious... I shouldn't have touched it since I know you don't like it…"

Akashi sat up so he wasn't laying down anymore. He still had his hand on his eye patch, his head lowered, "No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." He turned to face the bluenette, "I'm sorry."

Even if Akashi was a hunter... He didn't want to ruin the relationship they had. He didn't want them to become distant just because Kuroko was curious. "I'm really sorry..." Kuroko moved closer to lean on Akashi. "Please don't get mad."

Akashi let Kuroko lean on him as he still had his hand on his eye patch. That was the one thing he wouldn't let others touch, but even so, he couldn't be mad at Kuroko. Somehow he couldn't... "I'm not. I should be the one to apologize, I startled you after all."

Kuroko frowned as he looked up at Akashi. He still had his hand over it... He reluctantly reached out but didn't touch the eye patch. He just touched Akashi's hand, waiting for an opportunity to hold it. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you? I still made you uncomfortable…"

Reluctantly, Akashi let go of his eye patch to hold Kuroko's hand, squeezing it gently, "Yes. Admit that you're not the one at fault and let me make it up to you instead." He wouldn't have it any other way.

"But... but it was me..." Kuroko mumbled, looking up at Akashi. It wasn't fair. He was the one who startled the redhead. "I can't let you take all the blame.."

"Then..." His crimson eye looked at the two teal blue eyes, "If you feel that way then I'll let you make it up to me, however, I have to do the same. That way it would be fair."

"Okay... I suppose that really is fair." Kuroko sighed. "I don't know how to make it up to you... What do you want me to do?"

Now that he thought about it... "Actually there is something I need to tell you. I won't be in town for a week which means that we won't be able to have the sleepover we planned, and I won't be here to help you the first week you begin working here." Akashi and his squad volunteered to find the werewolves' den, so he'll be out in the forest searching, "I'm truly sorry. I was looking forward to being with you but something had come up. Will you forgive me?"

"You won't... be here?" Kuroko remembered what the moon had told him about the hunters leaving. So are they just leaving for a week? Or is it just Akashi? He wanted to know what was happening exactly... "Can I know why before I decide?"

What will he tell him now? "It's a family matter. My parents want me to come back home so I have no choice." Akashi lied, he never had parents... He never even knew them. He's been alone, ever since he could remember.

Kuroko studied Akashi before looking away. He knew he was lying... but it's not like he could give away the fact he knew Akashi was a hunter. "Okay... I guess I can't argue with family."

Akashi cupped Kuroko's hand with both of his, "You have no idea how sorry I am. If I could, I would rather stay here with you."

"You can... You don't have to go.." Kuroko knew he sounded selfish but he couldn't help it. He felt awful whenever he wasn't close to Akashi. It wasn't fair... Everyone in his pack got to he around their mates but for him, he could only see him every now and then…

"I'll be back, I promise." Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand, "And when I do, I'll give you something I've been working on for a while now. It won't be enough to compensate but I hope you'll like it." It's been a surprise Akashi wanted to give to the other but since it wasn't finished yet, he couldn't.

Kuroko hesitantly nodded, looking up at Akashi. Although what both of them didn't know was that narrowed red eyes watched their every move, Kagami had more than enough! Holding hands constantly, hugging, laying down on the lap, brushing the hair and all those lovely dovely looks were driving Kagami crazy! Was Kuroko out of his mind!? That's a hunter! What's he doing!?

Kagami was hiding by the window when a voice startled him, "Oh my~ Eavesdropping?" He quickly turned around to see a man with raven black hair that went up to his chin. Without mistake... this was a hunter. Kagami could tell by the toxicating smell of silver that he had somewhere on him.

"I'd advise you to stop if you don't want to hurt. Bye~ Bye~" The man waved but just before he opened the door and went in, Kagami caught sight of something he didn't want to see, a gun loaded with silver. Kagami's heart began to race, realizing how dangerous the situation is. Kuroko is inside! Not with one, but now two hunters! And one of them had a gun!

The werewolf quickly ran inside without a second thought as the gentle bell of the coffee shop ran twice in a row, first time for the hunter and second time for Kagami.

"Sei-chan~ I came to visit~" Mibuchi mused as both Kuroko and Akashi turned to look at him. The hunter waved, "How a-"

"Kuroko!" Mibuchi was cut off when Kagami's loud voice interrupted him. The giant redhead stood beside Mibuchi, ready should the other try to pull anything, "I-I've been looking for you!"

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko stared at Kagami, unable to hold in his shock. Why is he here? Why now of all times when he was with Akashi? Ah, Akashi!

Kuroko quickly let go of Akashi's hands. He hoped Kagami didn't see anything. He was done for already. Kagami witnessed him meeting with a hunter. He would surely tell the pack and he'd be exiled. He'd be alone. He wouldn't be safe. He wouldn't be able to see the pups.

"I.." He looked at Akashi before towards his pack mate and the new arrival. Another hunter? "Why... are you here?"

"I-I told you! I've been looking for you! W-We need to go home." Anything to get Kuroko out of here and from this sticky situation! How did this even happen!?

Akashi listened and watched in surprise. Who was this? "Is he your friend?" He asked the bluenette.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi, hesitant on how to reply. "Something like that." He mumbled before facing Kagami again. "Why? Did something happen? An emergency?"

 _'Damn Kuroko! You're not working with me at all!'_ Kagami cursed in his mind as he quickly tried to think of an excuse, "Y-Yeah! The babysitter called in and said she needs us back home!" Hopefully this would work!

Akashi's and Mibuchi's brows rose as they listened in. Although soon a small giggle escaped the raven head hunter, "Fufu~ You really don't have any manners do you? Well, at least it's assuring to know that you care for your children." Mibuchi glanced over at Kuroko, eyeing him from top to bottom.

He couldn't help but be a bit curious, after all, his squad leader doesn't hold hands that often... Actually, he doesn't at all, "And you're his husband I presume? You must be a lovely family~ But I can't say that I condemn cheating~" Mibuchi mused but Akashi was even more confused. Could they be... a couple?

"H-Husband? No, no, you got it wrong, I don't have a family." Kuroko said quickly. What was going on? This can ruin his relationship with Akashi! He got up quickly, turning to Akashi. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go early."

Kagami said babysitter, so... was it an emergency with the pups? It couldn't be helped. He had to go. Especially since Kagami seemed so desperate.

Akashi thought back, remembering the two boys that had come to the coffee shop before, "Nao and Hitoshi... They can't be your children?" Akashi stood up as well, trying to understand the situation. He glanced over at Kagami, "Who are you?"

Kagami grumbled but then again, this could actually work in his favor! "I'm Kuroko's boyfriend." And with Kagami's words, Kuroko's eyes shot wide open in surprise. Mibuchi chuckled once again, "What's this? Did this little boy deceive you Sei-chan?" Mibuchi asked his captain but Akashi stood still, in shock.

Kuroko had a boyfriend? What's more, he had children as well... They don't look like Kuroko or the new man that had just entered the shop but... they don't necessarily have to be their children. If they're homosexuals then adoption could be one of the options... Did Kuroko...

"Did you lie to me Kuroko?" Akashi narrowed his crimson eye.

"No Akashi-kun! It's nothing like that." Kuroko insisted again. What was he supposed to do? What could he say? "Please, it's not..." He looked away, conveniently looking at Kagami. It's... its all his fault. "I have to go."

He walked towards Kagami, grabbing the other's arm. Kuroko usually wasn't this forceful, especially with someone bigger than him or a pack mate, but he just needed to get out of there. He started dragging Kagami away, his nails digging into the others skin without his realization.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oi Kuroko!" Kagami whined as Kuroko dragged him out of the shop, leaving behind an entertained Mibuchi and a shocked Akashi. Even though the raven head hunter didn't know the full story, he could already guess from what had just happened, "Are you okay Sei-chan?" He asked the other worriedly but all Akashi did was look at the door Kuroko went through.

Did Kuroko really lie? Everything was a mess. The tall redhead that had come in said that he was Kuroko's boyfriend... but Kuroko denied it? Akashi sat down on a chair, leaning against the table. He didn't know and the most frightening thing is that he cares. If Kuroko is in a relationship then... why does it bother him so much?

Kuroko had dragged Kagami pretty far away from the shop. They almost made it to the park actually. He let go of Kagami, turning to face him. "There isn't an emergency, is there? Why did you follow me? Why did you have to come in and... and ruin things!"

"Ruin things?" Kagami asked in surprise and as soon as Kuroko let go of his hand, he held it tightly. His nails had dug deep! So deep that Kagami's werewolf regeneration had kicked in! "What did you expect? You were acting really strange so I decided to follow you! And I'm shocked by what I found! Are you out of your mind Kuroko? That's a hunter!" Kagami tried to keep his voice down but the hotheaded person he was, it was hard to do.

"You were hugging and holding hands with a hunter! Not to mention allow him to lay down on your lap!" It's unheard of!

"So what? Who cares if he's a hunter! He's never done anything to me. Nothing except be so kind and generous." Kuroko's hands tightened from anger, but he did try calming down. It was hard to do but he was managing to keep himself from exploding.

"And I was acting strange? Perhaps you were mistaking my "strangeness" for happiness! I'm finally feeling happy in life, even the kids noticed that but no one else noticed! No one cares because they already have their mates, so why meddle on the topic any longer? They're already happy so they wouldn't care if someone else is unhappy." Kuroko knew the pack wasn't really like that but he was just frustrated and was saying whatever came to mind.

"We all care about you so of course we would be concerned! We, or I, didn't think much of it because I know how you are! I know that you want a mate and that's why you're always down but this time it was different! You didn't want to tell us what was really happening but now that I saw what it is, I know why you hid it!" Who wouldn't hide the fact that they were meeting up with their mortal enemy?

"Why are you even with him? It's not like he's your mate! Werewolves can't have humans as their mates! It's never happened before!" It's not how the red string of fate works!

Kuroko was ready to counter back but then stopped. That's right... Humans can't be mates with werewolves. At least not true mates, like Aomine and Kise or Midorima and Takao.

Has Kuroko been mistaking Akashi as his mate this whole time? He has been the first person he spent time with other than with his pack... Maybe he was just assuming... But his heats! Were they really not caused by Akashi? Was he... really that desperate for a mate?

"But I.. I thought we.." Kuroko covered his face with his hands. "I honestly thought he was.. He was "the one".. I forgot humans can't..."

Kagami took a step forward, sensing his pack mate's distress. He moved so that he stood inches away from the bluenette, "It's alright Kuroko... Maybe... your body got the best of you? You want to mate... to be marked..." Kagami moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's cheek, "I-If you're that desperate t-then..." A small blush appeared on Kagami's cheeks, "Do you want to mate? W-With.. me?"

It took a few seconds before Kuroko realized what Kagami said. He hit Kagami's hand away quickly as he backed away. Mate? With Kagami? No, he couldn't. He definitely couldn't. Thinking about it wasn't even an option. Kagami was a brother to him... He couldn't do something like that with him.

"I.." He kept backing away, staring at Kagami with shock. "I.. I can't. I'm sorry. I could never do that." When Kagami stepped forward, ready to try to convince Kuroko otherwise, the smaller werewolf didn't give him the chance. He ran off quickly. He didn't know where he was going but he just couldn't be by Kagami right now. And it's not like he could go to Akashi... not after such a misunderstanding.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami tried calling after the other but it was no use. Kuroko had ran away as if his life depended on it... He messed up... Kagami hit a tree trunk beside him in frustration, "Damn..." This isn't what he wanted... He.. Just wanted to help but... he couldn't deny his feelings for the other... the feelings that have been masked by friendship…

* * *

"Ah, it's just like the old times isn't it?" Hayama sighed happily while the other members of his squad were packing up their things. Today was the day they were moving out into the forest to search for those werewolves and their home. If they can find their home, they can eventually find the wolves. It was a necessary mission for Akashi and his old team.

"This brings back memories." Mibuchi smiled happily as he loaded his gun with silver bullets. It's been more than two years since the group was assembled like this! Now they can show the rest of the association how the pros work.

"Heh~ This will be a piece of cake! I'll find those mutts no matter what!" Nebuya mused as Hayama sighed, "You're a real gorilla~"

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"That's not a compliment! Geez..." Mibuchi grumbled while Hayama laughed. However, even though three of the members were in high spirits, Akashi and Mayuzumi Chihiro weren't. Well, Mayuzumi is always like this but the same couldn't be said for Akashi. He was still shaken up by yesterday's events... After thinking things though at home and at work, the hunter didn't know what to believe, and now, he had a whole week to ponder over it. He didn't know if he should be thankful for the time or not...

"Let's move. We have no time to waste." Akashi put on his backpack and zipped on his coat as the squad of hunters headed out. They made their way through the forest, going further and further away from the town. Werewolves are clever beings, meaning their den must be further away from town but yet close enough for them to travel to and from the forest.

The group tried to pick up a trail but so far they didn't see any. As they went further and further into the forest, Akashi couldn't shake off the feeling that they were watched. He stopped midway multiple times, just to look around them but there was nothing...

The area they were going to cover was vast, meaning a whole week would be necessary. And so, the first day of their search was done with no success. No footprints or any hints, however, they did find possible food sources where the wolves may hunt. Herbivores feed on certain plants and predators feast on those herbivores... But then werewolves who feast on those large predators such as bears or normal wolves break the food chain. Werewolves eat herbivores and predators alike... even herbs.

The group had decided to call it a day and camp next to a nearby river. Akashi was washing his face when a memory flashed before him... this is the very same river he was washed down in along with the white wolf.

It was hard to forget that night. After all, it changed his views on the said werewolf. Even if it's just a little... Werewolves have hearts, huh?

There was rustling nearby, catching Akashi's attention. But when he looked over... a white snout was peeking out of some bushes. It was hard to tell what it was since the fire from their camp was a little far off, but could it be... the white wolf he was just thinking about?

The wolf peeked its head out, looking straight at Akashi. It's ears flattened and it moved back but didn't leave yet. Did he want Akashi to follow?

The redhead hesitated but decided to follow either way. He looked back at his camp and noticed that his teammates were busy enough. Nebuya was stuffing himself with meat, Mibuchi complained about his messy eating while Hayama laughed. Then there was Mayuzumi who was probably already in his tent, sleeping.

Akashi turned back to the white wolf, taking his first steps towards him. When he reached the wolf, he looked up at him, "Why are you here?"

Kuroko leaned down, gently nudging Akashi's cheek. He was also inhaling his scent, making sure to remember it again. He just couldn't stay away from Akashi. He needed to see him again. He had to make sure he was safe during his trip.

 _Family troubles_. Kuroko thought to himself. Another lie told by Akashi to keep his hunter identity hidden.

He moved around the hunter, almost completely encircling him. But it didn't feel like a threat or something dangerous. It almost seemed like the wolf was trying to hug him. He was pressing Akashi into his fur, keeping him close for his warmth.

The redhead watched the wolf cautiously. He reached out into his pouch and took out his gun loaded with silver bullets, pointing it at the wolf, completely touching his soft white fur. The hunter stood still, waiting for a reaction. Would this wolf run away? Would he fight? Or would he stay?

Of course the wolf was surprised but all it did was drop it's ears. Kuroko stared at Akashi, wondering why he had his gun out. Did he know it was him? Was he mad that he apparently lied to him even though he really didn't lie? He whimpered and moved his head to Akashi's side, waiting for the hunter to shoot.

He stayed. The wolf stood in place as if accepting his fate. Why? Didn't he want to live? Akashi's hand slowly lowered down as he moved the gun away, putting it back into his pouch before looking back at the wolf, "You're really strange. Why didn't you run away? Don't you value your life?" Why would he just stand here?

Value his life? What has he been doing his life? Searching for a mate that'll never show up... and then he thinks a human, a hunter of all things, is his mate. If he couldn't be happy... what was the point?

Besides, when Kagami tells the pack about Akashi, he'll definitely be done for. He'll be kicked out with nowhere to go and so many hunters around; he'd be killed. Kuroko just looked down, curling around Akashi more.

"I see." Akashi cautiously moved his hand to touch the wolf's fur. Really soft... Just like the first time he touched it. He moved his other hand as well, now both of his hands touching the wolf. He moved closer and now, he leaned his upper body and head against the wolf as if embracing him, "Because you protected me, something must have happened with your pack." Was he exiled? It seems that they've both seen better days, "Protecting a hunter, your mortal enemy."

Kuroko looked up at him and whined again. He'd be exiled soon so he mind as well go with it. He wished he could just... rewind time or something. He looked past Akashi, looking at the camp through the bushes across the river. He wondered... would they shoot him immediately if they saw him?

Akashi slightly moved away to look at the white wolf and the direction he was looking at. The camp... "Would you mind if we distanced ourselves further from the camp? That way, we'd both avoid the trouble of them spotting you."

Hmm, he guessed they would... Kuroko moved away from Akashi, walking a few feet before looking back at him. He hesitated before laying down, staring at Akashi. He looked at his back then back up at the hunter.

"You don't mean..." The hunter's fear was confirmed when the wolf nodded. What a bold wolf. Akashi walked up to the other, touching his back, "I can't believe this. Never did I imagine that I would ride a werewolf." The very thing he hunts. Akashi didn't hesitate to climb up and hold onto the wolf, "Don't go too far." He didn't know why he trusted the wolf and just sat atop him but he was following his instincts.

Kuroko carefully got up; making sure Akashi didn't fall. He walked away quietly, letting Akashi get used to riding him. He took him away from the camp like Akashi requested. However he wished he could take him to other places and show him the wonders of this forest.

Once they were far enough, Kuroko suddenly broke into a run. He nearly knocked Akashi off but luckily the hunter had fast reflexes and held on quickly. Kuroko looked around, wondering where to go. Oh, he knows!

He ran despite hearing Akashi telling him to slow down and go back. Kuroko finally slowed down once they reached their destination. It was... at the top of the waterfall they first met at. Kuroko laid down, letting Akashi get off.

"This is..." The waterfall where they had first met, Akashi remembered like it was yesterday, although that day, there was a horrible storm. Now, only stars could be seen from the top of the cliff, not to mention the soothing sound of the waterfall that could now be heard.

The redhead got off the white wolf, looking down at the waterfall. The large boulder of rock they had fallen down with... you could clearly see the indentation in the ground that it was missing. Akashi smiled before he sat down next to the wolf, leaning his back against the wolf's soft white fur.

The hunter closed his eyes as the cold night breeze blew past them, "Brings back memories."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, making a small bark to get his attention. He traced into the dirt again, writing "sorry". When Akashi gave a questioning look, Kuroko gently nipped into Akashi's legs. He was apologizing for pulling Akashi down with him.

"There's no need to apologize. I would have done the same if I was in your situation." He could see himself taking down a wolf with him if he was about to die. He would serve his duty as a hunter to the end.

Akashi sighed, relishing the warmth of the soft fur, "Remember when you've told me that werewolves have hearts?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded in return, "Well, I don't agree with that but I think my thoughts have began to change somewhat." He tilted his head to the side to look at the other's face, "All werewolves don't have hearts, but you certainly do. You're a werewolf with a heart."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi with hope, his tail beginning to wag. Akashi accepted him... He accepted him as a wolf! But... would he accept him as human now? After what happened at the cafe... could Akashi forgive him? Technically he didn't do anything wrong but Akashi thought he did.

He leaned forward, gently licking Akashi's cheek. He couldn't believe Akashi was accepting him even though he was a hunter. Then he curled around him, keeping him warm.

The hunter gently pat the wolf's head when he licked him, "Thank you. It's really chilly tonight." He thanked the werewolf as his crimson eye looked into those teal blue eyes. They were familiar... just like Kuroko's teal blue eyes. Ah, Kuroko... "You know, as a hunter, I do lie on many occasions. I'm not fond of that at all but it's something I have to do in order to protect the ones I love." Akashi's expression changed to that of hurt, "I never had a person like that but recently I've met someone whom I've become close with."

Kuroko watched Akashi closely. He didn't like that look of hurt on Akashi... It didn't suit him. He made a soft whimper sound and nudged Akashi, urging him to go on.

A small smile appeared on the other's face as he leaned against the wolf, "I've told him that I was going on a trip to meet my family, even though it's that exact same week when he begins working at a shop." Akashi left out some details as to not give the werewolf all the information, "But the truth is that instead of meeting the family I don't have, I'm here. I've been alone ever since I could remember, left to fend for myself."

Today was Kuroko's first day working at the shop. Akashi wondered how he did on his first day, "I'm used to being alone, at least that's what I thought until I met the said person. I don't know why but he brings out something within me that I didn't know I had." He explained, placing his hand on his chest, "I don't have any friends or family, apart from my teammates at the hunter association. How can I when my life is constantly in danger?" He moved his hand across the white fur, "I'm sure you know what I mean by that."

Wolves protect the ones they love as well, "However, now I've found a person that I want to protect. He doesn't know that I'm a hunter and I fear that one day I may not come back at all. If that happens then what will he do? Will he forget about me?" Akashi thought out loud, "I don't want to cause him grief when I disappear one day. That's why, it's probably the best to just let him go."

Kuroko probably startled Akashi with how loud he barked but he couldn't help it. When Akashi said he might let him go, he just immediately jumped into action. He didn't want Akashi to leave him. He was giving him so much happiness... He loved being around Akashi. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving him. He whined loudly, moving his head onto Akashi's lap.

"Does that mean I shouldn't let go of him?" Akashi asked before placing his hand on the wolf's head, patting him, "Actually, I don't want to let him go." He admitted, although he was also quite surprised with the wolf's reaction, "I know I should but I don't want to. I'm a fool aren't I?" It was quite funny actually.

"I hate it. I hate lying to him. I hate the fact that I may leave him someday, even though I don't want to." If he dies in combat or is assigned to another branch, "I may be selfish but I want him by my side."

He still didn't want to leave him after what happened yesterday? Oh, Kuroko was so happy! He growled happily, moving his head up into Akashi's hand. He hoped Akashi would stay true to his word.

"But..." Akashi's expression changed again, "It seems that he has a boyfriend and children of his own. I've learned about that only yesterday and I don't know what to think. To be honest, my mind is in a frenzy at the moment." He admitted, "A part of me believes that to be true but a bigger part of be thinks that's not the truth at all. I don't think he would lie to me."

Kuroko's tail stopped wagging and he looked back up at Akashi. He whimpered and put his head down again. He wanted to tell Akashi so badly that he wasn't in a relationship, that he... Actually liked him. At least a little bit! He was still stuck on the mate thing but... He was almost sure he liked Akashi. He was so kind and polite to him. He took care of him and worried him. He lied, yes, but that was to protect him. He could forgive him.

"I'll have to ask him when I come back home." Akashi smiled, pinching the wolf's snout to grab his attention, "I'll fight to come back home and seek the truth, because now I have something to fight for. Even you won't stand in my way~" He teased the wolf, showing how determined he was, "And if you were to attack him, I'm afraid that we would have to become enemies once again." Even though Akashi didn't want that.

Kuroko huffed and nipped at Akashi's hand. As if he'd attack himself. Not that Akashi knew it was him anyway. He rolled his eyes and laid his head back down, resting now that he knew everything would be fine.

Akashi leaned on the other as well with a closed eye. The sound of the waterfall along with the gentle breeze was relaxing, and when Akashi opened his eye, he could see the bright stars, "You'll have to leave your den."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi with confusion. What did he mean? Oh, was it because Akashi was searching for them? Luckily the pack is staying in town for a few days but just to be sure, he'd warn them about the hunters in the forest.

"We'll find your den. That I can guarantee." His crimson eye was looking up at the stars, "I don't care what happens to the other werewolves but I did notice that there were two pups in your pack. If want to save them, I would suggesting finding a new den."

Kuroko whined and laid his head down. He couldn't imagine the pups getting hurt... He didn't want his pack hurt either. They never did anything wrong.

This way the white wolf would be out of harm's way; the only werewolf with a heart. How strange, for Akashi to fall victim to such a beast, wielding the most powerful weapon of all; kindness.

Akashi closed his crimson eye once again. So warm... The wolf's fur was so warm... It reminded him of Kuroko's warm and comforting touch. Holding a hand he doesn't want to let go... let go... Akashi's mind slowly drifted off and it wasn't long before the hunter fell asleep.

Kuroko didn't expect Akashi to actually fall asleep with him. It was actually a little adorable... Kuroko tried curling around him as much as he could, keeping the hunter warm throughout the cold night. Akashi really was a foolish hunter but he couldn't blame him. Kuroko was a foolish werewolf.

Throughout the night, Kuroko tried to remain awake. They were in a forest so there was always this unexpected factor of wild animals approaching you, trying out their luck after seeing a sleeping werewolf. Of course in a den, it's as safe as in a house, especially with the rest of the pack around.

Also, Kuroko feared that the rest of the hunters might come to search for the redhead. He didn't want to be caught or shot by the hunters so he took precaution. As he tried to keep himself awake, he watched the sleeping hunter cling to his fur. Really, he was defenseless. He really was a foolish hunter.

The night was slowly ending as the morning light came. Kuroko kept opening and closing his eyes, relaxing until the morning came. He had just closed his eyes when some of his frustrations had caught up to him, causing him to fall asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, no, but a sort of sleep where he would be aware should anything move around him.

"Kuro-Kuroko."

Kuroko shot his eyes open and looked around quickly. Who was that? He looked at Akashi to make sure he was okay, which he was. He sighed and laid his head back down, his eyes slowly closing...

"Kuroko.."

He grumbled as he opened his eyes again. He looked over at Akashi, watching him closely. He was asleep so... it couldn't be him talking right?

The hunter moved to the side, slightly tugging on the wolf's fur, "Ku.. Kuroko..." He whispered in his sleep, tugging a bit more on the wolf's fur.

What was he going on about? Why does he keep saying his name? A nightmare? Or... A good dream? Kuroko shook his head. No way, Akashi wouldn't dream like that! Should he wake him up? He whimpered a little before gently nudging Akashi with his nose.

The hunter flinched before his eye quickly shot open. He looked at the wolf before closing his eye again. A nightmare, huh? He didn't have those in a while... What time was it? He opened his eye again to see that the sun was up. Wait... the sun was up! Did he fall asleep? "I have to go." He quickly stood up.

Kuroko stood up as well, watching Akashi. He whined and moved in front of Akashi before lowering himself, offering him another ride. It'll be faster and easier.

The hunter nodded as he quickly got on the wolf, "Run as fast as you can." He'll have to make it in time so a little speed will not bother him at all, "Show me what you've got."

Kuroko turned his head to glance back at Akashi. Okay, he asked for it! He readied himself, making sure Akashi was holding on tight before he began to run. It wasn't his fastest speed but that's only because they weren't on solid ground yet. Once they were on the forest floor, Kuroko picked up the pace, running as fast as he could that wouldn't make Akashi fall off.

So fast! Akashi held on tightly as strong winds passed him. The trees were disappearing one after another as if it was nothing, he truly felt as if he was flying. It was incredible. Even horses aren't able to go this fast! "Faster!" He raised his voice so that the wolf could hear him, "Is that all?"

Faster? Well, at least Akashi didn't fall off yet. Kuroko took a deep breath before pushing himself more, going faster. He hoped he didn't trip because falling at this speed with Akashi on him? Not a pleasant thought.

The winds became stronger and the world around him fastened up. Incredible: truly incredible. However, Kuroko was running very fast, meaning that soon they would pass the camp! As they were getting closer and closer, the wolf began to slow down and finally stopped in the bushes near the camp.

Akashi jumped off the werewolf before looking up at him, "Thank you. That was an experience I'll never forget." He pat the wolf on the head when he lowered it, "Don't follow us. If you do, then the group just might find you. Don't underestimate them, they're the best of the best."

Kuroko whimpered and nudged his head against Akashi's chest. He didn't want to leave; he was worried for Akashi!

"What a strange wolf you are." The other smiled as he held the wolf's head with both of his hands, as if embracing him, "Go, run away. Warn your pack if you want to protect them. I don't want to kill you."

Kuroko stared at Akashi. He knew he was a capable hunter but... He was scared for him. There were still normal, aggressive animals in these forests like bears and foxes. He turned away but looked back at Akashi, whining softly.

Was the wolf worried? No, it can't be. It has to be something else, "What's that? You won't follow? That's good to hear." Akashi smirked as he turned away; making his way to the camp, "Stay away as far as you can." He said before he jumped down the cliff, just a few steps away from the camp, and he was gone.

Kuroko stared at the spot Akashi had been standing a few seconds ago. Could he really leave and just go back to work? Like Akashi wasn't in the forest of potential danger? He turned away again, trying to walk away. Ah, he couldn't do it! He had to keep Akashi safe!

The rest of the squad was already awake when Akashi got there. They all gave him questioning looks, "Sei-chan! Where were you!?" Mibuchi worriedly asked, "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Hayama added while Nebuya nodded, "It wasn't that bad though. I knew you would be fine."

"It's not fine at all!" Mibuchi pouted while Akashi walked towards them, packing his items, "I apologize for worrying everyone. It won't happen again." He packed his sleeping bag and water before standing up, "I've been out, trying to find footprints. Follow me."

"Eh? Does that mean that you've found them?" Mibuchi asked in surprise as Akashi nodded, "We'll follow the trail."

"That's Akashi for you!" Hayama happily jumped in place, the group ready to go. They have a den to find after all!

The day went on and Kuroko just couldn't leave Akashi. He followed them: not too close but not too far either. He was really getting worried. The hunters were getting closer to their den... Soon it would be unsafe to go there.

But for some reason, that wasn't the only reason why Kuroko was worried. He's been getting a bad feeling all day even though nothing happened. He wondered if it was just his nerves acting up from being so close to hunters... That's probably it.

"Oi! Oi! Akashi look! There are more footprints here!" Hayama kneeled down to examine the footprints and he was right! There were many paws, imprinted on the ground! If he had to guess, then it has to be about ten wolves, maybe more.

Akashi and the rest saw the prints, the redhead kneeling down to examine them as well. No puppy prints... The white wolf's pack had two pups with them but they were nowhere to be seen here. Could this be another pack? No, only one pack was reported in this area. Could it be that they just passed by here?

"What's wrong Sei-chan?" Mibuchi asked as Akashi looked up, "We may be dealing with more than one pack." His words startled his team members, "What?"

"The pack I saw before had two pups with them. These are all footprints of adult werewolves." And they were large too…

Kuroko heard Akashi, making his ears perk with alertness. Another pack? That's not good. Unless they were passing by, they might be trouble. He should go tell his pack... But wait, if there were other wolves out here, Akashi would definitely be in more danger!

 _Ksss!_

The hunters quickly tilted their heads to the side when they heard a branch break. It was a louder break... They all had their hands on their guns, slowly taking them out to get ready. The forest around them became dead silent and the only sound that could be heard was bird chirping.

Could it be that the pack is nearby? Did they hear them approach? This isn't good... If there were about ten werewolves around, would they be able to take them all on?

They were nearby? Kuroko nervously backed up. He was a lone wolf out here. He couldn't face them alone, even with a group of hunters on his side. But he had to protect Akashi...!

Kuroko turned quickly when he heard rustling nearby. He watched warily as something came out of the bushes. A wolf: a large one at that. His eyes widened when he heard another come from a different direction. They were surrounding him!

A total of five growling werewolves surrounded the white wolf on all sides, growling fiercely. Kuroko had nowhere to run but growled back nevertheless. He's in big trouble! All of the werewolves were larger than him and were much bigger in size. One of them took a step forward; "You're coming with us pureblood." He growled, stating their demand.

At least they weren't after the hunters but now they're after him. They knew he was a pure blood... have they been following them or something? Kuroko didn't respond and just snarled. There was no other way to get out of this. He had to fight. Without another second to waste, Kuroko jumped at the closest wolf, baring his fangs and claws.

The said wolf cried when Kuroko bit him, trying to fight back while the rest of the wolves attacked as well. Kuroko moved quickly and with great speed, evading their bites, although he did get bit here and there. Five against one wasn't fair at all, so Kuroko had to create an opening and run! This way he would be able to take them down one by one!

However as Kuroko ran, he didn't realize he was heading straight for the hunters. When he burst into the clearing, all guns were on him. He ducked down on instinct and luckily the hunters shot at the wolf behind him. That was close! But this wasn't good. He brought the danger to Akashi!

"It's a white wolf! Whoa! That's the first time I've seen one!" Hayama admired the wolf with sparkly eyes until Mibuchi hit him on the head, "Concentrate idiot! We're in a pinch!" The hunters shot at all the wolves that were coming their way. Akashi shot at a black wolf that was about to jump on him before tilting his head to see the white wolf run. However, he wasn't alone... four wolves were following him. Enemies?

Akashi ducked, using both of his guns to shoot. He evaded another wolf before aiming his gun at the wolves that were chasing after the white wolf. He shot as a loud cry was heard; one of the wolves that followed Kuroko fell down in pain. Another wolf cried as well but unlike the first one, he didn't fall down at all. Persistent! Two down, three more to go!

Hearing the cry, Kuroko knew the wolf was at least weak. He suddenly turned, catching the wolf by surprise and jumped on it. He easily bit and tore into its skin but even that wasn't enough to kill a werewolf. It did send the wolf running though.

He winced in pain when someone scratched at his muzzle. He turned to snap at them but another wolf bit at his legs. They were so unfair!

Gunshots were heard everywhere so it was hard to focus but Kuroko noticed one of the gunshots hit one of the wolves he was fighting! He looked over, noticing Akashi was helping him.

But even though Akashi tried to help, he had his own share of trouble as well. He fired gunshot after gunshot, aiming at the wolves that saw through him. They noticed that he was helping the white wolf and so, they made him their prime target among the hunters.

The wolf Akashi had shot whined but he wasn't done just yet! He growled, baring his fangs with saliva dropping down his mouth. His eyes narrowed, as he was about to bite Kuroko's neck but then... BAM! Another gunshot could be heard as the wolf before Kuroko fell down on the ground.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi but noticed that this time it wasn't him! Another gunshot was heard, the last wolf that was after Kuroko taken down! And this time Kuroko saw who his savior was, it was a hunter! The hunter held his gun in his hand as smoke was coming from it. The hunter had white hair and dull eyes, as if nothing at all was within them. He gave Kuroko an emotionless look that the wolf couldn't read at all.

For some reason, the hunter kind of reminded him of... himself. Kuroko tilted his head before remembering that he was in battle. This was no time to get distracted! He jumped back into action along with the hunters, fighting against the pack of werewolves. Wherever they came from, Kuroko just hoped they would go back.

After the five Kuroko had taken down, there were only five more left which the hunters took down themselves. The werewolves sensed that they wouldn't win and so the pack retreated, running away from the hunters who continued shooting. However, soon the shots had died down when the wolves completely disappeared from their sights.

"Whoa! Where did they all come from? That was so sudden!" They were attacked out of nowhere with their only warning being footprints on the ground! Plus there were ten of them!

"It could very well be a planned assault." Akashi didn't want to throw that option away, especially after he saw the wolves chase the white wolf.

With enough action for the day, the hunters decided to camp there for the night. They needed to heal up. Kuroko was doing the same close by. He was still too injured, even if he did have good healing abilities. He had been bleeding a lot, staining his beautiful white fur. At least he wasn't bleeding anymore but he was pretty weak. Food and water would be nice right now but in his state, he really didn't want to move.

Then his snout picked up a smell. He raised his head in the air so that he could smell better, smelling cooking meat, "Meat makes a man! Hahaha!" He heard the large hunter laugh while the raven head one was telling him off. Really, he'd give anything for a piece...

Sudden rustling of bushes made Kuroko quickly tilt his head to the side to see the hunter he had seen before, the one with white hair and dull eyes. Kuroko watched cautiously as the hunter slowly approached him before placing some meat before him, "Here, I can't finish it on my own so I thought we could share."

Share? Why would this hunter share? Could he possibly know about him and Akashi? Kuroko stared at him before looking at the meat. Ugh, he was so hungry... Kuroko licked the hunter's fingers as thanks before starting to bite into the meat.

The hunter watched with an emotionless expression as the wolf ate, "I don't think it's enough for you but that's all I have so you'll have to do with it." He said as Kuroko's eyes moved to look at him, "I'll be going then. Good night." The hunter stood up and slowly made his leave.

What a strange hunter... At least he didn't kill him. Actually, how did he know he was there? He thought he hid well enough…

The night fell and the hunters slowly finished their meal. They went into their tents for the day, getting some rest. They did have someone on watch though; the first duty went to Akashi who sat outside on a tree log. The leader waited until his squad was asleep to make his move.

He sat up and went up to the bushes on the far right to see the white wolf laying down, noticing Akashi coming. The redhead sighed as he approached the wolf, "Why are you still here? I told you to leave didn't I?"

Kuroko whimpered and slowly got up, limping towards Akashi. He nudged his head against Akashi before licking one of his own wounds. He didn't want Akashi to end up like he did.

Akashi placed his hand on the wolf's head, "Are you worried about me? Is that why you decided to stay?"

Kuroko nodded his head, leaning into the touch. He moved closer so he could lick a wound on Akashi's arm. He should really go warn his pack about the enemy pack but Akashi was in danger now.

The other slightly flinched from the lick, gently pushing the wolf's snout away, "I think you're misunderstanding things. Yes, I may have acknowledged that you're different but I'm not willing to let a wolf worry about me." His crimson eye looked at the two worried teal blue ones, "Is it because I've told you that I'm alone? Do you pity me?"

 _No, I like you and I care about you!_ Kuroko wished he could tell Akashi this but he couldn't. Not without breaking the taboo; turning human in front of a hunter. He whined and moved in place, trying to convey to Akashi that it wasn't like that.

"It's not? Then what is it?" Even though Akashi knew the wolf couldn't speak, he couldn't help but ask. He knew the wolf understood it so it helped either way, "Well, whatever it is, I don't need your worry. I need you to go back home to your pack so that you can be safe. Not only will you be hunted and killed by my teammates if they see you here, but you'll also be attacked by the other pack. I saw it, they were chasing after you." It could very well be that Akashi and his squad was caught in the crossfire. What if they were after the white wolf all along?

Akashi was right of course but... Should he really leave? He looked at both of their wounds. Akashi... He could handle himself. He's a capable hunter; Kuroko knew that. Maybe he can leave him to his squad after all. Besides, he did leave his pack for two days with no word at all. He should go to them and make sure they know he's not dead or captured.

Kuroko sighed deeply before moving to lick Akashi's cheek softly. He looked at his face one more time before turning away. He started limping away from Akashi, planning to really leave this time.

The hunter watched as the white wolf left. This was for the best, this way the wolf would be safe. If he's with his pack, then there's no danger of anything happening to him. Besides, he can warn his pack as well. Seriously, why would he care about the white wolf and his pack? He'd never imagine himself doing it, ever.

What's more, Akashi told the white wolf how he felt. He never opened to someone like that other than Kuroko. Kuroko... Akashi lowered his head. Opening up to him... it came so easily... what's more; he fell asleep in the wolf's presence. He felt complete when he was with the wolf... he felt at home... Akashi quickly shook his head. These thoughts worried him. What was happening to him?

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** First of all I would like to apologise for skipping a month. The truth is that we don't want you guys to catch up to us so we're stalling as much as we can. It's also true that we forgot to update... Yh, we're really sorry for that :( Plz forgive us! ;3; Actually I did want to update on June because it's my favourite month, or I just like to call it 'my month' XD Because my birthday is on 14th June :D My birthday wasn't that great and so I was down... Still am a bit down but it's better now :3 Sorry again... We disappointed you...

Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, please let us know. Ugh... idk why but my writing sucks right now so I'm scared to write anything at all...

I DO HAVE A GOOD ANNOUNCEMENT THO! Soon we'll be making an ao3 account so when we do, we'll let you guys know! If you could follow us there too, then that would be great! :D We still didn't make it as of yet but basically we'll be posting our stories here and there as well. We really want more reviews and feedback and thus we're making an ao3 account :3 Please support us in anyway you can! It would be much appreciated! :D (Can't find your username but thank you for suggesting this to us! We really appreciate it! Sorry for forgetting your name... I'll find you and thank you properly in the next note!)

We'll let you know when we make the ao3 account! And we hope that you enjoyed the chapter :D Please review and we'll see you next month!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Ah it's been a while :'3 sorry for the long wait. I can't give a long note since my tablet is still wonky. Plus I'm updating this during work (I got a job now ;D) so I can't take too long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3

 **This story is updated MONTHLY.**


End file.
